


从这里走到黎明

by Alaneyes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaneyes/pseuds/Alaneyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>接上雷神2的剧情。Loki不明原因复活，回到Asgard，与Odin达成“如果Thor不要这个王位，那这个位子就给你”的协议——所以他在暗中继承了王位，以Odin的身份治理Asgard.期间Thor回过一次Asgard，希望赋予Jane神的身份——但是Jane没能通过试炼。Thor在Midgard以人类的身份陪伴了Jane半个世纪直至Jane最终离开。这时候Sif传来了Odin沉睡的消息，希望Thor回到Asgard继承王位……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我对这个故事并不自信【事实上是个非常狗血的故事orzzzzz  
> 还是能有人喜欢的话真的非常感谢。
> 
> 人物不属于我，他们属于彼此。

【Prologue】

【Again you leave me alone】

    他睁开眼睛的时候还是躺在冰冷的沙石地上，心口一腥一腥的疼痛让他认清了“自己似乎还活着”这个事实。

    Loki本以为自己这次是真的会死的。

    他若死在当下，以5000年的寿命来算，居然最多也只算是个长殇的少年——但这样一个他已经经历了太多，有快乐有悲伤、有刻骨铭心的背叛和嗜杀成性般的疯狂，这些早已让他的世界变得浑浊一片。也许知道自己身世的那一刻，Loki就彻底迷失了。

    他是Jotunheim的Loki Laufeyson，Asgardian的死敌之后。

    可笑他知道这一点后只有内心对被认可的渴望高得出奇。他亲手弑父、意欲将Jotunheim灭族——他以为这样就可以得到那个魁梧浑不似老人的独眼天父的回顾。

    他笑自己想多了。

    “No, Loki.”这是Odin给他的唯一一句话。

    不是因为“haven't done it”，只是单纯地，否认了那本就压得Loki喘不过气来的一切而已。

    于是他放手，坠下彩虹桥，带着自己都无法控制的僵硬笑容，摔得粉身碎骨……不，那次他并没有真的粉身碎骨，他邪神Loki怎么可以为这等……小事，而覆灭。

    他卷土重来，却最终失败。口枷束缚了他的言语、失败锉灭着他的自尊，他想他也许已经一无所有。

    Frigg是唯一来探望牢笼中的他的人，还总会给他带几本书去消遣。

    只是他亲手毁了这一切。恶作剧之神玩得过火了。

    所以只能自食其果。

    对哥哥说出“Now you see me”的那一刻，Loki是真的想过要把全身心都托付给Thor——就算是玩世如他，也累了。

    所以他才能满不在乎地说：“我是Jotunheim的Loki。”

    已经没有力气让他去感到心痛了。

    被双刃剑贯穿心口的时候，Loki以为自己是解脱的，在神祇冗长而无趣的生命中，他已经看过了太多。

    毒舌和诡谲是他防守心神的最后堡垒——它们却在那个金发的傻大个儿怀里支离破碎。

    恶作剧之神忽然发觉自己又玩大了。

    “I'm sorry, brother.”他说，“I'm sorry.”

    Loki怕了，他有生以来第一次如此惧怕死亡，怕得本就苍白的脸庞几乎完全失去了血色、怕得他的巧舌都颤抖着不知道再编织些什么好——只是不等他为自己鲁莽的自杀举动真正感到后悔，那绿色的眸中生机便逐渐消却，他陷入了仿若无止的沉眠……

 

    “Brother...”Loki的五感仍是麻木的，他艰难地抬起手，忽然发现自己带起了什么东西——那是一巾披风、是Thor的红披风。他怔怔地盯着那披风看了很久很久，才又垂下了手，那手里攥着披风，无力地砸向了心口。

    Loki躺着，失神地望着头顶一片金色的天空，虽然黑色的沙石漫天飞舞将它无数次割裂。

    “But again you leave me alone.”

    Thor，你不该比我更清楚么?重要的东西哪能用一句“No”就轻轻松松地换回来……忽然Loki愣了愣，旋即从眼底透出凄凉的笑意。

    “啊，重要的东西。”他自嘲地笑着摇头，“你以为自己是谁，Loki?”

 

    从Asgard来了一拨士兵，他们奉命在黑暗世界寻找违旨的王子和他的中庭女友、以及出逃的囚犯。

    Loki看到，挥挥手便不动声色地杀掉了几乎要找到他的那个，等身体基本不再僵硬，便披上他的衣服混在了队伍里，回到了Asgard，

    他站到了Odin的身后。

    “没有找到他们、也没有找到那个武器，”Loki这么说，“但是我们发现了一具尸体。”

    Odin转过身看了看Loki，垂眼似是沉思了片刻，又看向了他。

    “Loki.”Odin看着他的眼睛，道出了一个陈述句。

    Loki若有所思地低了低眼，又毫不掩饰地直视了过去，眼里有冰冷、有嘲笑、也有倔强。

    Odin伸到半空的手停住了——他本想把Loki戴着的头甲摘下的。那双手就以托捧着什么的姿势停在半空——终是轻轻放下。

    背过身去，Odin忽然像迟暮的老人那般发出了一声叹息。

    仰着头，叹得轻、而沉。直叹到人心里，微微地颤。

 

    那之后Odin如自言自语一般与Loki做了约定。

    王位最终继承者的决定权在Thor手里。如果Thor不要，那这个王位便给他吧。

    Thor的确没要。

    他说“Thank you, father.”

，然后转身走出大殿，每一步都极为有力地踏在心脏跳动的点上，那种毫无彷徨的执着直震灵魂。他头也没回。

    偌大的殿堂，只有变回自己的Loki望着那个人依旧披着红披风的高大背影，手握自己曾松开的Gungnir，笑容仍是不恭世事的戏谑。

    “Thank you.”

    他是天生戏子，所以他可以没心没肺地笑、说这样的话。

    权利的重量被扎扎实实地抓在了手中，只是Loki知道自己心里究底是空了一片。

 

    I never wanted the throne.

    I only wanted to be your equal.

    只是他向来乐观无脑、只懂得昂首向前不知回望的哥哥，在他终于一跃抓住那些哥哥所没有的东西、回头想拉着哥哥如儿时一般并行的时候，已经改变自己前进的方向。

    他又追不上了。

 

 

【One】

    Asgard的确是个极美的地方。

    并且一片祥和。

 

    Loki毕竟仍是Asgard的罪人——这是就算他为了Thor而“死”也无法改变的事。更何况他出身Jotunheim。

    不说人尽皆知，至少上位神祇都是或多或少了解这一点的——这便是Loki登基最大的阻力。若是让Asgardian知道他们正被Jotunheim的“贱种”统治，难保不出什么乱子——就算是Allfather也无法控制这一切。

    Loki自然也清楚这一点。

    所以他从未真正被加冕——他只是用Odin的身份治理着这个他深爱并深恨的地方。他这么做无非也就是为了那么几个人——

    追了所谓权利这么久的自己。

    让他感到无比愧疚却无从弥补的Frigg。

    也许还有Odin。

    还有Thor。

 

    黑色的沙地、金色的天空，天边的响雷勾勒着这片地狱的线条，殷色弥漫、妖娆似血。

    只有一个人躺在那里，胸口插着的利刃让他动弹不得。他只能仰望那片吝啬用光芒温暖他的天空，无声无息、仿若死去。

    他已被世界遗忘。

 

    Loki睁开眼睛，却平静得不像刚做了噩梦的人。

    这里是Odin的寝殿，只有他一个人。

    还是深夜。

    回忆着嵌在脑中仿佛静止的梦境，Loki忽然觉得有点冷。他扯了扯被子，又攥起一直放在枕边的披风的一角，整个人蜷缩起来。

    他嗅着近在咫尺的熟悉气味,脑中闪过儿时夜晚的片断,他想起了那家伙还和自己睡一张床的时候。有几次那家伙玩得太疯还不知是训练得太累，总之是睡在了别的地方,Frigg的宫殿、其他朋友家之类的,那时他也像这样闻着他留在身边的味道……Loki将自己蜷得更紧。

    他不自觉地低喃出声：“Brother, again you leave me alone.”

    Again and again.

 

    Loki再见到Thor是在多年之后的丰收祭上，他以Odin的身份主持了祭典。

    “Thor...”Loki露出Odin惯有的微笑，给予了Thor一个属于父子的拥抱。但是他并没有向一同前来的Jane做出任何表示，只是颔首回应了她尚显生疏的正式礼仪。

    岁月在Jane的脸上留下了不可逆转的痕迹，她早已不再年轻。金发失去了从前的光泽、眼角的皱纹用再多的妆粉也无法完全遮掩。

    唯独那双眼睛——仍然那么灵动。

    那是一双比神域任何一个女神都要聪明的眼睛。

    只是Loki不太喜欢那双眼睛，Odin也不喜欢。不同的是，Odin不喜欢的是那眼中的自由，他更喜欢Frigg那双温驯、只有在战时才燃起烈火的眼睛；至于Loki，也许他只是因为在那眸子里看到了一些自己的影子而下意识地不喜。

    “Father.”Thor显得有些急躁，又似乎有点兴奋。

    Loki却想都没想便一挥手：“Stop.”他示意Thor安静，“这件事等会儿再说——现在，你可以先享受一下久违的祭典了。”说罢便转身离开，坐回了主座。

    不说全知全能，敏锐如Loki，从很多人的一举一动之中已经可以大底猜出他们的所想了——况且Thor本就是很好懂的一个人。

    Thor想让Jane成为神。

 

    Thor看着Odin回到神座，举起杯和身边几个主神有一搭没一搭地聊天，只是偶尔会垂下头、揉一揉眉心。

    似乎自从Frigg不在了，Odin便一直是这副样子——虽然Thor自那之后也没见过父亲几次，但他可以感受到那种不同。似乎身手仍矫健、体态仍魁梧、却不可避免地时不时显露出孤独来。

    不知怎么，这样的父亲总让他以为自己看到了Loki——死在了自己面前的brother。

    心底泛起一阵抽痛。

    其实在Thor的记忆里,Loki总是神色柔和、笑得温文尔雅,不亲密也不疏远,只是与你若即若离。他从不对谁的秘密展现出过分的兴趣,也从不打算向你坦诚什么。就那么站在那里,明明给人的感觉很舒服、却偏偏又高贵如天鹅,让人自觉离远、默默叹羡。只是有时他会耍耍小把戏作弄别人一下,或为报复、或为好玩——他觉得那很有趣。

    所以当Loki站在自己对立面出现的时候,Thor还有些恍神。他一直想将自己的弟弟带回来，但他失败了——他带回的只是带着口枷的邪神Loki而已。

    为了救Jane他将这样的Loki带去了黑暗世界。他直到最后也没有为了Loki笑起来。然后他就把他永远地留在了那里。

    Thor you fool.

    Thor在心底咒骂着自己。

    多年一起生活的默契让Jane隐约察觉了Thor的不对劲，她下意识扶上了Thor的手臂，担心地望着他。但Thor却沉浸在自己的情绪之中——这么多年，这种不知到底该定义为“自责”、还是“后悔”的情绪时不时就会找上他，让他变得越来越不像自己。

 

    你把他一个人扔在了那里。

    是你自己把他弄丢了。


	2. Chapter 2

    Odin仰着头半躺在椅子里，面对从露台透进来的夕阳余晖，怔怔地看着头顶的华丽装饰。他看起来苍老了很多。

    许久，他才将双手放在脸上，揉了几下，似乎想将皱纹抚平。但双手放下时，独眼中却透出了更多的疲惫。

    “Jane Foster...”Odin念着这个名字，垂了眼，“你……觉得呢？”

    他是在问侧身站在自己前面的Loki。那声音里没有一点Allfather该有的威严，只剩下了属于老人的沧桑。

    Loki毫不掩饰地打量着Odin——这个他少年时代最渴望得到其认可的独眼男人——他已经老了。Thor有一点是对的，失去了Frigg的Odin在时间的摧残下变得孤单而苍老，他真的真的、已经无力操持Asgard的事务了。

    想想从前的Allfather，怎么会询问他Loki的意见？

    Loki勾起嘴角，手背在身后，很随意地走了几步：“Jane是个配得上Asgard之名的女人。”

    Odin恍惚地点着头。

    “但是……”Loki忽然一顿，视线与抬起头的Odin对上，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠，他轻轻笑着，“那个女人应该自己证明这一点。”

    Odin盯着Loki的眼睛，有一瞬间精芒和严厉似乎回到了那苍凉的独眼之中，但最终，他只是疲惫地躺回座椅，沉沉地叹了口气。

    Asgard的夕阳远远地沉下，异常壮美。

 

    “带她去世界之海吧，Thor。”坐在神座上的“Odin”居高临下地看着Jane，“给她一艘船，让她在那里呆七天。”他招招手，唤来两只神鸦停在肩头，“Hugin会给予她思想、Munin将给予她记忆。如果她挺过来了——那便留下吧……”

    居高临下，Loki看着不觉激动相拥的两人，嘴角勾出一个若有若无的弧度，却看不出究竟是冷笑还是自嘲。

 

    “Jane，你一定能挺过去的，你比我见过的任何一个中庭人更加坚强。”Thor最后拥抱过Jane，看着她的眼睛，温柔地说着，“我会一直在这里，等你回来。”

    两人深深地对视，Jane自信地笑了。她转身，踏上小船。那船逐渐驶向了Asgard与Niflheim交临的世界之海中心，隐在了茫茫大雾之中。这时两只神鸦从Thor身边从容掠过，追进了雾里，

    现在只有他们扑动翅膀的声音和海浪交在一起了。

 

    Jane感受着身后来自Thor的视线，觉得非常幸福——中庭人之中有几个能像她这样幸运的呢？她感激着给予自己这一切的命运、感激着给予自己幸福的那个男人。所以她要成为神——她要成为那个与他同寿、伴他一生的人。

    “你是真的爱着他吗？”

    Jane忽然听到这个声音。转过身去，却是大雾一片，什么也看不清。Thor已经不在身后——这大雾里只有她一个人。

    “回答吧，Jane Foster。”

    Jane这才注意到，两只神鸦正栖在自己身边，看着自己。她意识到似乎是神鸦在与自己讲话——虽说那声音莫名耳熟，她总觉得自己在哪里听过。

    但现在却不容她多想。

    “是的。”Jane回答得毫不犹豫，她坦率地笑着，“我爱他。”

    “非常、非常地爱他。”

    神鸦似乎发出了类似呵呵的轻笑。

    “请多指教，Jane Foster。”Jane听着这无比熟悉的声音，逐渐陷入了沉睡……

    “早安，Jane Foster。”醒来的Jane总觉得睡着似乎只是不久前的事情，她极不淑女地伸了个懒腰，含糊地回了一声“早”。

    “今天是第几天了？”Jane觉得脑袋沉沉的，似乎有不少不属于自己的东西出现在了脑子里。

    “第四天了，小姐。”那声音里带着一丝戏谑，“你睡得可真沉。”

    “Hugin...把思想放进我的脑子里了？”Jane撑着额头，有些神志不清。

    “哦，是的——为了充填中庭人可怜的脑子。”那声音似乎在感慨，“你倒是还不算很蠢。”

    Jane想做一个表示骄傲的动作，却累得没法动弹。

    “Munin会给予你记忆，”那声音接着道，“但这次你得醒着看看这一切了——如果你累得没能看到最后，那你就失败啰……”

    Jane昏昏沉沉的，还没反应过来的时候便已经陷入了记忆的泥沼。

    Munin所附的记忆如洪水般汹涌而来，从世界之始到诸神黄昏，一幕幕无比真实地被呈现在了Jane的眼前。

    荒野长出嫩草、江河汇满深渊、诞生的初始之神、死去的巨人……密弥尔化作世界，Asgard最终成型——那是“光明的神之乐园”。

    Allfather统治着这里。

    Thor的出生、Asgard与Jotunheim的交战、那个蓝皮肤红眼睛的霜巨人族男婴……

    也许是因为Jane下意识地想了解Thor更多，有关Thor的一幕幕比任何东西都清楚地展现在她面前——她看见Thor和那个捡来的孩子一起长大、一起玩耍、一起战斗。那时候Thor还没有Mjollner，Loki还笑得很真诚。还有Sif，她也是和他们一起长大的。还有另一个女孩子，只是关于她的部分似乎都一闪而过。

    Jane看到了Thor的顽固、看到了Loki的恶作剧、也看到了Sif对Thor情感的逐渐萌芽——她本以为这就是Munin想给她看的全部了——这是些礼物一般的记忆。直到她看到Thor缠上Loki，在他的脸上烙下调皮的一吻的时候，Jane才抓住了一条不对劲的尾巴。

    虽然想着那是孩童之间的玩笑，她还是直觉那不对劲。

    然后随着一幕幕掠过，Jane看到了更多的事——那些事充满了刻意的违和感。

    她的理智告诉她不可以再深究了，这一定是某人的设计，为了不让她通过试炼而特意制出的设计。只是如今她已无法停下。

    当她逐渐意识到自己也许发现了一个让人震惊的事实——一个当事人也许还根本没有察觉到的事实，她合上了眼睛。

    “啊，是这样？”Jane的眼睛里淌出了血——这些记忆让她已经不堪重负，“是这样？是这样……”

    她最终惨然一笑，昏了过去。

    她的试炼失败了。

 

    Thor带着Jane回了中庭，他要在哪里陪Jane一辈子。

    Jane的眼睛自试炼之后便失去了那种灵动——她几乎失明了。这仿佛是对她窥视了过多神域隐秘的惩罚。

 

    Odin和Loki一起远远地目送他们离去。

    Loki的侧脸看起来面无表情，在夕阳下的照耀下仿佛融进了空气。

    Odin看了看Loki，最终只是疲惫地叹息，什么都没说。他似乎显得更加苍老了。


	3. Chapter 3

    新墨西哥州，古普恩特。

    那是一个明媚的午后。小镇难得地来了很多人，大都穿着黑色的正装。他们的目的地意外得相同。

    在这个干燥的小镇，很少会有一片完整的绿意——不过这片墓地是其中之一。来自四面八方的人就在这里汇流，他们一个一个走到某块平凡的墓碑前，行礼、祈祷、离开。鸟儿在枝头不知消停地欢叫，时不时滴溜着眼睛看看悉索出声的人群。

    有个老人坐在一棵离墓碑不远的树下，身材魁梧、神色疲惫。

    “Mr. Odinson.”一个人走来，拍了拍老人的肩膀，“请节哀，老师一定不希望看到您这样。”

    老人缓缓点头，用粗糙的大手揉了揉脸，似乎叹了口气。

    他是Thor——在Mrs. Odinson葬礼上的Thor。

    他化作中庭人的模样陪了Jane大半个世纪，他们一起生活、一起苍老——却注定不能一起死去。Thor知道自己还有未尽的义务、Jane也知道——Thor还有将近40个世纪的人生要走，她已注定陪不了他。

    其实他已经给了她一辈子。两人在丰收祭之后回到中庭，环着世界游了个遍——Thor牵着Jane的手，作为她的眼睛，为她讲了一壁大好河山。

    中年的他们在伦敦住下。Jane的视力多年努力之下略有恢复，她在大学谋了个教职，每天教教学生倒也挺开心的——刚才拍了拍Thor肩膀的就是Jane的得意门生之一，他和Odinson夫妇的关系很不错，或者准确来说，也许比起他的老师Jane，他和时不时为老不尊拉着自己谈论美女然后被Mrs. Odinson一通臭骂的Mr. Odinson关系甚至更亲密一些。说来其实Thor平时也没事干、他也没怎么和他的人类朋友们见过面，这么多年来他只是陪Jane出差到纽约时和Tony聚过一次，而且难得得好聚好散。

    Jane教书教了大概有十几年吧？有一天她说自己累了，于是Thor听了她的意见举家迁到了他们相遇的地方——新墨西哥州的古普恩特。虽然这里早已物是人非——老Erik去世多年，实习生Darcy和她自己的实习生结婚之后便搬到了澳大利亚，似乎也多年没有联系了。

    在这里，Thor陪着Jane走过了她最后的、平平淡淡的人生。

    闭上眼睛，陪着Jane的这辈子风风雨雨似乎仍历历在目，好像睁开眼睛时还能在某个转角碰到抱着教具的年轻的她、还能抱着她、还能吻她——但其实她已经不在了。

    Thor觉得心里空荡荡的，这不像自己的风格——是不是在中庭这几十年，让他早已不再是那时的自己？

    他傻笑起来——那本该是Jane最喜欢的笑容，因为不论面容有多苍老、这个笑容都轻松愉快得和孩子的笑一样。但他现在似乎用尽力气也没法笑得那么自然了。他其实多想笑给她看啊。Asgardian相信人死之后会变成星星——就算现在天空亮得看不见一颗星星，他也知道她一直都在那里。

     注视着自己，微笑着，眼神灵动。

    “哈……”

    “Thor...?”一个极为怀念的女声在耳边响起，Thor愣愣地抬起头，看到的是Sif显着无比担心的脸——她还是那么漂亮、英气逼人。

    Thor又想扯出一个笑容来——只是他也不知道自己是成功了还是失败了。

    Sif悲伤地看着他，不觉地摇着头。她跪了下来，抱住Thor，在他耳边轻声说着：“没事了，Thor...It's OK...”

    听着这温柔的声音，Thor埋在那个酷似Jane的、温暖的怀抱里，终于哭了出来——哇哇地、放纵悲伤决堤，就像是个孩子一样。

 

    阳光从咖啡馆的落地窗里透进来，不得不说这个午后真的很美。

    Thor和Sif就坐在窗边那一桌，面前各放了一杯咖啡。Thor已经不再是老人的模样——他依然是Asgard的青年雷神。只是他望着窗外不算热闹的街道有些出神，那仍是一双中庭丧偶老人的眼睛。

    “Thor...”Sif轻轻地叫着他，眼里满是担忧。

    “最近Asgard怎么样？”Thor挂上浅浅的笑意，看向了Sif，蓝眼睛里闪着她所熟悉却又不熟悉的那种温柔，“我这么久都没有回去了。”

    Sif轻轻皱着眉头、悲伤地看了他片刻，移开了视线：“不太好，”她说着，又对上了他的眼睛，“Allfather...沉睡了。”

    Thor的瞳孔骤然收缩。

    “Thor，算我求你。”Sif的眼里满是痛苦，“回来吧，Thor，回来吧……回来吧……”她低下了头，手臂支着桌子，有些颤抖。

    Thor怔怔地看着。他都忘了上一次看见Sif哭泣是什么时候了。

    “回来吧，Thor.我们快撑不住了，太多人对Asgard虎视眈眈，长老院根本都是只会顾忌面子的蠢材，”Sif抬头，眼里含着几乎看不出的泪水，“你才该是我们的王。”

    “Thor，你该是王。”

    看着Sif灼热的眼神，Thor一阵晕眩。他忽然记起了多年之前的画面，那时Odin说：“虽然你们之中只有一个可以登上王位，但你们仍都生而为王。”

    现在只有他了。不，也许在Odin心中王位的继承人一直只有他也说不定。以前他可能神经大条到不觉得有什么不妥，他只会觉得在那个位子上他可以更好地守护一些东西。但现在的他不会。这让他对登上王位这件事总有种异样的情绪，总觉得真的登上那个位子的话，会深深地伤了那个人。

    “Thor...”Sif痛苦地眯起了眼睛，她知道Thor在想什么，因为他在想那个人的时候目光中永远不会有另外的人。

    “Thor！”Sif忽然就站了起来，打翻了自己的椅子，她一把抓住Thor的手腕，盯着因为被打断思路而略微无措的他的眼睛、眼里透着疯狂，“Loki已经死了。”

    Thor一愣，恍惚失神。

    说实话Thor已经很久没有听到这个名字了。虽然他的心常常会呼唤这个名字。但是经过时间的沉淀，那个名字变得模糊起来，随着这他对一些东西的记忆也变得模糊起来。他有种像是现在对Jane那样的错觉——似乎在哪个拐角还能撞见那个黑白分明的身影靠着墙看书的样子。明明他是在他怀里睡去的、他还为他盖上了自己的披风。

    Sif是第一个向他强调他再也见不到他了的人。

    Thor昂起了头，眯起眼睛。他以为自己会哭出来、但他没有。一滴泪都没有。

    也许在内心深处他早就忘了该如何相信那个人已经死去。

 

    Thor最终点了头，他将对Jane逝世的悲伤埋到了心的一角——与那角相对其实还有一个锁着他对那个人的悲伤的箱子，只是他已经不知道该怎么将那个尘封的箱子擦干净。他怀着承诺的使命跟Sif回了Asgard，毕竟他曾说过要守护这里到最后一刻。

 

    啊，既然不管怎么样都是守护这里……那成王、便成王吧。

    成王吧。


	4. Chapter 4

    时隔多年，Thor终于再次踏上了这片承载了他百年记忆的土地。

    Asgard一直都是这副祥和的样子。微风轻拂,鸟语花香。与中庭不同的是Asgard的四季，它们都更为漫长,也没有那么分明,但还是辨得出来的。

    现在Asgard正处秋季,风携着丰收的气息,吹到身上略带凉意。走在街道,Thor眯着眼,环看这景色依然熟悉却透出隐隐陌生的地方,也说不出到底是什么变了。

    Sif见Thor似乎对四周有些兴趣,笑着提醒道:“我们小时候也来这里玩的。那边本来有家炸鸡店,现在搬走了。你以前不还老瞒着我们到这儿偷吃的吗?”

    听着Sif说,Thor有些想起来了,不觉恍然地“哦”了一声——那时候他们三个的确常常来这里……

    他们三个。

    Thor轻轻合上了眼睛。他还记得那时的画面:黑发的少年纤细优雅、茶发的女孩笑靥如花……猛然睁开眼,看了眼Sif——当年稚嫩的小女孩已经出落得如此高挑动人,乌黑的长发束在脑后,几乎看不出记忆中的红茶色了。

    “Sif...”Thor有些疑虑,但对上Sif炯炯有神的眼睛,他还是把话吞了下去,喃喃地夸了句,“你头发真漂亮。”

    Sif盯了他一会儿,又微笑道:“谢谢。”

 

    “陛下就在里面,”Sif将Thor领到了Odin的寝殿门口,停下了,“陛下曾经指示过:如果你回来了,要让你单独去见他……”言下之意便是她只能陪他到这里了。

    “好,你先回去吧,”Thor怔怔地看着将位置挪到了完全看不见原来寝殿的父亲的寝殿大门,对Sif说道,“等会儿见。”虽是补了这句,听起来却没有半点“等会儿再见”的兴致。

    Sif什么也不说,只是点点头就告退了。

    Sif走后,Thor在门口又傻站了一会儿,想着这么多年没有见到父亲了,见面应该说什么?又吵起来怎么办?……忽然苦笑这些年的中庭生活让他明礼了很多——再一怔愣,他想起自己回来就是为了帮沉睡的父亲打理Asgard。

    父亲已经沉睡,他们没法吵架了。

    Thor笑得有些无奈,鼻子略略发酸。他摇着头推开了寝殿的大门。

    “Thor Odinson, my son.”熟悉的声音在他关上大门的瞬间响起,Thor以为自己听错了,抬头一看,却发现Odin真的站在自己面前。

    “欢迎回来。”Odin看着Thor,露出自豪的笑容,却没有拥抱他的意思。

    Thor知道这是Odin的幻象、一触即散的幻象——虽然Odin不屑魔法,但他还是会的,所以他做了一个幻影陪在沉睡的真身旁边,等儿子回家。

    “现在Asgard需要的,不是沉睡的天父、而该是一个清醒的帝王。”Odin看着Thor,沧桑的独眼中透出一丝欣慰,“我很高兴，你似乎已经准备好了。”他说得很缓慢,上下打量着这个气质已经全然不同的儿子,微笑更甚,又拉出了几道皱纹。

    “Father……”Thor怔怔地盯着那个的幻象,喉结上下滚动,却只能发出低低的声音,像是卡在嗓子里的哽咽。

    “我依然是Odin Allfather——只是累了，要歇歇。”Odin的幻象说着,伸手指了一个房间,“我想说的、还是你自己去看吧……”

    最后看了Thor一眼,Odin笑得很慈爱,并非作为万物之父、只是作为一个孩子的年迈父亲:“去吧,孩子……”那并没有存在很久的幻象就这么一点点消失了——从四肢到躯干、到发梢、到脸庞、最后是笑容。

    Thor看着幻象之前站的地方,愣了一会儿——他记得那时他拒绝了王位，Odin也是这么跟他说的。

    “Go, my son.”

    Thor Odinson.

 

    打开Odin指过的门,Thor一眼就看到了沉睡的父亲——那真实的苍老和疲惫是就算吃下Idun的青春之果也无法掩饰的。但也许不是错觉,Odin的脸带上了若有若无的欣慰笑容,似乎在为儿子的归家感到单纯的喜悦。

    Thor沉默地看着父亲,心里升起了愧疚——或许他当时就该登上王位的,那样的话,也许父亲就不会苍老如斯、也许自己还能是当年的雷神、也许、也许Jane……

    忽然,Thor看到一个影子投在了面前——猛然抬头,便对上一双久违的绿色眸子。

    “Hey, Thor.”逆着光,Loki就那么不真实地站在那里,脸上带着令Thor无比怀念的笑,他说,“好久不见。”笑得不亲近也不疏远、态度温和自谦、却又将与生具来的骄傲诠释得恰到好处——还是Thor记得的Loki。

    “Lo..Loki...”Thor怔在原地足有四五秒,他忽然迈开步子,三两步跨到Loki面前,紧紧地抱住他,“这些年到哪里去了?”Loki似乎比他记忆中还要纤瘦,这让他更加心痛,“我还以为你……你……”便就此哽住,下面的话再也说不出口。

    Loki乖巧地倚在Thor身上,下巴抵着他的肩,微笑,眼里却无声地含泪。也不回抱Thor,只是安安静静地、依靠着久违的温度。

    Thor像是哄孩子一样,抱着Loki摇晃着身躯,一遍又一遍喃喃出声:“你去哪儿了……你去哪儿了……”

    “我……能去哪儿……”Loki轻轻将Thor推开一些,看着他的眼睛,勾着有些悲伤又有些自嘲的笑,“Brother,我哪儿都没去。”

    看着那双宝石般的绿眼睛里腾着却倔强地不愿落下的泪水,Thor忽然有些颤抖——他更加清楚地记起这次弟弟的失踪不是什么好玩的恶作剧。

    是他把他留下了。

    是他丢下了他。

    “我不会再丢下你一个人了……”Thor的左手轻轻颤抖着，抚上了 Loki的后颈,拇指摩挲着他的耳垂，“绝对不会……”他这么发誓。

    天知道这些年他有多痛多苦、他有多恨自己大意的无知。

    感受着后颈贴着的那只手，Loki怀恋着这久违的安心，多想忘记一切。

    天知道这些年他有多痛多恨、他有多苦Thor无情的取舍。

    狠狠咬了一口下唇,Loki强迫自己从这温暖中清醒。他显得有些慌张,因为他比任何人都惧怕潜伏在幸福之后的撕心裂肺。

    这时Thor突然松开了他的手。

    “Thor?”Loki轻声疑惑地唤,却发现Thor只是一动不动地侧身站着,回避着他的视线,眼圈儿有些发红。Loki顿时明白Thor是哭了。

    “Thor?”他小心翼翼地叫着,又带着恶作剧的心思故意凑过去、一脸无辜地盯着Thor的脸看,企图抓住Thor的视线,“Brother?”他轻叫着,声音里隐约掺了点调皮。

    Thor几次抬眼,撞上Loki故意做出的担忧无辜的眼神,忍不住笑了,眼圈儿还有点红,只是心中的阴霾似乎散开了。而Loki看着那张让自己极为留恋的、灿烂如Asgard之阳的笑脸,也不禁笑了出来。

    两人似乎回到了当时年少,没有阳谋阴划、没有隔阂、没有仇恨,Thor还是天真的傻大个、Loki还是温文的二王子。他们还能单纯地认为快乐是一辈子的快乐、幸福是一辈子的幸福。

    他们放纵地笑了很久,直到Loki逐渐缓下笑,轻轻出声止住正开怀大笑的Thor。

    “Thor...”他说,“我们……先出去吧。”

    Thor这才忽然想起Odin还在这里沉睡,讪讪地收敛了些许笑容:“好……好……”心中暗暗向父亲告了罪,和Loki一起走出了房间。

 

    看到Loki在变化其实已经不小的宫殿间闲庭穿梭,Thor有些惊讶,他跟在Loki身后,问起来:“Loki,你什么时候回来的?”

    Loki的脚步几不可察地顿了一下。

    “我?”他的声音很轻松,只是不太正常地喘着气,“我一早就回来了。”

    “一早?”Thor有点不理解。

    “就是说……到了。”Loki忽然在一座宫殿前停下了,挑眉、略略嘲笑,“我觉得你一定蠢得找不到自己的宫殿了。”

    Thor这才注意到Loki是将自己引到了自己的宫殿门口——这么些年过去,这座宫殿与记忆中的似乎也出现了偏差,显得不那么熟悉了。

    “我先回去了。”

    “等等!”Thor叫住背身离开的Loki。那个着了黑色长袍的身影顿在了不远处,夕阳西下,在他身后拉出一道长长的影子。他愈显十分纤瘦、且无依无靠,透出让人心痛的孤独和寂凉。

    Thor忽然意识到他们经历了千年的岁月、已经再回不去从前。他看着他，甚至几乎不敢再大声叫出他的名字,只怕那会惊吓到那个仿佛已经化作了孤单的人。

    “Loki?”

    Loki听着Thor的声音,就那么侧过身。夕色将他俊美的脸庞描画得更加柔和,半边光、半边影。

    “Thor,我一直都在Asgard——自我醒来、一直都在。”他微笑着,似乎非常满意于Thor呆愣的反应,“你可能会好奇我是什么时候活过来的。”耸耸肩,“也许是你走后不久吧?也许是很久?我不知道,反正我醒来你已经不在了,所以我就只好自己回来了。”

    “你……这么多年一直躲着?”Thor在震惊中,拼命挤出了几个字。

    “没有。”Loki扬了扬尾音,“既然你不要Asgard,那就我来收拾这里——变成Odin的样子又不耗什么力气——不不不,别用这种眼神看我!”

    “这么多年你都在假扮父亲?”悲恸取代了Thor眼中的震动,他有一瞬间很后悔刚才和Loki的亲近,“你把父亲怎么了!!”他该清楚的!该清楚这个人的无情和自私!他该清楚这个人早不是当年那个文雅纯善的少年!

    “我说了别用这种眼神看我!我受够了!!”Loki忽然朝Thor吼了出来,让Thor猛得一怔,“是你自己放弃了这个位子的!Odin问过你的!所以我才在这个该死的地方愚蠢地做了个假王!可最后呢?”绿眼睛里含满了泪水,他的表情痛苦得几近狰狞,“我竟然忘了你才是他的儿子?我竟然忘了只有你才是他的儿子!!”

    Loki吼完竟像是脱了力,喘着气,昂了昂头。他的沉默给了Thor——也给了他自己，一些时间。

    许久,Loki才缓缓地再次开口,

    “所以……”略微一顿，“他算准你会回来——于是简单地沉睡、简单地让整个Asgard知道了他的沉睡……”他带着轻轻的、自嘲的笑容,“简单地把这里的一切给了你。”

    简单地将我偷来的一切全部……收回。

    后面的话Loki永远也不会说出口——或许他甚至都没有注意自己竟冒出了这样的念头。

    Thor看着Loki欲哭将哭未哭的脸,仓皇无措的安慰几乎就要脱口而出——却忽然生了些异样的情绪,那些本该不假思索地说出的安慰的话到了嘴边全都消失了个一干二净。

    他听着自己无法控制地开口:“Jane.”只有一个名字，却叫得咄咄逼人。

    而随着这个名字被点出，Thor的心情莫名地、归于了平静——平静得就如一滩死水，再没有半点波纹。

    在听到这名字的瞬间,Loki的眼睛骤得瞪大,他盯着Thor,似乎有些不敢相信Thor会就这么拿这个名字质问自己。只是他在那张刚毅的脸上没有发觉一丝犹豫。

    Loki的眼底流出了悲惨和绝望。

    他早该记住人们总是能在眨眼间忘了自己的信誓旦旦。

    他早该习惯了形单影只。

    那双眼合上,再睁开时已再没有怀念，只剩了刻骨的疯狂纠缠着那一汪清绿,将它生生搅作浑水。

    像是从最黑暗的缝隙里挤出来一样，那声音将痛千百万倍地压缩成两个单纯的字眼。

    “是我……”他说的时候没有看Thor，只是说完后的抬眸痛得惊心动魄——那是最后引爆了疯狂的、不管不顾的眼神！

    “是我故意设计让她没有通过试炼!”是我卑鄙地利用了那女人对你的感情！

    “一切都是我!”一切阴影要我来充当一切间隙都要我来填满一切失败都要我来背负一切背叛都要我来承担！！

    “都是我!!!”都是我都是我都是我都是我都是我都是我！！！！！

    Thor看着发狂长啸的Loki,没有一丝感情起伏。此时的他平静得让多年后偶然回忆起这幕的他心痛后悔得几乎想活剥生吞了自己——多年后的他拉过乖巧地缩在身边的他便可以取暖，而多年前的他却曾向那般无依无靠的他投以最冰冷的视线。

    “对了!”Loki忽然戏剧性地顿住，他露出了恍然,机械地挺直了身子、双手抬起、一抖,变出了一条红艳的旧披风,“这个也该还给你了……”放手,给他一个笑,神似一枝水仙带水的骄傲,“也许我该感激你至少记得给我的遗体盖上一块遮羞布。”

    转身离开,那背影孤单而绝决。

    披风殷红似血,划破了暮色,随风飘到Thor身前。

    Thor俯下身子将那披风捡起，抖了几下略作查看，发现这披风除了略褪色之外还和新的没有大差别——只是他做这些时依如止水、静得可怕。

    这不该是他。

 

    后来几天Thor一直没有见到Loki。

    再后来……再后来Thor就登基了。

    Asgard迎来了它的新王。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R警告。

    登基之后便是庆祝的晚宴。

    似乎是想冲淡Odin沉入深眠才换来的Thor仓促登基的尴尬、再加上对Thor时隔多年重返Asgard的喜悦,这场晚宴相当热闹。Sif坐在Thor边上,难得得散下了头发,一改从前的英武之气,倒显出几分妩媚来;Fandral和几位女神交谈甚欢;Hogun在Volstagg身边安静地喝酒,只是似乎对明显已经醉得不轻并开始撒酒疯大侃特侃的Volstagg有些无奈。

    Loki略施变形术扮成一个不受关注的小神坐在角落,远远地看到Sif给Thor斟酒,黑色的长发垂下,就像夜幕下的瀑布一般,反射着中庭明月般的光辉,柔顺却又狂野。Thor举着杯,似乎已经喝得烂醉,半撑在桌上,不知究竟是在哭还是在笑。

    Loki看了一会儿,就向正聊天的几个临时伙伴找借口退出了晚宴,举止得体得很。

 

    回到房间——现在他住回了自己原来的宫殿,只是没有了仆人、没有了侍卫而已——他已经再也不是Asgard的假王。

    他只是个不该存在于这里的人而已。

    Loki并没有睡意。他来到了露台上，撑着石质冰冷的栏杆,静静地看夜空。苍白的皮肤被星辰照得几乎透出了死气,而那双眼睛里似乎藏着一片星空下的森林,寂静而深邃。

    这宫殿建得极偏,只能隐约看到远处宴会的光亮。这给Loki提供了近乎死亡的安静。而且在寂寞的包围下(不论是不是在意,它的确存在),Loki觉得自己可以理清更多的事。

    “Brother.”他轻声念着,微微垂首、不再看天。

    那个黄昏之后他一直避开Thor——这不是什么难事，因为他本就不怎么出门。

    其实那天失态地甩下Thor之后他很快就平静了。然后他便开始了思考。然后，他想自己也许已经理清了一些事情。

    比如说……那天他看着那样平静无情的陌生的Thor为什么心会那么痛。

    为什么会那么委屈？

    为什么会那么不甘？

    啊啊……

    是从什么时候开始的?

    Loki盯着石栏，有些出神。

    是从什么时候开始的?

    这种自己曾不屑的、脆弱的感情——什么时候也降临在了自己身上?

    手指抚上胸口,心脏正在那里面有力地跳动着。

    他是爱上了,爱上了Thor、自己名义上的哥哥,当年的大王子、现如今的Asgard之王。这不同于儿时对Odin的崇敬、对母亲的依恋、也不是兄弟之情——区区爱情,精明如他、邪神Loki,早该察觉到了。

    是那时候吗?Loki试着回忆——儿时用单纯的行为为自己的恶作剧辩护的兄长、少年对肉搏情有独衷却为魔法头痛不已连声抱怨的兄长、青年第一次便战胜了龙迫不及待向自己炫耀一番的兄长、这样的兄长、那样的兄长……Loki活了这么久,记忆中却似乎满满得都是那个笑容如Asgard初升之阳般耀眼的傻大个儿。

    所以对Odin的认可没有了期待、也再无法感受到Fragga的温暖的自己,才甘愿因他死去——虽对自己的复生不是很明白,但Loki相信自己总会查明……

    “吱呀——哐!”随着门的开启又关闭,却是Thor带着一身酒气出现在Loki的房间,不顾Loki略微显于表面的震惊,摇摇摆摆地向他走去。

    Loki稍一迟疑,还是快步走向了Thor,扛着他的手臂打算带他坐下,嘴里还不忘说上几句。

    “哥哥你这是抛下自己的登基贺宴和美人Sif找我叙旧来了?”勾起一抹玩味的笑，“今天Sif可真漂亮,我从没见她这么像个女人过。”

    听他的口气，似乎几天前的不欢而散是假的、多年前的抛尸荒野也只是错觉。好像他们还都是Asgard的年轻王子、还是亲密无间的兄弟。

    “晚宴已经……结束了……”Thor模糊不清地囔着,“Sif……哈……Jane……”

    听到Jane的名字,Loki的笑容不可察觉地一僵,但只消片刻他又笑了起来:“哥哥你酒量退步了,醉得很厉害啊!”

    但这时他只感到自己扶着的人忽然一顿。

    Loki抬起头便对上了Thor的眼睛,那是双与自己不甚相同的眼睛,湛蓝如汪洋。虽然现在那眼里浑浊一片,却仍精准地锁定了他……

    上一秒还醉得像一滩烂泥的Thor似乎瞬间恢复了力气,他发出一声低吼,箍住Loki纤瘦的双肩,然后将他重重地扔到了床上,自己也立即欺身压上,右手将Loki的双手固定在那头黑发上方,左腿则压在他的双腿上。做完这,Thor上身贴上Loki,肩碰肩,将头埋在了他的右颊边上。

    Loki觉得至少这瞬间,自己的沉着完全消失了,根本没能做出反应,等他意识到、危机感油然而生的时候,反抗已是徒劳。但他还是不死心地挣扎:“放开……放开我!”

    “Jane……”Thor只是一个喘息、吐出一个名字,便让Loki忽然不动了。感到这一点,Thor缓缓抬起身子,不松开一点束缚,居高临下地看着僵硬的Loki,左手轻轻抚过他苍白的脸庞……猛地掐住他的脖子!

    “为什么?!为什么!!”Thor吼得歇嘶底里,手里狠狠地用上了力,“为什么不让Jane完成试炼?为什么?!她明明可以的!她明明可以成为神、明明可以明呆在我身边、明明不该……不该……”Thor的表情被悲恸扭在一起,他似乎无力了一般,右手松开,又趴回Loki身上,低低地抽泣,“……她不该这么死去的……不该的……她该陪着我的……该陪着的……”

    重新呼吸到空气的Loki大口喘息着,他努力压低声音让自己显得不那么狼狈,只是心中腾起一股难以言明的悲伤。他很想将手指插在哥哥的发间、与他额头相碰,告诉他自己可以陪他一辈子——但他的骄傲不允许他这么坦白,而且手也仍被Thor扣着手腕锁在头发上方。所以他只是有气无力地喊了一句:“Brother...”声音低、沙哑、且迷茫。

    谁知这让Thor猛得一震,然后便——彻底发狂!他疯癫般地扯开Loki的长袍,撕烂了衬衫,露出了他比女人更加纤瘦的纯白身躯:“你为什么要这样!为什么要夺走她!”

    “不要,Thor……下去!”Loki拼命地挣扎着,拼尽全力想将Thor甩下去,但他本就不是可以用强壮了形容的人、又不擅近身技,对上Thor就像是对上了克星一样——本来他可以使用魔法的,但那是极为精细的元素操纵,如今方寸大乱的Loki已经无法分出一丝心神去控制它了。

    “Loki...”Thor低吼着,像是黑夜中的蛇那样嘶着声,绞开Loki身上最后的防线——赤身裸体的他……Thor不是没有这方面经验的人,Loki的身体与任何一个他抱过的女神都不同——那是一副男性的身躯,平时裹在长袍下的身体其实不是没有肌肉,只是不至健美，而绝非骨瘦如材。

    那副身躯兼附着女性的纤细和男性的刚强,洁白无瑕——从露台透来的星光让Loki如精灵……更准确地说,是美得像个妖精——Thor曾在中庭的书中读到过这种比精灵少了纯净却多了妩媚的生物。

    他也许有些迷失了。

    ……不,他一定是迷失了——Loki可以确定这一点——这个呆在阴影之中却毫无违合感的男人绝不是他所熟知的Thor。所以他的危机感更甚——本就缺少安全感的他陷入了类似于惊慌的情绪之中。

    他知道Thor要干什么。但他不知道Thor为什么要这样。

    他只确定自己绝对不要这么不明不白地就奉献出去——就算他爱着Thor。

    身上不着片缕的Loki感到了秋季丝丝的凉意，但是Thor的身体却是异常火热，他忽然松开了扣着Loki手腕的左手，直起身子将衣服迅速脱下——为了宴会，他难得地没有穿一身重甲，但他还是披上了披风。

    Loki乘着这个机会把自己直了起来，只是一起身就撞到了Thor的怀里，那怀抱霸道得可怕，将他重新按回了床上。他的双腿还被压在Thor的左腿下面没法动弹——Loki现在躺在床上，小腿却垂在床沿。床略高，就算是绷直了脚背也没办法够到地面，这让Loki越发恐惧。

    这时候Thor已经将裤子半褪，露出了他高昂着的巨大阴茎。

    “Thor...Brother...”Loki觉得自己甚至不敢再看Thor，只想找个地方躲起来、永远地躲起来，他似乎已经不奢望可以自己逃离，只是拼命用手臂遮着自己的脸，声音轻而颤抖，“Please...Don't...”

    但Thor已经听不见任何声音了。他伏低身子，抓住Loki的手臂，狠狠地将它们压到Loki的头发上方，这次他很粗暴地将那双手用解下的披风紧紧绑住，再将一把抱住Loki，将他压到了床中间，把全身力量放在了他身上，扯着披风系上了床背。

    床很大，Loki被迫完全地舒展着身子，只是无比僵硬、无比得……耻辱。他感受着Thor全身的重量、感受着Thor喷在自己脸上的鼻息——这些从儿时便该熟悉得如自己的呼吸一般的东西，似乎忽然就陌生了。

    Thor抓着Loki的腿根将Loki的腿抬起，那双腿毫无赘肉，白皙精致得像是雕像那样完美……

    “Thor!!!”Thor听着这声嘶力竭的喊叫不由一顿，稍抬头便看到Loki狠狠地盯着自己，那双绿宝石般的眼睛像一匹受了伤的狼，清明之中夹着一丝疯狂的意味，“到此……为止!”

    “别逼我恨你!!!”

    Loki并没有真的恨过Thor，他只是一只仰望着他、羡慕着他。光影一向是该同时出现的，Loki就是Thor的影子——没有他、便没有他。他曾想着就一直陪着Thor就好。直到他知道了自己的身世，他终于明白过来：这一切不过是自己偷来的——那所有的幸福和美好，他本不被允许拥有。

     既然本就不该是自己的，那就一定会有失去的一天。所以Loki才会那样渴求真正属于自己的东西。

    也许他希望过那得是Thor。

    其实Loki从不想自己成为一味被保护着的那个人，无法回报的恩情对他而言是一种负担、在身世揭穿之后更是一种自卑的来源——Thor却一直付出着保护——这个他冀望一朝可以平起平坐的人、他的哥哥，一直用看似愚蠢……或是的确愚蠢的举动企图保护他。

    怎么说变就变了?Loki笑得有些悲哀。

    当撕心裂肺的疼痛从下身传来、一声悲惨的哀嚎就要不可控制地从口中溢出——Loki却生生地忍住了。那张俊美的脸被从未感受过的疼痛扭曲，只是咬紧下唇，发出了闷闷的、“唔”的声响。

    这场性爱无关爱情,它更像单方面的发泄、也是一场战争。

    没有前戏、没有探索、没有珍视。

    在Thor毫无温存的冲撞之中,Loki没有得到丝毫快感,他只觉得自己下一刻就会裂为两半,也许一半高傲如隼、一半卑下似蝼,只是注定了不再成活。

    他以残存的意念将Thor带给自己的伤看了个清清楚楚透透彻彻,并用尽一切力量紧咬下唇,企图维护自己最后的尊严。

    他想也许这是自找的、自做自受。

    就像所有的恶作剧总该迎来报应。只是这次的报应大得Loki有些承受不住了。

    当寝宫里的春意与星辰之光缠成一片暧昧,这世界却静得可怕——那是仿佛来自远古荒野的沉寂。

    本就缺少血色的嘴唇被咬出了血,一部分滑入口腔,腥甜中带着苦涩;一部分顺着嘴角流下,在床单上勾出妖冶的红花。下身已几乎没有知觉了,Loki甚至觉得自己已经不似活着——他只能随着身体的剧烈晃动感受到Thor一下一下不曾停止的冲撞、逐渐变成冲刺。

    当已经开始用自发的迟钝掩蔽疼痛的下体被一种可怕的肿胀感填满时,他却笑了出来、狂笑不止,似乎自己碰上了这世上最可笑的事那样。

    “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——!!”Loki如真的很开怀一般，笑容布满了他的脸,他像是拒绝什么好意那样摇着头,眼角却溢出了泪,流到床单上,点出一片浅浅的水迹。

    “我这个Jotunheim的贱种都能将你勾引成这副模样,你真是可以……哈哈哈哈哈哈——!!Thor!!!”

    诅咒般地大吼着Thor名字的时候,一片黑暗袭来,后面的事情Loki再没有了记忆。

    他只是沉沉地躺倒在那里,苍白得不似存活。

    世界一片死寂。


	6. Chapter 6

    Thor从一片混沌中逐渐清醒的时候呆愣了很久。

    那个黄昏之后便一直没有见到的人此时就蜷在自己身前，单薄而苍白,怕冷似地努力想收起四肢。鲜血在白色的床单上染出一朵妖冶的血莲花。

    “Loki...?”Thor缓缓地跪在床上,慢慢地、轻轻地爬到Loki身边,伸手,想触碰那纤细的肩膀。

    Loki...

    在他触到的一瞬间,Loki反射性地颤抖了一下。

    那瞬间Thor只觉得自己仿佛被利刃刺穿了心脏。

    “Lo...Loki...”

    他拼命解开将Loki的手腕勒出了血痕的披风,把Loki紧紧抱进怀里,双手抖得像在狂风中抽搐的纸条。

    不停摇晃着，但那个瘫软在怀中的人却不曾给予他一点回应,只是紧闭双眼、沉沉地睡着,如遭梦魇。

    Thor怎么会不知道发生了什么?就算头脑中的记忆不清不楚,身体也将那一切记了个明明白白——他像个发情的疯兽一样强奸了自己的弟弟!

    Loki就那么无力地蜷缩着,小穴中仍有白浊混着鲜血淌出,将被单染上惊心动魄的红。

    你怎么忍心这样?

    Thor在心中逼问着自己。其实他现在恨不得真的给自己一刀。

    你怎么忍心这样伤他……

    看着怀中人赤裸的身躯，Thor止不住地颤抖起来,然后他忽然意识到地给他裹上披风,在匆忙中一提裤子就将Loki打横搂起,冲出了宫殿。

    Thor在隐约中意识到也许一切从这刻开始才真正地毁了，毁得彻彻底底。

    是他亲手将两人近千年的兄弟情谊砸了个粉碎——这情谊无关血缘,本该是真正无法斩断的啊!

    Asgard的夜风吹拂,撩起披风一角,Loki白皙修长的双腿若隐若现。

    那沾满神圣气息的风扫在Thor身上,却让他猛得一怔,停下了。

    他忽然想起了Loki现在的身份。

    该怎么解释?Loki应该已经死了却又出现在Asgard?他不一定要解释什么，但那些长老院的成员大都对Loki恨之入骨,他们会怎么做?嘲弄和讽刺?——如果只是这样也许还好了。Thor已经不是当年的自己，他清楚他们的私心、清楚他们绝不会因为Loki做过什么就放过折磨他的机会，就算一时不行，他们也总会抓住些有的没的对他进行审判。

    毕竟以前Loki就已经付出得不少，但长老院的态度明确得让人心寒。

    说到底他们其实也怕他。Loki太自由、太聪明、太有野心、又杀伐果断，不将他关入牢笼，他们总不能心安。

    Thor知道自己的权力不是绝对的,他清楚自己依然无法从那些固执的胆小鬼手中保护Loki——这匹被他伤到了最深处的、敏感纤细的白狼。

    是夜微凉。

    Loki,我该带你去哪儿?

 

    Loki从没有这么奇异于“自己还活着”这件事,他本来一直认为那理所当然——因为他有那个能力活下来。

    但这次从黑暗之中醒来,越清楚地认识到“自己活着”、Loki越觉得讽刺。

    下体的胀痛已经消失,显然是被谁清理过了。只是轻轻动作便扯出的撕裂般的疼痛无时无刻不提醒着他那个令他无比耻辱的事实。

    他被Thor上了。

    Loki忍着钻透心脏的疼痛拼命支起身子,靠在床背上,伸手出神地看着,忽然悲哀而自嘲地轻笑出声。

    Loki,你还剩下什么?

    “吱——”

    随着轻轻的开门声,一个女孩子冒冒失失闯了进来:“先生……?!”与Loki对视了片刻,脸忽然胀得通红,她马上转过身去,挺直背、紧张地大声道歉:“我……我不是有意的!”

    Loki现在不着片缕,黑发搭在肩头,性感的锁骨清晰可见——身材修长、肤色苍白的他的确是个女孩子见了都会无比脸红。

    Loki看到那女孩时愣了一下,然后下意识地拉起被子——其实他本不该为被女孩子看见裸体这种事而慌张的,或者说他本就极少慌张。

    只是这次,他看着那个女孩，乱了。

    他像个孩子那样把被子蒙在了头上,在一片黑暗中抱起双膝、仿佛怀抱着自以为是的安全感。

    他想他应该在这黑暗之中永远地睡去才好。

    没有人知道地、永远地睡去才好……

    “Loki!”听到这声音的瞬间,他的一切动作似乎完全凝固了。

    女孩叫了声:“先生!”

    Thor却是直接掠过那女孩坐到了Loki床上,隔着被子紧紧抱住了那具纤细的身躯,哄孩子般地摇晃着:“Loki...Loki...”一声又一声,喃喃地念。

    “先生,”又传来了女孩不太确定的声音,“Lou先生好些了吗?或是……Loki先生?”

    “啊……Sigyn...”Thor不安地松开了一只手,摸了摸鼻子,“是Lou...Lou...不是Loki...”

    “嗯……”Sigyn还是些困惑,盯着两人看了看，但也许是太单纯，她点了点头。

    Thor感觉到Loki动了动,立刻回头去看,发现Loki已经拉放好了被子,优雅地直挺着单薄赤裸的身子,正似笑非笑地看着自己,“我还以为自己醒来就会得到被充入后宫的消息呢?”

    “哦,不。”他夸张地做出恍然大悟的表情,“想必长老院是不会同意的吧!”低头看看手,笑道,“但不管表面如何,私底下他们都该笑得快断气了?嗯?”Loki抬眼,勾起一抹自嘲的冷笑。

    Thor看着用近乎冷酷的表情掩起自己一切情绪波动的Loki,心底抽痛。他忽然不顾一切地抱住那不着片缕的纤细身躯,眼睛靠在Loki细瘦的肩头。

    “I'm sorry, Loki... I'm sorry...”

    Loki僵着身子接受Thor的怀抱,微昂着头,眼底浮起一层水气,只是倔强地不将那些脆弱的情绪流于表面。如果Thor看到他这样的表情,一定会想起自己在中庭找到他的时候——受伤的眼神和冷漠的话语交缠成了如此时这般的冰凉。

    那时他说:

    ”Did you mourn?”

    只是Thor现在错过了那一闪而逝的悲哀。

    “啊哈……”Loki忽然变了表情,他咯咯地笑起来轻摇着头,双手从后面搭上Thor的肩,将他轻轻拉开,深深地看着那双坦率露出悔意的蓝眼睛,捧上了Thor的后脑勺。那纤细的双手插在那金发中,轻轻揉着,看起来极尽温柔。

    “噢,brother...”他视线流转,像在害羞一般,终于又与Thor对上了眼时他被吓到似地收回视线,又再望过去,笑得温和而妖冶。

    “我可以请你出去吗?”他凑到Thor耳边,薄唇轻启、耳语细软,声音却清澈而冰冷,“我真的、真的,不太想看见你。”

    说罢Loki便放开了Thor,优雅地支着手臂、挺直身子,表情羞怯如第一次在情人面前褪下衣衫的女孩一样,只是那眼底的恨让Thor如坠冰窟。

    “我……”Thor本来还想说些什么,只是生生顿住了——作为中庭人生活的那辈子磨平了他性格中的部分棱角,他已经明白话语有时是多么苍白无力。

    况且其实他也心如乱麻。他不知道自己忽然是抽得什么疯、也不知道到底该再怎么去面对自己的弟弟。

    所以Thor选择了离开。他最后看了一眼Loki——那俊朗瘦削的面庞已经退却了笑容,他只是冰冷而高傲地微昂着,眼睑半垂。就像只天鹅。

    “I`m sorry.”

    “嘭”的关门声将那声道歉锁在了门里。

    不大的房门似乎隔绝了两个世界。

 

    房里陷入了一片沉寂。那个背对Loki站在一边的红茶色长发的女孩紧张得似乎大气不敢出一口。

    “你还想在那里站多久?”

    听到Loki声音的Sigyn略吃惊地回过头,却又被那露在被子外的赤裸上身吓得转了回来,头垂得更低了,从侧面都可以看出她满脸通红。

    但Loki看到这样的她却居然嘲讽地笑了出来。

    “他没有认出你么,Sigyn?”语调随意得像是他们相识多年。他漫不经心地看着自己苍白的手指,翻来覆去。

    Sigyn僵硬的身体轻轻放松下来。她嘻嘻一笑转过了身,脸上的红晕再不显得窘迫,配上灿烂的笑容让她显得精灵起来。

    “好久不见,Loki!”她大大咧咧地打了个招呼,声音却像是直接传到了人心里的铃响。她径自走到Loki床边,故意弄出很大动静地一跳坐下,再侧身盯着他,琥珀色的眼睛调皮地眨着,“我以为你也不认识我了。”

    Loki垂头哼笑了一声,把手放下,全身放松地靠上床背,才又抬起了头,只是不知道他在看着什么地方,眼神有些恍惚。

    看着这样的Loki,Sigyn渐渐收敛了笑容。

    其实他们也已经多年未见，如果不是这次，也许他们一辈子都不会再见面。那也不会对他们的人生有任何影响。

    Sigyn还记得最后一次看见Loki的时候他的样子。结果那个小男孩最后还是长成了这样气质悲伤的青年。

    心口有些泛疼,她转过了身,跪坐在Loki旁边,双手支着身子,轻声开口:“他……”

    “如你所见而已,”Loki垂了垂眼转移了片刻的视线,然后又抬头看向Sigyn,眼里带着他一惯的戏谑,只是深深的疲惫让那显得非常违和,“你的梦中情人……”

    “Loki...”没等Loki将自己的尊严当作笑话说出口,Sigyn就抱住了他,她闭上眼睛,在Loki耳边呢喃,“别说了……别说了……”那声音就像抚过花瓣的和风一般温柔。

    Loki感受着这并不被身体陌生的温暖环抱,顺从地搂住Sigyn,阖上了双眼。

 

    有些事情发生了注定就无法挽回。

    有些事情你做了就别后悔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于Sigyn】名字取自北欧神话（加上看k大的文的时候真是极爱绿姑娘~），其实之前已经做过两次会有这么一个女配出场的铺垫，不知道有没有人还记得  
> 当时设计这样一个角色其实是想着实在不好让Loki和Thor在才发生了这样那样有的没的之后就马上冒失地相见，觉得自己写不来，所以想给自己一个过渡、在文中也给他们一个过渡、一点时间  
> Sigyn会是本文中很重要的角色，会贯穿全文，所以会有几篇以回忆+正文格式出现的章节  
> 因为比较没有自信把握好角色偏重，虽然不可能写成BG之类的，还是有些不安大家会不会不能接受这样一个在某些时候可能比Thor更亲近Loki的存在。毕竟千年的性格也不是一朝一夕就能改变，Thor本质上还是不懂得细致的糙汉（等？！），Frigg都已经不在的现在，如果没有一个人可以站在Loki身边帮他我真怕自己会把他写崩溃  
> 【最后想着真的只能尽自己全力写出自己想写的东西了。】  
> 谢谢君懿可以开导这货。  
> 亲们有不满意不理解可以提。最后对不起不能接受这种设定下的剧情的孩子们，只能戳右上角了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开始到第十章开头都会穿插以前的回忆，主要是关于Sigyn和两人小时候的片段，和正时间轴会隔开来。

    Loki第一次见到Sigyn是在皇宫的后花园。

    那是Asgard的春天,花园里开满了鲜艳的花朵,树枝抽芽、蜂蝶齐舞。Loki本来是在看书的,却被Thor硬拽到了花园去。Thor喋喋不休地说想Loki帮自己挑一朵花送给Sif好配上她那头美丽的秀发,毕竟Sif的生日就要到了,Loki下意识里却想着自己一定要把Sif的头发剪光——那时他们才多大?

    一个女孩子就那么忽然出现在他们面前,像个跳出梦境的精灵。

    她看见他们不禁轻轻惊叫一声,并没有特别动听,但是很直、很真,直接传到了人心里。那女孩儿有一头红茶色的长发,微微卷着,琥珀般的眼睛里封着整个世界。

    她似乎吓了一跳,几乎要逃走却又生生止步。深呼吸一口气,再抬头时她已经不再慌张。

    “我叫Sigyn.”她坦率地笑着自我介绍,“很高兴见到你们。”

    Loki从不记得皇宫有Sigyn这样一个女孩子,也不像侍女的样子,似乎她真的是凭空出现在了Asgard,不禁有些怀疑。只是Thor完全没有这种顾虑,一听Sigyn介绍了自己,马上扯出一个大大的笑脸:“我是Thor,”又一手臂勾上Loki的脖子,“这是我弟弟Loki,他比较害羞。”

    Loki很微妙地皱眉看了Thor一眼,却只得到了更大的傻笑作为回应,不觉暗叹一声,装着小男孩不服输那样,挂上了面具般完美的、彬彬有礼的笑容:“很高兴见到你。”

    那时候Loki的表情还不能做到像现在这样收放自如,他温和的眼神里仍隐隐带着些许审视。

    Sigyn看着他们咯咯地笑了起来:“我知道你们……”灵巧地转了个圈,和他们的距离稍远了一点,“可是雷神和火神呢!”她用琥珀色的大眼睛纯真地望着他们,似乎极为崇拜。

    Thor自豪而孩子气地挺胸,Loki则没多大表示,只是微笑。

    “和我们一起吧!”Thor眼睛一亮,再看向Loki,“女孩子一定比你更了解女孩子!”Loki不置可否地耸肩。Thor顿时兴奋地去拉Sigyn,但Sigyn却已经灵巧地窜到了两人前面,对着两人露出灿烂的笑容。

==============================

    在Sigyn一再的要求下,Loki不情不愿地躺回了床上。本来他是将赤裸的手臂伸出来想挡住阳光的——那让他莫名头疼,但Sigyn却硬把他的手臂塞进了被子里。看到她一本正经的眼神,Loki决定暂时妥协。

    “我打算出门,”Sigyn起身说着,走到窗边一把拉上了窗帘,“有什么需要我带回来的吗?”

    “除了麻烦。”房间一下绞入暧昧不清的光影中,但这让Loki觉得稍微好受了些,他扯了句玩笑话,只是还有些昏沉。

    “你本身就是个大麻烦,Loki.”关门前Sigyn嘟囔了一声,“但你可别把自己扔了。”

 

    “今晚做苹果派吧……”Sigyn从市场的苹果堆里挑挑拣拣放了一袋子,放下大约价值相当的钱便又走了起来。

    忽然她瞥见了一个挺特殊的铺子——是个中庭铺子,不过老板还是Asgardian,只是他仗着和Heimdall关系不错,时常去中庭旅旅游学些奇怪的小技术。

    如今Asgard这类铺子其实也不少,最早的在Sigyn离开皇宫前就有了,那时Sigyn除了用各种方法抢走Thor的炸鸡块之外对这种铺子一直兴趣缺缺,反倒是Loki的活动从读书变成了边捧着布丁读书边看看Sigyn和Thor的打闹。

    那铺子门口的柜台里排满了各类甜食。Sigyn走过去盯了半天,终于从五颜六色的包装中认出了和记忆中略为相似的布丁杯。

    “老板……”

    “这些我都要了。”

    Sigyn听着那声音耳熟,抬起头来看,果不其然看到了那个金光闪闪的傻大个儿。

    “诶,Sigyn?”Thor有些窘迫地缩回了指着布丁的手,搓了搓,“你也在啊?”

    Sigyn露出“显然如此”的表情,耸了耸肩。

    “你是在……”看着Sigyn拎着的大袋食物,Thor努力找起话题来。

    “采购啊!基本上结束了。”Sigyn又低头看起甜品来,伸出食指点着冰柜的玻璃,“你打算把布丁全包了,先生?”

    “你要买?”Thor看着她,神色有些震动,随即垂下了眼睑,“没……”

    “不,我只是问问。”Sigyn无所谓地耸肩,点了块巧克力盆栽,示意老板自己要这个后直起了身来,打量着Thor——他看起来并不好,眼睛里惫色极浓,金发也乱糟糟的。

    毕竟他将Loki抱到Sigyn的SILENCE之后一点没能睡着——眼前总浮现断断续续的绮靡场面、混杂着心痛与罪恶狠狠地绞着Thor的神经。被Loki赶走后他只是去长老院匆匆露了个面,又出了皇宫,不知觉已经离SILENCE越来越近。

    Sigyn点点头,若有所思,看了眼将布丁包装好递给Thor的老板。

    “你打算拎着这么多布丁去找Loki?”

    Thor猛地一怔,几乎要将大袋的布丁摔到地上。他盯住了Sigyn的眼睛,眼神有些可怕。Sigyn毫不示弱地直视那双蓝眼睛。

    半晌,Thor才憋出一句话来:“他告诉你了?”声音有些低沉。

    “不,只是我认识你们而且已——你也认识我,只是你忘了。”Sigyn从老板那里接过自己的蛋糕,走起来,又扭头看了站在原地的Thor一眼,“况且你真以为别人会傻到直接忽略你那几句‘Loki’?Come on, Thor, Asgard之王!”她露出好笑的表情,“Loki——比你想象中更加独一无二!”

    Thor根本听不下去,意识到时他已经几步上前,几乎要贴上Sigyn,眼睛冷邃如深海:“你敢动他……”

    Sigyn盯着忽然贴近的Thor愣了会儿,又低头挖了口蛋糕吃,忽然反应过来那个金毛是在威胁自己,不禁噗地一下笑了出来。

    Thor被这一笑弄得一头雾水,本来的怒气一下全泄了。

    “放心,我不会背叛他,”Sigyn逐渐收敛情绪,只是心情仍一目了然得好,她又挖了一块蛋糕放到嘴里,“我只做我该做的。”

    Thor皱眉、不放松紧剔地看着Sigyn吧嗒吧嗒吃下最后一口蛋糕——虽然带着俏皮可爱,细看之下那动作的优雅竟与Loki如出一辙,显然受到过宫廷的训练……

    “你……!”Thor忽然记起了一个红发女孩笑得开怀却不失礼数的样子,眼睛瞪得老大,“Sigyn...你是Sigyn!”

    “我一早就说过了,”Sigyn摊摊手,将蛋糕杯小心地塞进装苹果的袋子,似乎是打算带回去洗洗再用,“只是你没认出来——Loki一下就认出我了。”

    Thor不好意思地笑着挠挠头——忽然僵住了,显得略为难堪。

    “他……认出你了?”Thor笑得有些艰难,“他……”

    “他当然认识我,他哪像你?”Sigyn挑眉,努了努嘴,沉默了片刻才又看着Thor的眼睛缓缓开口,“但他见到我的时候很害怕——惊慌着将自己塞进被子、偏偏又不发一言、面无表情……”琥珀色的眼睛瞬时凛厉起来,声音被压低、却更加尖利,“你怎么下得了手?”她不可察觉地轻颤,“怎么忍心那样伤他?”

    其实这问句早已将Thor剜心削骨了千万遍,如今从Sigyn口中问出,几乎将他的心脏震碎。但他内心的答案竟如敷衍般简单和薄情。

    因为想,所以做了。

    与交缠时的记忆之类的东西比起来,这念头竟清晰明了到每每自问都会自己蹦出来的程度。

    “我……不知道……”Thor哑着嗓子、双眼失焦,显得有些颓废,忽然他又紧绷了身子,无比悔恨又恼怒地握拳垂首,“我……不知道!”

    Sigyn看着他,眼神渐渐柔软下来,变得极为哀伤。她躬下身,从Thor手中接过装满布丁的袋子,转过身去。

    “先让他静一静吧,Thor.我会陪着他。”Sigyn的声音轻得像一片干叶,在空中被绞得支离破碎,“谢谢你的布丁,这也许能让他打起点精神。”

    举起拎着袋子的手在空中挥了挥,Sigyn的影子被夕阳拉得很长。留下了Thor,在那条不算繁忙的街道,久久地站着。


	8. Chapter 8

    从那之后,他们每天都会在花园碰到Sigyn。Loki并不是很信任这个红发棕眸、声音真直的女孩子,总与她保持着一段适当的距离。Thor则大没有这种意识,他的想法总是单纯得黑白分明——喜欢、或是不喜欢。

    显然他是很喜欢Sigyn的。

    毕竟可以时常在各殿里玩耍的孩子屈指可数:Loki从小讲求礼仪,再喜欢恶作剧,那举首投足间的优雅从容仍像极了Frigg;那时还没有仙宫三勇士,正值壮年的Volstogg也许和Thor有过片面之缘;而Sif再男孩子气也还是个小女生,也是会撒娇会哭闹的。

    Thor在Sigyn之前从没遇到过将活泼与优雅调揉得如此和谐的女孩子——她可以笑得像仙宫花园中最烂漫的鲜花一样,只是用手稍稍一遮,又显得不那么失礼了。所以初识Sigyn,Thor特别兴奋。

    “Thor,最近发生什么很开心的事了吗?”Frigg和蔼地笑着给两人掩好被子,见Thor兴奋得一点睡意也没有,随口问了问。

    “我交了个新朋友,她叫Sigyn!”Loki敏感地察觉到Frigg的动作滞了一下,Thor却完全没有注意,犹自兴奋地说着,“今天下午我们又一起玩了!还吃了鸡块!Loki吃了好多布丁!”

    Frigg看着儿子手舞足蹈地又掀开了被子,不禁笑起来,只是那笑容里带了些许苦涩。

    “Thor.”

    “嗯?”听到母亲叫自己,Thor停了下来,睁大了清澈纯净的蓝眼睛,有些好奇。

    Frigg温和地再给两人掩好被子,轻声问:“你喜欢Sigyn吗?”

    “喜欢!”Thor回答得不假思索,只是他又侧过脸看看Loki,“我也喜欢Loki!”再看向Frigg,“我也喜欢爸爸妈妈!也喜欢Sif!”

    那时Loki就觉得,傻大个儿略欠揍的笑容跟Asgard的太阳一样金光闪闪。

    第二天Thor也问了Sigyn关于Frigg的事情,Sigyn睁大眼睛看了他们一会儿,表示以为他们知道。

    “这段时间都是Frigg在照顾我。”Sigyn随口说道,又兴致勃勃招呼起下一个游戏来。Thor一听游戏便立马将问题抛于脑后了。Loki看看书又看看他们,也懒得追问什么。

=========================

    Loki醒来时已经是黄昏了,布麻质的厚窗帘遮住了大部分霞彩,只有夕阳的余晖从隙缝中透进来些许,在空气中划出一道薄薄的光线。

    他觉得脑袋比睡着之前更沉了,明明盖着被子还是觉得冷,由内而外地、那种冰凉从心脏透入灵魂。

    Loki支着手臂坐起来,被子滑下,露出赤裸的身子,他不禁打了个哆嗦。

    环顾着四周,头脑的沉重让他有些迟钝,半天才反应过来自己的情况,右手抚上发烫的额头、自嘲地笑起来。但噪子干燥得他只能发出沙哑的声响,听起来极为诡异。那声音在昏暗的房间里来来回回,最后归于寂静,只剩下一片空虚。

    Loki扶着额头,发现自己已经笑不出来了。怔了两秒,他果断地翻身下床,拽起也许是Sigyn准备在床头的衣服,迅速穿截整齐,便打算去开门。

    只是手还没够到门把手,那门把便自己转动了。门一开,Loki让让身,门口就露出了Sigyn的身影。

    看到Loki,Sigyn先是愣了愣,很快便笑了出来:“你醒啦?身体还没好透,怎么不去躺着?”挤进门,轻巧地掠过Loki,将大袋布丁堆在床边,又去拉开了窗帘,随意得像是他们一起生活了多年。

    Loki站在门口,看着Sigyn皱了皱眉,说实话他头晕得几乎要倒下了,但他表面上没有露出半分不适,只是犹豫了片刻,还是将手搭上了门把打算拉门。

    “你这副样子是想站上街送人抓呢?”Sigyn的声音让Loki停下了,她明显有些不悦,“烧得反应都迟钝了,装什么没事人?”她走向Loki伸手要扶他,只是被轻轻躲开了,顿时更为恼火,一把抓住了Loki的手腕。

    Loki猛得一震,拼命想甩开Sigyn的手,却又因为发烧使不上力,反而被扣得更紧。被Sigyn极不文雅地拽过去抱住时,那双绿眼睛里几乎只剩下了绝望。

    其实Sigyn比Loki矮了一个头,身高只是将将到他的肩膀。她慢慢放开他的手腕,将手臂环上他僵直了的背。她隔着衣物都能感到那种不健康的热度。

    “Loki...Loki...It`s OK...”Sigyn轻声说着,温柔地抚摸着他的后背。

    直到时间漫长得让人忘记了尴尬。

    感到Loki逐渐放松下来,Sigyn才慢慢放开了他。琥珀色的眼睛悲伤地望着他。

    “Loki...留下来吧。”任何语言从Sigyn的嘴里说出都似乎带了魔力,让人忘却其他,“你根本无处可去。”

    Loki的心像是被一下重击,疼得他喘不过气来。哪怕此刻再昏沉，他也知道Sigyn绝非无心之语——因为他清楚Sigyn一向只说她想说的、做她想做的，这个平素俏皮却也从来有礼的女孩子只对这点意外得偏执。

    “我可以离开Asgard,”Loki看着Sigyn的眼睛,却也看不太清楚了，“我可以从彩虹桥上跳下去。”大不了就是粉身碎骨。

    “但你依然无处可去。”Sigyn说得依然十分认真。

    Loki看着那双在一片模糊之中也能清晰分辨的、清澄的眼睛,忽然笑了,笑得无声而悲伤。他右手扶上脸颊,缓缓靠上门——门“砰”地关上了,却是轻轻地、和他此时一般无力。

    Loki想着Sigyn是对的,从第一次看到自己的真面目开始,他便无处可去了。是他自己背弃了故土、放开了Asgard、又愚蠢地败给了中庭人。也许他只是为所求倾注一切、但心底却有个声音叫嚣着他本就一无所有。

    “留下吧,Loki,留下吧，有个照应，”Sigyn低头，念咒语般地喃喃着,“起码死了也能有人发现不是?”

    昏昏沉沉中,Loki也不知道自己是点了头还是没点,又或者他不甘回答,直接跳过了这个步骤。

    他沉沉地睡去,背倚着门、低垂着头,呼吸却难得得平稳。

    他已经多久没有睡一个好觉了?

    看着他的睡颜,Sigyn不禁这么想着,感觉有些难受。

    那是张归者安心的脸,放下了一切包袱,只求一丝温暖和片刻慰藉——其实他本就害怕客死异乡,只是他总追逐着无人知晓的东西来填补自己。

    看着一滴泪从Loki眼角滑下,Sigyn不自觉地伸出手想将那拭去,却突然定住了。

    “Thor...”他只是低低地唤着,“Thor...”


	9. Chapter 9

    过了挺久的吧?薰风卷着不息的生机和暖躁的慵懒游遍了Asgard,早春的芽也开成了夏暮的花。

    Loki特别喜欢在晴朗的夏日午后捧一本书,瞌在某个充满阳光的小角落看上一下午,只是他的安闲常常会被Thor打搅。不过,最近他的哥哥似乎忙起来了。

    Thor的课程以搏击为主,常常要和仙宫各战士操练,有时Odin也会亲自和他练习并且做出指导。最近他还得到了自己的武器——由垂死星球锻作的神锤Mjollner,只是对还并不很高大的Thor来说那仍有些沉。

    现在他被逼着与各种人对战,每天练到昏天黑地才回寝殿,基本上倒头就睡,连从前特别期待的Frigg的睡前故事都听不动了。

    有次Thor偷偷跷了训练溜出来。在不远处看书的Loki只听到他在跟Sigyn抱怨。

    “今天他们要我和整整十棵榕树对打!”

    “喔哦哦哦?!!”

    Loki决定还是忽略掉这听起来有些不对劲的对话,然后顺手给怒气冲冲的Volstagg指了Thor的位置。

    与Thor相比之下,Loki就显得幽闲很多。他的魔法大都习自Frigg,还有些他是从书上自学来的。Odin从不会检查他的学习进度,也自然不会在他偷懒的时候敲他两个毛栗子——但他的确很少偷懒。

    Thor不在的时候,Sigyn一般会在离Loki不远的地方自娱自乐。

    “啦啦啦~”

    她会哼唱一些意义不明的曲调,不过她总将自己的声音控制得恰到好处,以确保自己至少不会惹恼Loki。时不时她还会好奇地盯着他看一会儿,他抬头看她的话她就对他笑笑,又低下头去自娱自乐,不说什么、也不走过去。

    为此,Loki还饶有兴致地想过Sigyn对自己和对Thor的区别。

    其实现在Loki对Sigyn已经没什么对陌生人的过分防备了,Sigyn和Thor互侃的时候他在一边看着,或多或少也会露出些真心的笑容,有时他还会加入进去恶意地作弄一下。

    两人之间的关系有些像Loki的笑容,不疏离也不亲密,似乎只要没有了Thor,两人便人海泯然了。

    “Loki,”那天晚上Frigg来得稍微晚了些,Loki注意到Thor并没有跟着她回来,“Thor今天实在太累了,直接睡在爸爸那里了——你知道的,你的哥哥最近都休息得不太够。”她微笑着坐在床边,帮Loki掩了掩被子。

    Loki乖巧地缩在被子里,点头回应:“嗯,Thor老是在抱怨。”

    Frigg“噢”了一声,笑得很亲昵,她俯下身,捧着Loki的脸,吻了吻他的额头。

    “今天想听什么故事?”

    “不用了,妈妈。”Loki眨着眼睛,“今天已经不早了,您也回去休息吧!”

    Frigg笑得很欣慰，她又吻了一下Loki的额头，看着他的眼睛温柔地说：“好梦，亲爱的。”

    “嗯。”目送着Frigg打开房门离去，Loki轻声道着，“好梦，妈妈。”魔法灯熄灭,他合上眼睛。

    Frigg微笑着看了一会儿她乖巧懂事的小儿子,轻轻地碰上了门。

    Loki在Frigg关上门的瞬间睁开了眼睛。窗帘的遮蔽下,熄了灯的房里间一片伸手见五指的黑暗,他盯着上方发呆,看得眼睛逐渐可以将那一切辨识清楚。

    以前Thor在身边,Loki总会在Frigg离开之后被迫听他扯东扯西,扯到他自己累得忘了想说的话忽然说睡就那么睡过去,然后Loki会听着他的呼吸声……好吧,基本上是雷一样的呼噜声,慢慢入眠。

    其实Frigg也知道Loki的睡眠一向不深,因为她每次打开房门才走到他们床边,Loki就会忽然睁开眼睛:“早安,妈妈。”他说。清醒得就像从未睡着。所以Frigg对Loki在睡相差得惨绝人寰的Thor身边反而特别容易入睡这件事也挺奇怪的。

    Loki自己也比较不解。他只是单纯地觉得呆在Thor比较安心——虽然每次睡醒时基本都会发现自己被那家伙用树袋熊抱树的姿势抱住。不得不说他也很佩服自己每次都能忍住把那货踹下床的强烈冲动。

    这次没有Thor在身边扯“今天故事书里的公主好漂亮呀Loki你说她有没有你漂亮?”“Volstagg跟我说了家很棒的炸鸡店下次我们一起去吧!”“Loki你想不想吃炸鸡味的布丁?”“呼噜呼噜呼噜——”……

    Loki忽然觉得有些无聊,闭上眼睛翻来覆去,还是没有睡意,最后自抱自弃似地从床上坐了起来,一掀被子,在床边简单地穿好了便服,呆坐了会儿,还是很无聊。

    他想了想,走到窗边拉开了窗帘——顿时被闪了一下,下意识地闭眼,再慢慢睁开——最先看到的便是灿烂的星光、然后是星空下的Asgard。

    万物安宁。

    Loki出神地看着漫天星辰,莫名想起Asgardian对于死亡的信仰。

    如果我死了……

    他想着。

    会有人在那里找到我吗?

    Thor...会找到我吗?

    这么想着,他忽然从窗户翻了出去,动作极为熟练——他当然不是要尝试自杀去验证这点。死了之后多无聊啊?他怎么会自杀呢!

    Loki灵巧地穿梭着,跑到了宫殿群的边缘地区。他四下瞄了几眼,找到了熟悉的落脚点——只是几步便攀上了那宫殿的顶部,轻松得像只松鼠。

    只是当他看到殿顶已经有了一个人时,不觉有些惊讶——再定睛,他发现那是Sigyn,穿了条松松垮垮的睡裙抱着膝坐在那里。

    “...Loki?”Sigyn显然也是吓了一跳几乎就要逃跑,只是看到是Loki,她眼里的惊吓变成了好奇。

    Loki皱皱眉,走到她旁边坐下来:“这么晚了,你在这里干什么?”

    “你不也一样么?”Sigyn一副无所谓的样子,然后调笑地看着他,“Asgard的小王子,这么晚出来是找哪个女神幽会呢?”

    Loki对她的话不置可否。

    两人就此沉默。

    抬头望着宽广的璀璨星空,Loki觉得心里很平静——这里很高、视野很好,从这里可以俯瞰整个Asgard。以前Loki也会来这里,不过这是他第一次在这里看到别人。

    是Sigyn先打破了安静。

    “这些星星真漂亮,”她看着星空,幽幽出声,“只可惜它们忆万年前就死了,我们不过就是盯着一片尸体而已。”

    Loki皱眉,又看了Sigyn一眼——她没有看他,但他还是在她的眼睛里看到了悲伤。

    “Asgardian相信自己死后会变成星星,”他看着她,说道,“死去的人可以在天上注视自己心爱的人,而活着的人也总能找到那颗与众不同的星星。”

    经过这段时间的相处,Loki基本上可以确定:Sigyn不是Asgardian——虽然她有张神族的面孔。他不确定她究竟是哪族,但他想她总是个质子之类的存在。

    “那我死后,”Sigyn的声音几不可闻,她睁大琥珀般的眼睛在天空中拼命找着什么,“也会有人找到我吗?”

    听到这话,Loki心神一震。他猛然意识到了这女孩的孤单。

    如果他猜得没错的话,她就是个别族送来做人质的公主,虽然有Frigg亲自照顾……

    母亲也会帮她盖被子吗?母亲也会给她讲睡前故事吗?会跟她道晚安好梦、把门轻轻掩上吗?会在每个早晨温柔地叫醒她吗……

    不,就算母亲将这些做得再细致,她仍是孤独的,一个人。

    “Sigyn,”Loki忽然出声叫了Sigyn,这一下将她唤醒,显得有些无措。

    “你喜欢Thor?”Loki问她。

    Sigyn一愣,忽然笑起来,红晕攀上了她的脸颊。

    “嗯。”她毫不做作地点了头,“我喜欢他——他笑起来真是像太阳一样。”说完好奇地看看Loki,“你怎么会注意到的?”

   “我留意了一下,你对每个人都乖巧礼貌得过分。”Loki耸耸肩,“只有对他是特别的。”

    Sigyn听着,“咯咯”地笑起来,像是银铃的声响一般灵动而勾人:“你不也对他很特别吗?”

    “因为我们是兄弟,”Loki认真地看了她一眼，“如果你想的话,也可以做我们的妹妹。”

    Sigyn一下子没有反应过来,只是呆呆地愣在那里,看Loki一脸完全不像是在开玩笑的表情。

    “这是我的承诺,Sigyn.”Loki看着她的眼睛,“就算你变成星星,我也会找到你。”

    “所以别怕——你不是一个人。”

    Sigyn听着Loki的声音,嘴唇不禁颤抖起来,意识到时泪水已经止不住地落下来。

    Loki鬼使神差地伸手摸了摸她的头——那头红茶色的卷发就像猫咪的绒毛一样软。

    Sigyn再忍不住地直接扑到了Loki身上,毫无形象地抱着他大哭起来。

    Loki摸着她的头发,也不明白自己怎么就说了那么肉麻的话。只是轻轻回抱了这个女孩。

    “相同地,Sigyn,如果我变成了星星,你也要记得找到我……”

=========================

    不知道过了多久,Loki从睡梦中醒了过来。

    头似乎已经不晕了。他想抬起手摸摸额头,却发现有什么软软地扯住了他。

    “Sigyn?”

    只是她已经睡着了——再怎么说Loki也是个大男人,要把他搬到床上Sigyn着实花了些功夫。再这样那样地熬药水做冰袋,全弄好她也累趴下了。

    于是她保持着跪坐在床边的姿势,隔着被子轻轻抓住Loki的手,便睡着了。

    听着Sigyn轻细的呼吸声——突然她轻轻打了个喷嚏。Loki无奈地笑起来,心想这家伙也不太懂照顾自己。

    只是看着她安宁的睡脸,Loki不可控地想起了Thor——曾几何时他也这么睡在Thor身边——只要在Thor身边他就能安心入眠。

 

    时光从不会为谁停留。

    等注意到时,曾经沧海已作桑田。

    Loki也想过,如果那次他不曾半嫉妒半恶作剧地破坏了Thor的加冕,他们现在会不会有什么不同?

    但那究底也只是“如果”了。


	10. Chapter 10

    Thor在一片茫然中接受了Sigyn作为妹妹的事——然后就又被火冒三丈的Volstagg拖走了。

    接下来的日子,Thor越来越忙——除了体术他还得学一些魔法,几次在课上睡着之后被关禁闭让他连连叫苦。

    相对的,Thor回寝殿睡觉的日子越来越少,毕竟当时照顾Loki喜静的性子,宫殿建得太过偏僻——后来他干脆搬了出去,那宫殿就成了Loki的私人别墅。

    没有Thor打扰的晚上变得十分无聊,Loki老容易失眠,所以他时不时会爬到房顶上散步——有时Sigyn也会在,那他们便聊聊天,聊得最多的话题就是Thor。

    直到有一天,Loki忽然觉得Sigyn已经太久没有出现了。他稍微留意了一下,却真的已经找不到那个女孩子了——和她的出现一样,她的消失也特别突然。

    只是Thor和往常一样训练到吐,Frigg也不曾在吻他道晚安时提到过什么。

    什么都没有改变。

    和因为Thor不在身边而出现的奇怪失眠随着时间的推移最终也消失了一样,Sigyn就像从未出现那般消失在了Loki的生活中。

 =========================

    Loki幽闲地坐在窗边的桌旁,端着一杯腾着热气的清茶,动作优雅一如既往。他的身体已经基本恢复,有时甚至会和Sigyn一起出门逛逛——略施变形术之后,一身便服的他看起来就是个家教良好的普通年轻人,Sigyn遛他出去也挺放心。

    “你之前去哪里了?”Loki看着似乎忙东忙西事实上半件事都没做的Sigyn,喝了口茶,“就是你离开皇宫后。”

    “我去跟Aegir学酿酒了,”Sigyn随随便便地回答,“回来后就开了这家SILENCE.”

    Loki挑挑眉,嘲讽道:“作为Aegir的徒弟,酒馆生意还这么冷清也算是一种才能了。”他并不信Sigyn的鬼话。

    结果Sigyn也只是无所谓地耸肩。

    Loki又抬起手打算喝茶,只是才将茶杯凑到嘴边,他的脸色突然一变,僵硬着放下了茶杯猛得起身就要出门。

    “Loki?”Sigyn看见他的动作不免担心。但Loki没有说任何话，只是铁青着脸就直接掠过Sigyn去开门。

    Sigyn却发现他在轻微地打颤。然后，那只准备开门的手……

    “Loki!”她惊叫着便跑了过去。

    只是Loki抓着门把的手已经颤着滑下,额头直接地磕在了门上。他抓着衣领,脱力地跪在了地上，表情僵硬似乎在隐忍着极端的痛楚。

    “Loki!”

    “不准碰我!”Loki撇开脸去，只是全身触电般地颤抖。

    Sigyn顿时驻步。但是她还是可以看见，看见Loki想撇开的脸、看见他想用衣袖遮住的手部——染上了刚才她看见的、冰冷的深蓝。

    “Loki?”Sigyn试探地走向Loki。

    “我说了别……咳咳!”Loki在不知觉中伏下身子,痛苦地咳嗽着,头痛欲裂。

    他恍惚到了另一个地方,黑砂遍地、黄土漫天——这个地方他并不陌生。

    毕竟他差一点就永远地躺在这里了。

    有一团形容不出色彩的污秽以Loki为中心汇集,速度肉眼可见,那最后形成了泥流一样的东西、浸没到了他的腰部,又像软体虫群那样缓缓蠕动。Loki察觉到自己被那些污浊碰到的地方都变得完全无法动弹。

    “吾名...Narfi...”这是Loki听到的第一句话——然后他瞬间便记起了这个声音。

    那是“杀”了自己的人的声音。

    阴沉、沙哑、来自地狱,只是显得略加灵活。

    自称Narfi的声音主人“桀桀”地怪笑了几声,又开了口:“Jotunheim的Asgard王子哟,在你的身体里我还过得蛮愉快的。”

    Loki的瞳孔骤然收缩。他瞬间明白了自己“复活”的始末。

    但他细想片刻,又笑了起来:“被吸入虚空让你没能在最佳时机吞噬我么?”

    一片沉默。过了许久Narfi才又开口:“你……聪明得让我惊讶,Asgsrdian。”

    “但是……”他又怪笑几声,“我也很开心地发现你也许会比我想象得更容易摧毁,Asgard的Laufeyson.”

    “你的弱点真是一击致命——你躲不掉我。”Narfi说着,仿佛带着就算看不到形体也能想象出来的猖狂笑容，“你的身体总有一天是我的。”他抽出一条藤蔓一般的流体便要触碰Loki的颈部。

    “别碰我,Narfi,”那条恶心的泥流蔓被寒冰瞬间冻结在半空，Loki目光冰冷,毫不掩饰自己的厌恶情绪。

    “别这样嘛,小王子,你也没什么损失,”Narfi又桀笑了几声,寒冰融成了水，那泥流蔓慢慢收回，附着Loki的污流继续慢慢地蠕动,“我可是取走了你的死亡,你不得还些什么来么?”

    “别太贪心了，Asgardian——哦,对了,”Narfi忽然神秘兮兮地阴笑起来,“你哥可真是我见过的最好暗示的人。”

 

    Loki猛然睁眼,充满了毁灭之力的魔法在他手中几乎瞬间汇集。

    “Loki!”

    听到Sigyn的声音,Loki一下顿住。转动僵硬的脖子环顾四周,他发现自己还是在SILENCE自己的房间里——闭上眼,收敛情绪,他的呼吸逐渐平稳下来,魔法球也随之消散。

    再睁开眼睛,Loki就对上了Sigyn无比担心的视线。他淡漠地审视一下自己此时的模样——倚门躺着、头发凌乱、额上满是汗水、衣领扯开露出了锁骨,像是受尽了摧残——却也没有别的了。

    但他知道她一定看见了，不觉闷哼出笑。

    “第一次发现不对是去Jotunheim的时候,我问Odin我是不是被诅咒了,他说不是。”Loki的语气里面带着自嘲,“我不是他们的儿子、不是他的兄弟——我本来该什么都不是地死在Jotunheim的神庙里面……”

    “我是你的妹妹，”Sigyn认真地看着他插嘴道，“如果你想的话。”

    Loki直直地盯了她一会儿，忽然疲惫地笑了，看起来有些无奈又有些嘲讽，他摇摇头决定跳过这个话题，但是看着Sigyn露出的怜悯,他眉头轻轻了皱起来，沉默了一会儿。

    “其实我忽然觉得自己有点可笑。”Loki忽然间开口，“该死的时候不死、想死的时候也死不了。”

    “发生了什么,Loki?”Sigyn直觉他在昏睡时一定遇到了什么,“说些你可以跟我说的。”

    “你还真是礼貌得可以,Sigyn.”Loki嘲弄地看了眼她的一本正经,轻轻哼笑,“简单来说,要致我于死地的赃东西现在不要我的命、改要我的人了。”

    看着Sigyn满面惊容地匆忙用手开始扫描自己全身,Loki无所谓地冷笑:“我会给他得逞么?——你这个魔法很好用嘛!”

    “不,Loki,你还不明白。”Sigyn的睫毛轻颤着,视线随自己的手移动着。其实她的手所到的地方都有种从灵魂深处被人窥视无遗的不适感,但Loki看起来像是无所谓，任由她一寸寸查看。

    在Sigyn检查到一半的时候，Loki忽然又出了声。

    “Sigyn...”

    她抬起了头,却直接对上了那双冷寂的绿眼睛。

    “Narfi说那家伙是他所见过的最好暗示的人……”

    “他因为这种蠢理由就上了我,”Loki用手遮住眼睛,自嘲地笑着,“真蠢、真蠢……”

 

    “陛下。”

    Thor看到守门人忽然出现在长老院例行会议上,有些发怔,毕竟在Heimdall一向忠于职守，极少擅自离开自己的位置。

    “虽然只是一闪而过，”Heimdall恭声,“但我的确看到了Loki,他在Asgard.”


	11. Chapter 11

    邪神活着。

    他在Asgard.

    诸神会议就在这个惊人消息飞速传播的时候召开了。

 

    这是Thor第一次坐在这张长桌的尽头，诸神众星捧月般地依身份坐在桌旁。靠着他的右手边依次坐着Sif、Vostagg、Fandral和Hogun，左手边则空了一个位置，然后便是Balder——光明之神，同时也是长老院现下的精神领袖。而作为汇报者，Heimdall坐在Thor的正对面。

    从安排上来看，会议应该开始了。但Thor只是时不时瞟一眼左手边的空位，迟迟不开口。

    “陛下，”Balder出声提醒道，“会议已经开始了。”

    Thor自然不会傻到去询问该坐左手边的这个人的所在。他只是点点头，但还是没说话。

    Balder会意地低了低脖子。

    “Heimdall，”他清声，“请汇报你的所见。”

    看门人看了看Balder，又将视线转向了Thor，道：“Loki在Asgard.”

    Balder没有在意Heimdall的小动作，他知道那是应该的，于是继续问：“在哪里？”

    “我并没有看清楚，”Heimdall顿了顿，“他消失得很突然。”

    “能从Heimdall的眼皮子底下逃掉！哈哈哈哈……哈哈……哈……”Vostagg发现没有人应和自己，摸了摸鼻子，讪讪地住口。

    “我们不能否认Loki的能力，他很强，”Balder摇摇头，“况且Jotun已经从Heimdall眼睛底下逃掉过一次。”

    本来隐有窃窃私语的大厅顿时鸦雀无声。Balder顿觉失言。

    Jotun.

    Thor在心里愣愣地念着，不觉苦笑。他没有责怪Balder的意思，这毕竟是事实。

    而且所有人都早就知道Balder和Loki的关系极差，毕竟这种关系从Loki还是Asgard的二王子的时候就开始了。Balder本性里其实是个很平和的人，和诸神关系都不错，但也许是天火地火同性相斥，光明神从来不喜欢火神，只觉得他是Asgard必须剔除的阴暗面。所以他对Loki一直抱着不冷不热的态度，一如Loki总用高傲嘲讽对他。

    感受着诸神的视线，Balder有些尴尬。突然他想起什么一样，猛地就起了身，向Thor行礼道：“请陛下下令。”

    看到Thor略震惊又略疑惑的神色，Balder更为恭敬地补充：

    “请陛下下令捉拿在逃的囚徒——我等必将全力以赴。”

    啊……哦……Thor明白了，想着自己居然没反应过来？

    说了半天其实Balder只有一个意思：把Loki捉回来。

    他的意思就是长老院的意思。

    其他诸神没有意思，只是他们中很多人觉得Balder和Loki斗起来一定很有意思。

    “我等必将全力以赴。”

    “必将全力以赴。”

    “全力以赴……”

    诸神起身宣誓，满满当当站了两排。连Sif和三勇士也站了起来，只是都没说什么，单单恭身行礼。

    Thor看着他们，久久无言。

    “陛下，”Balder再次开口，“Loki是逃跑了的犯人。”

    Thor自然知道。他知道Loki的罪行滔天，不是救自己一命就可以抵过的——他的罪没那么轻、他的命没那么重。

    “你帮我离开Asgard，我给你机会复仇——然后再回到这里。”

    Thor记得当时将他劫出之前自己曾说过这样的话。

    那时Loki听完之后面无表情地看了看周遭的一片狼藉，忽然笑了。然后问他：“我们什么时候出发？”

    但是他却不曾带他回来。

    Thor闭了闭眼。他不想再伤他。

    “毕竟是我劫他走的。”轻轻地吐出这么一句话，Thor挥挥手，示意散会。

 

    Thor也不知道自己怎么就又到了这里——不怎么繁华的街道，他站在一个不大的酒馆店面前。其实门上那块招牌一点都不醒目，只是简简单单地在木板上用魔法刻上了“SILENCE”而已。

    Sigyn不在。Thor自己上了二楼，手搭在了走廊尽头那间房的把手上，略有些不稳。他知道自己可以打开门，因为这是他订的房间，魔法锁会默认他的暂时所有权，只是他犹豫了一会儿。

    他，该怎么面对Loki？

    思考一向不是Thor所擅长的。终于他深深地呼吸，还是轻轻地打开了门。

    那天后他想过不下数十种和Loki的再见，只是他没想到这再见真的这么平常——虽然是大中午，Loki就那么缩在床上睡着，窗帘半拉半掩，房间里面亮堂又温暖，但也不会影响到Loki的睡眠。

    Thor轻轻地走过去，没有吵醒他——不机灵归不机灵，千年的朝夕相处早已让Thor对怎样不会打扰到Loki了如指掌，这点连当初的Frigg都不可能比他做得更好。

    Thor看着Loki侧脸——安眠柔和了他因为过分瘦削而略显刻薄的线条，黑发服顺地披散在枕头上，他的胸口也随呼吸平稳地起伏着。

    他真的还活着。

    Thor意识到几天不见，他又几乎忘了该怎么接受自己的弟弟又无比鲜活地回到了自己……附近的事实。

    只有亲眼所见——虽然他早已被自己的亲眼所见坑害多次。

    Loki甚至说过：“你要怎么样才能不再掉进这样的陷阱？”

    直直地盯着Loki俊美堪比女子的面庞，那两瓣略微苍白的薄唇看起来毫无防备，Thor又升起了莫名的情绪，无法控制地想要凑过去……

    只是迈出了一步，他就反射性地知道Loki一定会醒来。

    “你在这里做什么？”那双绿如夏叶的眸子冷淡地盯了他一会儿，然后Loki翻过了身去，嘲讽地哼笑了一声。

    “是想再来一次？”

    Thor一怔。他意识到自己之前的动作似乎真的包含着那样的意味。他忽然觉得有些恶心、恶心自己不堪的动作。

    “我说过的，Thor...”Loki拉了拉被子，“我真的、真的、不想再见到你。”

    Thor沉默，站在原地看了许久。他了解Loki，知道他绝不会转身。所以最终还是他转过了身去。

    “I'm sorry, Loki.”在离开前他这么说着，“I'm sorry.”

    门“砰”地关上。

    Loki转过了身，盯着门口，看了很久很久。

 

    “你去看他了？”Thor站在SILENCE门口的街道，听见Sigyn的声音从背后传来。

    半晌他才回了一句：“嗯。”

    Sigyn看着Thor的背影，高大强壮，金发披肩，和Loki没有半点相似。

    只是她想着当年那个乐观的单蠢的笑起来跟Asgard的太阳一样金光闪闪的让她和Loki都不知不觉被吸引的小孩……怎么也能变成这样一副跟Loki似的让人难受的模样？

    她叹了口气。

    “Loki的状况并不好，Thor.”Thor明显地震了震，Sigyn却不停，继续道，“他体内的黑暗物质想方设法地要摧毁他的心神——而你，是Narfi的目标。”

    所以，那种感觉……？

    “那那些都不是我真的想做了？”

    Sigyn一愣，说实话她没想到Thor会这么问。她张张嘴似乎想说什么，但最后还是咽了下去。然后，稍微点了点头，花了半天挑出一个她觉得合适的词汇：“应该……”只是她听起来并不确定。

    但Thor却忽然觉得松了口气，整个人都放松了下来。

    “谢谢你，Sigyn.”他侧过身，露出一个微笑，“先帮我照顾他。”虽然略带疲惫，却是真心的笑容、真心的谢意。

    Sigyn先沉默着低了低眼睑，然后又抬起头来——这时她已经带上了微微的笑容，气氛一下子变得轻松起来。她耸耸肩眨了下眼，像是在说“本该如此”。

    Asgard之王看了她两秒，忽然低下眼，行了个郑重的礼。

    Sigyn依然笑着，毫不做作地拉起裙子回应，又眨了下眼。

    依然像是说着：“本该如此。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这边稍微把百度那边亲的评论搬来咯？因为把之前在百度回的东西也放在这里……
> 
>  
> 
> A：锤哥还在纠结啊，你都不知道你是爱基神的么，不管有没有诱惑啊！还有锤哥真悲剧，所有弟弟都不省心，唉  
> B：闻到了糖的味道哟～坐等更
> 
> Sigyn妹子欲言又止是多想点点那蠢货啊TwT不过锤子作为一根筋果断还是得蠢会儿的（捂眼睛  
> 妹子没有炼化（等？！）锤子其实还有在考虑二公主。二公主这只傲娇和锤子这个蠢货的爱情问题还是由他们自己自然解决比较好，Sigyn妹子虽然会牵线但是管太多二公主会发（hai）火（xiu）的吧~  
> 其实说起来锤基两人这性格能最终走到一起什么的不得不说造化太伟大，不敏感和不坦率的两人真是太糟心啊TwT  
> 另外遵一楼所述学习电影精神（不）北欧神话人物关系这货绝计不会在意的（这段一定是自说自话宣言）→Balder和Hodur这对相亲相爱的双胞胎跟Thor的兄弟关系不会很重点，基本上是完全忽略的节奏球原谅（滚→另外后面还会有一个人物关系遭乱差的毛团先打下预防针，有关Sigyn妹子呢嗯~  
> 诶对了其实说到北欧神话忽然想起说一下Narfi，原神话里是Loki和Sigyn的儿子（一家子呢Vali窝对不起尼TAT），剧情很悲惨血腥所以有兴趣的孩纸还是自己百度下吧（和本文大联系没有（不过把Loki难得的人模人样的好孩子取成反派真的好吗（总觉得要被揍了（捂眼睛  
> 对了 @B 孩子尼嗅觉真灵敏(≥∇≤)/依这货的想法很快会有甜点乱入（等等？！（机油说是温馨向（其实这货在努力不让锤子前后反差太大所以甜的反而略卡了（捂眼睛


	12. Chapter 12

【Twelve】上

    今天阳光正好——Asgard有一点无趣就在于她美得单调，但像是这样晴朗的晚秋午后似乎单调一些也不怎么让人厌烦困扰了。Loki坐在落地窗边，看着外面的街道面无表情，耀眼的阳光洒在他身上却似乎被他的气质所影响，显得柔和起来。

    Thor坐在Loki余光可及的地方。

    最近Thor几乎天天都会到SILENCE。他从不去打扰Loki什么，最多就跟Sigyn聊聊天，从小时候到长大，Loki知道或是不知道的，什么都说。有时候说得兴起Thor还会夸张地手舞足蹈着比划——但总比小时候收敛多了。

    本来SILENCE就不是什么出名的酒馆，Sigyn一向清闲。她也乐得经常有这么个儿时伙伴兼Asgard之王(照Loki来看还至少是年少时的梦中情人)的家伙做固定客户给自己充充门面。

    “还照老样子上？”Sigyn在柜台那边左右转着忙乎，忽然建议道，“要不来点苹果酒吧？我还蛮有信心的。”

    Thor笑着点头答应：“Sigyn你酿的酒都很赞！”

    “那当然，我的老师可是Aegir！”Sigyn把酒端给他自豪道，再顺势不动声色地收好了Thor塞过来的布丁回到了柜台(其实她在心里暗自吐槽了一下杯子上大得累赘的绿色蝴蝶结)，开始装作认真地打扫起来,其实半点力气都没用，只是在无聊地消磨时间而已——真要打扫的话不过是挥挥手的事情。

    Thor见Sigyn这么自娱自乐也不去找她扯淡了。他看看Loki,后者却依然一脸淡漠地面朝街上坐着,吝于给予他一瞥——忽然他看见Loki的眼神闪了一下。

    Thor顺着Loki的视线看过去——两个小孩子就那么不可避免地闯入了他的视野。

    他们看起来是一对双胞胎,都有着极为普通的棕发棕眸——后面的小孩推着前面小孩的背走,前面的孩子回头笑得有些无奈,后面那孩子毫不知觉似地回以灿烂的笑脸……

    这街道虽然没有很热闹,但这两个孩子仍一点也不显眼——只是不管是Loki还是Thor,依然是一眼就注意到了。他们就这么一起、安安静静地看了很久很久,直到再也看不见。

    Sigyn也在偷瞟时注意到了他们在看什么,不由暗自叹息。也许没有人可以有比她更深的感触——毕竟她离开时两人间的情谊甚至让她一度想到了爱情,多年后转眼再见,他们却已经成了这般不尴不尬的光景。

    “Loki...”

    “你以为一个脏东西就可以改变一切么,Brother?”Loki把“Brother”的音咬得很重,他第一次重新将视线投向Thor,那双绿眼睛淡漠而清冷,“你的一切未免太简单。”

    Thor看着那双绿色的眼睛愣了一会儿,忽然露出了笑脸:“你至少对我说话了。”

    Loki呆滞了片刻,然后讥诮地笑了起来,看向Thor的眼神让人觉得他正看着一个不可救药的白痴。

    “我们可以慢慢来。”Thor像是没看见Loki的刺人的神色一样,自顾自地说着。但这话听在Loki耳中简直比小孩子的空想还可笑。

    “慢慢来什么?”他讽刺地勾着嘴角,“培养培养感情给你暖床?”

    『桀桀,那可是个好主意。』

    Loki的表情僵硬了一下,然后他在心里冷笑了一声。

    『Narfi.』

    『可以出来感觉真是不错~』听起来Narfi惬意地打了个哈欠,『和你交流感情方便多了。』

    他的声音听起来既像男人又像女人、既像老人又像孩童,无比混乱地在Loki脑中震荡,带来一阵令人作呕的眩晕。

    “Loki...?”Thor看到Loki用手抵住了额头,表情隐隐带着讥嘲和疯狂,很不对劲,下意识伸手去扶,却被Loki避开了。

    “别碰我!”Loki一脸厌恶,摇摇晃晃地站起了身,却突然腿一软,直接重重地摔倒在地,深蓝色开始在他的皮肤上蔓延开来。

    “Loki!”两个不同的声音同时喊出了这个名字——Thor直接焦急地向他跑去,而Sigyn则是先挥手锁上了门馆外门,快步走向Loki时神色极为冷峻。

    “我说了……”Loki支起身子,皮肤上的蓝色时涨时褪,但总体上还是在以肉眼可见地速度布满他的身体。还可以看见一些凸点。

    表情几近狰狞,只是Loki愣是一声不哼,半蓝的面庞和鲜血色的左眼让他诡异堪比怪魅,而他站起身的姿势就像一只断了几根提线的木偶。

    “不准碰我!”这句话简直是从牙齿缝里挤出来的。

    拼命抑制着身体向Jotun的变化的Loki其实已经感受不到其他东西了,他只能看到自己视野中的半边黄沙肆意。

    Narfi阴险的笑声在他脑中回荡不休。

    『桀桀……』

    『看吧,再怎么藏,你还是个怪物……』

    『桀桀……』

 

【Twelve】下

    若单说Thor和Sigyn的不同,从外表到性格,真是几天几夜都不可能说完。但如果说到本质上,与Sigyn几近冷漠的乖巧礼貌相对的、便是Thor天生般的霸道和少根筋。

    所以听到Loki那样嘶吼着喊“不准碰我”时,Sigyn下意识地生生止了步,而Thor却只会把那当成耳旁风。

    “Loki!Loki!!?Brother!!!”他箍住意识已经开始模糊的Loki的肩膀拼命摇晃,不停地喊他的名字。

 

    『...Loki!!Brother!!!...』

    有谁……在喊我的名字……

    『谁会喊一个怪物呢?桀桀……』

    『...Loki!!...』

    是谁?

    『谁都没有呀!』

    『只有你一个人呀!』

    『...Brother!!...』

    『你是一个人呀!』

    闭嘴……

    『……一个人呀……』

    『...Brother!!!...』

    闭嘴……

    『哪会有人叫你?』

    闭嘴……!

    『...Brother!』

    『Loki!!...』

    『……一个……』

    『...Loki!!!...』

    『怪物……』

    闭嘴!

    『你是一个怪物呀!』

    『桀桀……』

 

    “Looooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiii——!!!”

    “闭嘴……”Loki虚声吐出两个字,他觉得自己头痛欲裂可能有一半以上的问题出在Thor的鬼哭狼嚎上。他皱着眉头眯开眼睛,却发现一片碧蓝近在咫尺,几乎引人沦陷。

    “放开!”Loki挣扎着逃出Thor的怀抱,跌碰着抓住离自己最近的椅子爬了上去,手肘抵在桌上,急促地喘息。

    “Loki?”

    听到那声在脑海中无数遍回放的呼唤清晰地响在了耳边,逐渐缓下了气息的Loki终于将视线转向了Thor——却也在那瞬间震惊得再没法说出一句话。

    Thor的皮肤已经被冻得发青,连脸颊都因为寒冷而抽搐不住。但他还保持着跪坐在那儿的姿势,一脸傻笑地看着自己——那双蓝眼睛真诚得让Loki害怕,他几乎想要去相信那个傻大个儿对自己醒过来这件事已经高兴到了遗忘一切的地步。

    不由自主地，Loki向Thor伸出了右手，似乎想去触碰那个冻得牙齿都在打架的家伙——却在伸出的瞬间又立即收回背到了身后。

    他的皮肤仍是深蓝色的。

    那仍是Jotun的手。

    他想自己就他妈是个怪物。他想自己从外在到内里真是完全不堪入目。

    所以Loki别开了脸——他不想注视Thor，因为印在他比鲜血还要红的双眼中的世界就像是被血幕尘封，他自觉毫无美感。

    Loki平时从来不会显露Jotun的姿态——这模样本来只在他触碰远古冬棺时才会被唤出,并且在之后自己褪去。他不知道为什么自己现在是这模样——体温冰冷、皮肤幽蓝、双眼血红、冻结一切生命——只知道一定和Narfi有关。

    然后他发现自己其实不知道怎么变回去——发现这点让他浑身一僵,本就烦乱的情绪更加不稳定起来。

    “Loki...”Thor忽然往前倾了倾身子，捉住了Loki背在身后的手腕——那纤细的腕子在他冻得几乎完全失去知觉的手摸起来仍是一片冰冷。

    Thor看起来毫不在意自己骇人的冻伤，他把Loki从椅子上轻轻地拽了下来，将那个僵硬而冰冷的身躯用全身仅存的体温包裹。

    “My bro...”他的声音温和得让Loki恍惚想起了那些嬉笑无虑的时光。那些日子美得几乎让人心痛。

    “Brother...”Loki跪坐在Thor有力却轻颤的怀抱中发愣,忽然又挣扎起来,“放开,蠢货!”他尝试着对Thor拳打脚踢,只是刚从晕眩中醒来总有些力不从心,“快放开!你不要命了?!我现在……”

    “你是我的弟弟,Loki...”Thor打断了他,温柔地抚摸着他的头发,像是在安抚一只受惊暴躁的野猫——虽然他自己早已被冻到战粟得几乎抱不住Loki。

    “Loki...Loki...Bro...”

    Loki真的从没觉得自己的名字这样好听过。他听着这熟悉的呼唤声，紊乱的心绪逐渐安定下来。放松自己,他慢慢将力量放在Thor肩头，额头抵上了那宽厚的肩膀。而令人惊讶的是,他皮肤上的蓝色也渐渐隐去了。

    Thor忽然感到了一阵暖意在自己冰冷僵硬的肩关节那儿扩散开来——或者说因为他实在是太冷，那小片温暖甚至有些烫人。他迷迷糊糊地也不确定Loki是不是哭了。

   

    那之后Thor就昏睡了过去,不过看症状应该只是发了点烧——那些冻伤在治愈石的帮助下倒显得没那么要紧了。Sigyn和Loki一起把他搬到了二楼的房间里——不得不说这对他们而言是一项大工程。

    Thor醒过来的时候Sigyn正在他身边无聊地翻杂志,见他醒了就打了个哈欠告诉他已经是第二天中午了。Thor急吼吼地起床整整衣服就要去赶长老院会议。跑到楼下时他一眼就看到Loki坐在落地窗边的位置吃着布丁晒太阳。

    那布丁杯上的绿蝴蝶结实在大得离谱。

    “Bro,我走了啊!”Thor幅度老大地挥着手,扯着傻笑,然后拉开了酒馆的门。

    “好走不送……”他就听到Loki这么嘟囔了一句。


	13. Chapter 13

    “Oh, Fuck!你之前死哪儿去了!”看到Thor忽然鬼一样地出现在眼前,Volstagg瞪着眼睛就不顾身份地爆了句粗口,Hogun在他身后皱着眉,也表示了自己的不赞同。

    “Thor,”Sif快步走到Thor面前看着他的眼睛,显然有些责备的意思,但担心也清清楚楚地写在了她的脸上,“你之前去哪儿了?”

    Thor一时语塞,不知道该怎么回答。

    “你缺席了会议,Thor.”Fandral走过来,微皱的眉头让他的表情略显严肃,“Heimdall再次看到了Loki。长老院决定在整个Asgard进行搜索。”

    Thor似乎一下子无法接受这个消息,愣在当场。

    Fandral摇摇头:“你知道Balder不可能放过他。”

    “况且,他还活着就仍是个罪犯,”Hogun开口,语气难得得有些强硬,“就算他是因为你的意思被劫出来。”

    “但他救了我!”

    “他也背叛过你!”Volstagg有些发怒,“他背负的罪孽不可赦免!你明知道天后的死也和他脱不了干系!——噢,天知道你现在怎么忽然又这么包庇他!”

    “Thor,”Sif将双手扶上Thor的手臂,看着他略显挣扎失措的脸,“我们知道你一直因为他的‘死’无法释怀——但你现在要明白那也是个恶劣的骗局。”她的表情像是想说服Thor那样,认真而担忧。

    是了,是了……Thor看着Sif坚定的神色,只感到心脏疼痛无比。

    ——骗子。

    ——罪人。

    ——Asgard的逃犯。

    Thor从没有想过自己的伙伴仍是如此看待Loki的。明明他们接触Loki的时间一点不比接触自己的短。

    也许他们不曾后悔过帮自己劫他出狱,只是那总是他们心里的疙瘩。像一粒跑进鞋子的小石子,你根本无法因时间的推移忽略掉它,相反,你会越来越在意——直到脱下鞋子把它倒出来。

    他们不知道这么多年Loki为Asgard付出了多少心力、不知道Narfi的存在、不知道他自己……以怎样的方式将他伤得体无完肤。

    他们什么都不知道。

    眼前浮现出Loki清冷孤高的面孔。Thor忽然觉得心脏很疼很疼。他又想起了那时Loki以Jotun的姿态靠在自己肩上,体温从冰冷逐渐变为烫人的温暖。

    他在想Loki那时也许真的哭了,委屈和不甘和愤怒和感动和脆弱地——哭了。Thor已经见惯Loki优雅沉静的样子、一脸讥嘲的样子、或是倔强不肯落泪的样子——想象之中紧靠着自己的那张哭脸变得意外得不真实。

    这时Hogun忽然开口:“Thor.”

    “嗯……嗯?”

    “你是不是……”结果他突兀地住口,撇开了视线,“没什么……”

    Thor没太在意,只是含糊地答应一声。“告诉他们”这个念头只是在他脑中一闪而过,立刻就被他否决了。多年后Thor想那也许是自己难得地患得患失了一次。

    Sif四下看看,觉得气氛有些尴尬。

    “你之前究竟去哪里了?”她问回了之前的问题。

    Sif看着Thor的眼睛,一会儿又低头扫了眼他看似整齐的穿着,细究之下穿衣时的仓促一目了然,她皱起了眉头:“……会弄成这样?”在她看来Thor实在不太自然。

    Thor一直知道在Sif的英勇下还埋着作为一个女人的细腻直觉,以自己的谎话水平也不见得可以骗过这个青梅竹马,于是他只是笑笑:“没什么。”略显疏远。

    四周又陷入了一片沉默。以前Thor和他的伙伴之间从没有弄得这么冷场过。

    最后还是Thor打破了这种沉默。他深吸了一口气,说:“我先回去了,晚餐见。”说完还对他们微笑一下,又挥了挥手才离开。但谁都看得出他的心神不宁。

 

    “Thor可能已经见过Loki了。”Hogun看着那个离开的背影说道。

    “Thor是个藏不住事的人,”Sif将视线转向三勇士,“看他的态度,Loki可能对他做了什么。”

    除了Volstagg因为自己粗神经不曾注意而略苦恼,Fandral也认真思考了一阵。他喃喃着:“这不一定……”又抬眼看向Sif他们,“不过我也同意:他一定已经见过Loki了。”

 

    “Loki,”Sigyn忽然叫住吃完晚饭打算离开的Loki,“Heimdall在你变成Jotun的时候会察觉到你。”

    Loki背对着她,沉默了一会儿,忽然发出一声轻蔑的笑:“是那个脏东西搞的鬼。”

    『老是“脏东西”“脏东西”地叫,我也会不满的呀!』

    Loki顿了一下,合上眼,克制着眩晕感将Narfi的声音驱出脑海,表面上却是平静不动声色:“Heimdall也不愧是Asgard的看门狗。”

    “这说法其实有点糟糕,”Sigyn皱着眉头指出Loki不太礼貌的措词,忽然瞥见他脖颈处小片的淡蓝色皮肤,愣了愣,“Loki?”

    Loki没有回应她,只是一动不动地站在那里,直到那小片的蓝色开始逐渐消退才看起来稍微放松了一点。

    “Sigyn,别把我当成可怜虫，”Loki其实没有回头,但他知道Sigyn琥珀般的眼睛里一定裹着悲伤怜悯以及极少极少的失措,“我不会输。”

    『桀桀,小王子你未免小瞧了我。』

    强压着晕眩和因为抑制变化而产生的从血管内渗出的剧痛,Loki几乎是用全部的意志去压下Narfi的声音。

    『是你在小看我,Narfi.』他猛然睁开的眼中隐隐闪烁着疯狂。

    『一个脑子容不得两个意识共存,而我注定越来越强,』Narfi的声音缥缈却极狂妄,带着恶鬼的阴森,『早一点放弃于你于我都有好处不是么?』

    『你不过是个诞生于虚念的魂体而已,Narfi.』

    『你对我也不过一具好躯壳,』Narfi的声音听起来很无所谓,忽然他又才想起似地桀笑,『想必对你哥而言也是如此!』

    Loki浑身轻微地一颤，但是完全没有出声。又合上眼睛，他逼着自己沉下心将Narfi驱出脑海。

    的确那声音逐渐变轻,但Narfi仍然持续着他的喋喋不休。

    『你不过是个被捡来的怪物,高兴了喂两勺,生气了踹两脚。』

    『你以为真的有人爱你么?——噢,那个Frigg可能是真心的——但你杀了她。』

    『你当你哥干嘛吃了没事干来关心你温暖你再操翻你?还不都是我说了算!』

    『你除了一副好壳子还有什么?根本什么都没有!』

    Loki的表情有些僵硬,后背早已被汗水湿透，而Narfi的声音已经轻得几不可闻——

    『我是个脏东西!』

    Narfi突兀地猖狂大笑翻搅着脑海的一片混沌。

    『Asgardian养大的Jotun王子!你又能干净到哪儿去!』

    然后就听不见他的声音了。

    Loki只觉得明明空荡得可怕的脑子里有黄沙漫天起舞，肆意张狂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章更出来之后有吧亲反应说看不下去Sigyn妹子吧……我设计这个角色的时候就有点不那么自信，码字码出来之后看起来反响还不错就那么写着，这章发出来的时候是第一次有人跟我提到这个妹子的问题，所以就回了一下……【这段言辞可能比较激烈，希望看着会太不舒服……或者如果觉得S妹子的存在还是无所谓的话这段跳过也好：
> 
> 之前并没有读者反应过这类问题所以想着要不再拎出来说一下  
> 打底的一点：某亚兰不会刻意去写Loki和Sigyn之间的感情，两人最后也不会在一起，这点是绝对确定的  
> Sigyn是和Thor完全不一样的存在，在她填补的是Thor无法填补的那片空白——至少在文中是这样  
> 最初设定Sigyn是在脑补着两人发生那样的事情后会是怎样一种关系的时候，某亚兰发现没有一个人陪在Loki的话就真心不敢想下去了  
> Loki在某亚兰的印象中是个很敏感的人（说不定还有点被害妄想症和中二病之类的…），虽然在被打动之后可能会意外地乖巧一阵子，但是他极度不坦率的性格会让这种情况极为少见  
> 所以虽然某亚兰的设定是Loki在被Thor强暴之前就察觉了自己对Thor的感情，他也不可能允许自己示弱——最主要的一点：他毕竟还是个男人（于是发生关系之后立刻一软到家这种事某亚兰也写不出来…  
> 但是二锤这种糙汉就算是携带了智商也没法搞清楚二公主的想法（这真是私心认为的（其实最主要的是某亚兰也不是很会分析一个人  
> Sigyn在初期剧情中是两人之间的线，中后期还有其他意义会在后文一一表现。只有她陪在Loki身边这一点我会一直坚持写下去。  
> 其实Sigyn算是我对Loki脑补个性的放大，她会因为处事的灵巧懂事而讨人喜欢，但实则习惯性与人若即若离，就这么礼貌地冷漠着，而被打动之后她会被影响一辈子  
> 亲如果往下文看了应该是会明白我说的被打动指的是什么，所以她说自己不会背叛Loki，说得很理所当然  
> 其实后文里面Sigyn的剧情我安排得并没有特别多…好吧，也许是我觉得没有特别多，但是的确只在需要时让Sigyn出现  
> 上面也说过了，我不是很懂分析，自己想到的表达起来其实也略吃力，所以整篇feedback细究起来绝计是狗屁不通的（捂眼睛  
> 我要写文只能走妄想和感觉线，而Sigyn妹子对某亚兰而言是把线加粗变实的重要存在，会贯穿全文，这点已经确定下来不会改了  
> 玛丽苏…嘛，这货也不确定自己会不会yy过头…如果过头了希望可以指出  
> 最后想说的是…私心里觉得写文其实算是作者给自己圆梦，每个人的梦是不一样的，美梦噩梦，正篇看了之后憋屈那么久不满足一下自己真是就太对不起自己了对不对→_→
> 
>  
> 
> 然后依然是回了回复的一段：
> 
> A：基妹完全弱势阿...在金宫Fandral是我觉得对LOKI敌意最少的人呢~感觉(二锤+妈妈除外)  
> B： 锤哥你的小伙伴们真是=L=……  
> C：小伙伴们的情商是个硬伤啊……完了完了……又在虐基妹了
> 
> 其实小伙伴们现在的设定是从雷神2劫狱时候他们的表现考虑的——明显他们因为当时Loki派出毁灭者杀Thor这件事完全不能信任Loki  
> 再根据他们的性格脑补了一下更早些时候他们的相处
> 
>  
> 
> Sif是个很霸道的女人，她很强，但依然有作为女人的细致，某亚兰想她是敏捷类的（不这和类型有毛关系？！），她是几人中Thor结识最早的，根本可以说是青梅竹马+准新娘，从她的性格以及电影表现来看她对Loki的偏见应该一直都有，比如下意识往最坏的方面想……这样  
> Hogun是冷漠之霍根，在印象中也许是个比较阴沉甚至有暗杀者气质的人，只是对朋友可以展露没有那么阴沉的一面，但是（脑补的）暗杀者气质让他极不能忍受Loki的背叛，所以他也许会是最偏激的一个  
> Volstagg…好吧我觉得他一直少根筋= =肌肉系的嘛自然而然脑补成这样了orz…他是个有话直说的人，从不会掩饰自己对Loki的不信任不喜欢，但是我想他也是最能坦率面对转折点的人  
> 最后说说Fandral。其实这货对范少没什么了解，虽然君懿一直特别喜欢他→_→@此君_名懿 个人以为的话…他是个拥有花花公子玩世不恭的外表和一颗冷静的心的人，他很理智，对Loki的评价都比较客观，不会参杂自己的意愿——但私心以为这也有极大的可能是因为他对很多事情都持无所谓的态度
> 
>  
> 
> 上述众人毕竟没有亲眼看见Loki的死亡，悲哀感更难产生，再听到Loki也许还在Asgard活得好好的的消息难保他们不会往欺骗那方面想  
> 况且Thor这时正值初登基，结果这时曝出了Loki的消息……想来他们对Loki的这么多年没有一点了解，而且从电影表现来看他们甚至可能一直都以为当年Loki是趁Odin沉睡的时候篡了位，危机感（这词用得不好）是必然的  
> 所以他们就变成了现在这副死腔orz…（某亚兰一直觉得把握得很纠结


	14. Chapter 14

    “最近老找不到Thor那家伙。”Volstagg抱怨起来,“好几次了,我哪里都找不到他。”

    Hogun想了想,说:“他最近经常出宫。”眼神却明显意有所指。

    “是的,”Fadndral点头,“我有次正好碰到过他出门。”

    Volstagg听着,觉得有些苦恼,忽然发现Sif坐在那儿发呆，于是随口一问:“Sif,你有觉得什么不对吗?”

    忽然被点到了名,Sif愣得回神——不过看来她之前真的是心不在焉,半天都没能作出反应。

    “我说——”Volstagg一字一句地重复,“你—有—没—有—觉—得—Thor—最—近—有—什—么—不—对—劲?”

    “Well,”Fandral摊手,“最近Thor出宫简直比我找我的甜心们都勤快。”

    “嗯……”Sif低了低眼,“没有什么不对的吧……”轻声说完她又抬起头,这时眼睛里已经没有一点迷茫,“我觉得他挺正常。”女神如是说。

 

    事实上Sif已经注意Thor很久了。

    不是说不信任,只是出于担心。本来偷偷摸摸做这种事就不是女战神的风格。

    几次之后,Sif发现Thor每次出宫都会到一个叫SILENCE的酒馆去。打听之下得知那不是什么出名的地方,不过值得在意的是那里的老板，据说是个礼貌乖巧挺讨人喜欢的女孩子,叫Sigyn,她酿的酒也挺有特色。

    Sif听到这消息后下意识得有些沮丧——这于女战神真是难得出现的反应。其实她对Thor的心思也基本上算人尽皆知了,只有那个当事人一直不知道——或是一直装作不知道。

    “不过最近小老板是不是有男朋友了呀?”一个上了点年纪的妇人在一边偷笑起来,“那小伙子还长得挺标致的呢!”

    “是啊,而且他的举止简直像个贵族。”有人附和,“倒是郎才女貌,真真天造地设的一对!”

    “真让人羡慕啊!”

    “我也好想遇到那么棒的男人,既英俊又有气质。”

    “真是从没见过那么漂亮的绿眼睛!”

    蓦地听到这句话,Sif终于意识到自己也许是找到Loki了——而且Thor可能真的,一直都知道Loki在哪里。

 

    SILENCE,今日打烊。

    “最近Loki的状况不太稳定,”Sigyn看着Thor的眼睛,简单明了地说,“他时不时会出现Jotun的特征,而且那时候他总会变得很暴躁——我觉得那应该是Narfi的人格在显现出来。”

    Thor皱起了眉头:“他现在在哪里?”

    “在睡,”Sigyn指了指楼上,“他一直没法好好休息——你那边有什么进展吗?”

    Thor无力地摇头。他几乎已经翻遍了Odin的藏书,结果关于黑暗物质的信息不过只言片语,看起来毫无用处。

    “其实就算是故事也无妨,”Sigyn看了看他,声音低而沉稳,听起来格外令人信服,“故事中总有些真实的部分——它们有时比一本正经的史料更接近真相。”

    Thor皱着眉头仔细想了想,然后不大确定地缓缓开口:“有一个故事——但那讲的不是黑暗物质……”他询问地看向Sigyn,后者点点头示意他说下去。

    于是Thor就说了个故事。那故事不长,大意是说一个被妖物附身的男人为了不变成妖物最后毁掉了自己的肉身。

    故事本身就没什么大新意，而且不得不说Thor完全没有讲故事的天赋,Sigyn听得哈欠连连。

    “虽然这故事一点都不适合讲给小孩子听,”她这么评论道,“但是你讲来做睡前故事效果一定绝佳。”

　　Thor苦笑一声:“这是小时候偷偷跑到父亲的书房玩随手翻到的,那次Loki也在。现在那本书倒是没有看到了。”

    Sigyn摊手：“但是这和你讲故事无聊一点关系也没有。”Thor哑然。

    “能把故事讲成这副德行也算你的才能了,Thor.”声音从楼梯顶上传出,Loki就从那里走了下来,他穿了身黑绿相搭的收身长袍,带着看起来对一切都无所谓的表情，“还有,Sigyn，”他忽然顿了顿，皱起了眉头，“你最近太不注意。”他伸手一指门口,门就开了,露出了Sif稍显不知所措的身影——她正侧着身，手还保持着一个奇怪的姿势,有些尴尬地举着。

    这时Loki已经走下了楼,径直走到门口,眯眼微笑,看了看Sif,然后又轻轻地、“哈”地一声笑了出来:“这不是Sif小姐吗?”偏偏头,“好久不见啊!”貌似的确绅士而得体,只是谁都看得出Loki此举的嘲讽意味。

    有Loki开头,Sif似乎瞬间找回了当年针锋相对的感觉。她的眼神顿时犀利,刹那出手便将随身宝剑横在了Loki的脖颈前:“你对Thor做了什么?”语气可怕。

    “哦!”Loki夸张地叫了一声,实则眼睛都没有眨一下,依然微笑着,“我能做什么?”他问得讥诮。

    “Sif,把剑放……”

    “Thor!”Sif厉声打断了他,看了过去,“为什么瞒着我们!”利刃仍架在Loki的脖子上。

    Thor被问得一愣神——这时Loki却忽然消失,又出现在Sif身后,凑在她耳边轻语:“剑很危险的啊……”几乎是要舔到耳垂的距离。

    Sif登地闪开,下意识地站到了Thor跟前,动作却像是想隔开两人。看着Sif严肃紧惕地执着剑的模样,Loki只是一脸似笑非笑地站在门口,嘲讽而睥睨。

    “Sif,”Thor抓了抓她的手腕,“先走,我会给你解释。”但Sif只是盯着他,明显是真发了火。Thor暗叹一声。

    “我明天再来。”Thor拉起了Sif的手腕。

　　Loki看看他们，一脸淡漠，无所谓地耸肩，侧过身让路，又不知看向了哪里。

    “明天见,”这时他听到Thor的声音，一扭头就看到Thor牵着仍带着一脸愠怒的Sif站在那里对自己笑得大大咧咧，“Bro.”他说。

    Loki明显愣了一下,看向Thor却略颤着的绿眼睛透露了他的震动——只是他马上又反应过来,再次撇开了视线,意义不明地轻“哼”了一声。

 

    “‘我明天再来’?”被Thor拽着走在路上,Sif用一种“我简直不敢相信”的语气压低声音吼着,“他究竟对你干了什么!”

    Thor明显一愣，他停了下来，回头看着Sif：“他……对我干了什么……？”

    Sif几乎是气极地瞪着Thor，但看到对方似乎真的没有明白自己的意思。她深呼吸，努力让自己显得平静一点，再次问道：“你为什么一直瞒着不告诉我们你已经找到他了？”

    “我……”Thor一时语塞，他看起来有些局促，不知道该怎么说明似地皱眉沉默了一会儿，然后他又抬起了头，认真地看着Sif的眼睛，“你们会把他带回牢里——但我不想这么做。”

    “What?”女神一下子反应不过来了。

    “其实你们不知道的事情太多。”Thor看起来真的非常认真，“但是你还是可以把这当作我的自私。”

    “Thor，”Sif盯着Thor，似乎想看清他究竟是不是认真的，“Loki的罪没有那么容易赎清。”她强调。

    “我知道……”Thor略略撇开了视线,只是Sif从这个小动作中敏锐地捕捉到了Thor的心烦。她明白这时候跟Asgard年青且仍莽撞的王争论绝对是不明智的——她毕竟从小就知道Thor的脾气。于是女神轻轻地呼出了一口气,引导两人都放松下来。

    “那我再问一个问题……”女神让自己尽量显得不那么激动,而Thor也重新将视线转向了她。

    “我们,不知道什么?”

    只是这问题听在Thor的耳朵里就如一声“轰”响,在他的脑海中绞起了千层巨浪。

 

    ……“Hey, Thor.”……

    ……“我一直都在Asgard.”……

    ……“我说了别用这种眼神看我!我受够了!!”……

    ……“是你自己放弃了这个位置!”……

    ……“我竟然忘了只有你才是他的儿子!!”……

    ……“一切都是我!都是我!!!”……

    ……“哥哥你这是抛下自己的登基贺宴和美人Sif和我叙旧来了?”……

    ……“不要,Thor...下去!”……

    ……“Thor...Brother......Please...Don`t...”……

    ……“别逼我恨你!!!”……

 

    记忆中的声音意外得令人疼痛,疼得Thor捂住住了眼睛。

    “Thor?”Sif有些慌了,她扶住Thor,半环上他的背,“你怎么了?...Thor!...Thor!!!”

    “你们都不知道……”Thor捂着眼睛,泪水从指缝间发疯似地涌出,“你们什么都不知道……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 二锤我对不起你的糙汉形象orz...  
> 还有其实个人对希芙对剪子都没什么大不满来着真的[捂眼睛  
> 最后再感慨一句，关于Sigyn妹子，真心的有人可以喜欢真是太好了TwT
> 
>  
> 
> A：【今天才看到这文，非常好看，送花  
> 我也不讨厌sif，尤其是雷二里的sif，不论是协助私放扫把简，还是共同劫牢私纵基妹，既美又霸气，真是帅到天怒人怨。  
> 三武士只对范少有好感，毕竟在雷一里，只有他对基妹做出公正评论。
> 
>  
> 
> 对於基妹复活的原因，楼楼的梗算是近来看过的文中，最合理的设定，但因为合理，基妹就更苦了。  
> 看这个走势，基妹还要苦一阵子，毕竟身体有另一个灵魂，而且这个灵魂深知基妹的弱点，基妹如何战胜自己，非常期待。  
> 我不期待大锤拯救基妹，他要拯救自己犯下的过错，就够他忙了。(私心里也不爱小受等待渣攻来拯救的戏码)  
> 好文，求楼楼勿坑】
> 
>  
> 
> 能喜欢真是太好了>


	15. Chapter 15

    深秋,阳光正好。

    Sigyn外出采购了,SILENCE只有Thor和Loki两人,都坐在落地窗旁一张小桌子边上。

    “这么久了也没有动静，”Loki吹了吹还腾着热气的茶，然后抿了一口，哼息着轻笑，“Sif对你的忠心真是感人肺腑。”

    Thor看着他略挑嘴角勾出的轻嘲笑容,却总觉得哪里不对劲，有些不大舒服,看来看去最后还是皱着眉头直言出声：“别那样笑，Loki...”

    听到这话,Loki的表情顿时一滞,猛然抬眼看向Thor——那双微微怔圆如同宝石般的绿眼睛就那么失神地望着、望着，纯净如同时光溯回了千年前的年少。Thor看着那双眼睛愣得再说不出一句话。

    忽然那眼角毫无征兆地弯成了讥嘲的弧度,Loki磕着手背、浑身颤抖地狂笑起来——偏偏完全没有出声,只是抽着肺里的气息嘶笑,空荡荡地留下一片讽刺。

    Thor看到他甚至笑得弯腰将上半身贴到了腿上；茶水都泼出来洒在了身上才刚想起似地去放好,因为动作太急茶杯晃了几圈，不过总算还是没倒下；而手获得了解放的Loki就那么自己抱住自己的身子，像是在徒劳地阻止那实在不怎么好看的颤抖。

    “你就喜欢这样的!”Loki抽着笑,几个字几乎是挤出来的,“你就要这样的!”两句话,没头没尾。比起期待对方回答的对话更像疯子在自言自语。

    “Loki!”Thor可以闻到Loki身上那股强烈的违和感,但他也不知道这一切从哪里开始坏掉了,“别这样,别这样……”他走到Loki面前想拉他直起身体。

    是一双清醒冷静的绿眼睛让Thor在瞬间止步——他的腰还略弯着、手也愣在半空——只是Loki眼睛里那清澈的冷漠和之前的讥笑一样毫无征兆。

    “出去,”Loki扶着腰缓缓直起身子,然后站起,拍了拍衣服抚平褶子,再次看向因为呆愣而无动于衷的Thor,异常认真,“出去。”他重复了一遍。

    Loki自然是没有和Thor一起出门的意思。出去的只有Thor一人。

    这街本来就不繁华。况且这才刚过中午,还算是个允许人慵懒一会儿的时间,基本上能偷闲的都猫在自己的小窝里偷闲,聊天或是打个盹儿什么的。Thor这么走在这里也算个异类。

    Thor出门还是尽量保持低调的,不可能攥着Mjollner到处飞。他出行骑的爱马寄在主道上——他从不骑着它去SILENCE。其实Thor只是不想破坏小街的宁静。他想总该有片和平属于Loki。

    只是现在这片和平于他未免有些寂凉。

    Thor心念自己这么多年早习惯了弟弟的变化无常、还有他因为安全感缺失而显露的一些莫名情绪。Thor试着将一切归咎于Narfi,并且强迫自己忽略掉刚才Loki完全没有Jotun化这件事。

    不知觉已经走到了熟悉的街口,Thor的爱马远远地就朝他嘶哼了几声。

    Thor走到它旁边,拍拍它壮实的身子以示安抚——这神驹跟了他很多年了,除去在中庭的日子,Thor每天都会抽出些时间亲自照顾它。

    “Light,”这名字是Thor还是个小孩子、Light才是匹小马驹时起的,现在叫来倒也顺口,Light顺从地用头蹭了蹭他的脸,“你说他怎么总是这样……”Thor回应地用鼻梁碰了碰Light,然后绕到它身侧,翻身上马。

    他想Loki总是这样让人不放心。

    但又也许两种不放心都有。

 

    Light作为一匹神驹,正处壮年,速度自然是没话说的。它跑起来似乎真的能带起一束光影,观来着实震撼。他们很快就抵达了宫门。

    Thor到下马还在想着些关于Loki的零里零碎的事。他忽然察觉到有人在并不太远的地方看自己——抬头却发现是Sif。他愣了一下，随即又笑起来挥着手大声打起招呼。

    “嘿，Sif!”大步走到Sif身边，看起来像是打算和她一起回去。

    “He…嘿……”Sif看着一如少时那般毫无心机地对自己笑着的Thor，有些艰难地回了一声，心里五味杂陈。

    她已经记不清这是自己第几次看到Thor从SILENCE回来了。毕竟自从那次之后，Thor再也没有像避开别人那样刻意去避开她。

    Sif自己也说不上这究竟是好还是坏。

    她忘不了那轮夕阳下,一个壮健的汉子哭得那般撕心裂肺。

    从小到大——至少在Sif的记忆里——Thor从没有哭成那样过。小时候Thor可以因为被Frigg禁止吃更多的炸鸡块哭得把鼻涕眼泪抹满整张脸——但那只是孩子的任性，总不至悲伤到痛。而且那时Loki总会有意无意地变两个花样去把满脸花样的Thor逗乐——Sif一直都清楚那比自己的安慰有用得多,从某种角度来说其实她也因此挺挫败的。

    后来Thor的小圈子逐渐大起来——先是Volstagg、然后是Fandral、再后来是Hogun.都是男孩子嘛，那时候几个人玩得也挺疯的。而且三勇士都很照顾Sif——她毕竟从小爽朗又漂亮。

    Loki就显得不合群得多。他的安静在那个年龄的孩子里本就显得格格不入，人多了之后就更加明显了。

    Thor和他们追逐打闹的时候Loki倾向于在一边看着，再后来他就干脆自己找个别的什么地方呆着，游戏刚开始就早早地没了人影。不过有时候玩到一半Thor会突然想起Loki然后兴起地把游戏内容改成寻找Loki（虽然这个游戏除了Thor本人其他人都对此兴趣缺缺）。那时候在书房或是阁楼的某个角落挖出自己弟弟的Thor总会一脸自豪地硬是把Loki拽出去……

　　强迫自己停止那些无意义的回忆，Sif安静地跟在Thor身边——然后忽然停了下来。

    看着那个浑然不觉仍往前走着的人高大却显得有些萧索的背影，Sif打心里明白很多东西都已经不一样了。他们早就回不到过去那些毫无烦恼忧虑的日子。记忆中的青梅竹马不过活在她的记忆里而已。

    毕竟这么多年了。Sif也清楚Thor对自己的情感和她对Thor的是不同的。虽然她一直在尝试着自作多情——但显然女战神连自己都骗不过。

　　Sif看着那个背影,难得文艺地想自己的眼神会不会可怜到神经病的程度。

　　眼神……

　　她忽然觉得自己这么多年可能一直忽略掉了一些东西。

    其实在那么多年前Sif就偶然瞟见过那个总和自己不大对头的少年带着孤独到可怜的神色安静地凝视Thor，然后在注意到自己的视线时便自然地挑眉，将悲伤勾作挑衅和不屑让她不得不觉得之前他的悲伤不过是自己的错觉；她也有注意到那个少年在被 Thor从书堆里挖出来时总是一脸无奈甚至是写满了“烦死了烦死了”的不耐，但他薄且总偏苍白的嘴角总会不自觉地挑起一个弧度……

　　其实Sif并不太敢去相信那个人会有这样的感情。但从小到大，一些关于Loki的事她的确比Thor看得更清楚。

    她不知道这时候是不是稍微苦笑会更好一点。

    走在前面的那家伙这时才木然地发现身边少了个人，下意识地扭头，看到Sif站在那里。

    “怎么了？”Thor看起来有些不解。

　　Sif盯着他湛蓝的眸子——其实这双眸子在中庭再次见到时已经变得有些陌生了——虽然温柔依旧，但是总有些东西已经回不来了。

    她看了很久,看得Thor习惯性的笑容也有些不自然起来：“怎……怎么了？”他挠着头问，显得略微窘迫。

    Sif摇摇头。

    “没什么。”她再次走到Thor的身边。

　　她还是爱这个男人——不管这个男人眼里一直装着谁。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章剧情作者也觉得很深井冰所以这货真的有把剧情写清楚么orz...  
> OOC会变成习惯的对不对orz...Sif姐姐我真的不是故意把你写得这么小言的QAQ  
> “不可能攥着Mjollner到处飞”这句话我才不会说这个动词实在是因为“套马杆攥在他手上”循环洗脑[捂眼睛  
> 还有，马的名字其实和剧情半毛钱关系都没有[捂眼睛w[为什么这货代入二锤小时候的智商还是觉得名字画风不对？[最开始名字是小白我会说么[左边快滚走[咕噜咕噜[？
> 
>  
> 
> 然后果然有亲表示略看不懂这章就写了这个↓  
> 【关于十五章】  
> 在文后这货就说过这章很深井冰了事实也证明了这是真的TwT  
> 其实这章最开始的剧情是Loki的真真假假——那段他所展现出来的人格究竟有多少是他自己的？这是问题所在，而答案都取决于个人、取决于个人所相信的是什么  
> 这里也包括了Thor的心情——他现在究竟信Loki多少？（这货其实也依然在考虑这个度…  
> 后半段是Sif对如今Thor的认知，她清楚Thor对自己的感觉，算又是文中一个被写出觉得一切都回不去了的人…现在对她而言有个疑问：当年Loki对Thor究竟是怎样一种感情  
> 基本上上述就是十五章剧情相关=w=
> 
>  
> 
> A：那个谁又在基妹身体里闹了吗Q口Q？！  
> 亚兰：（摸摸头（Narfi闹腾什么的真不是乖孩子（等下？！  
> B：你脑洞没有这么大吧！别吓我啊！  
> A：等等乖孩子是怎么回事啊O口o？！！！！！！！  
> 亚兰：不不这货只是在说原神话真的TwT（Narfi其实是Loki难得人模人样的孩子啊为什么窝会把他的名字反派写TwT（等等人模人样那边怎么回事？！  
> 这货错了这货错乱了这货叫各种人物“孩子”的习惯一定是有问题的TwT  
> B：不对吧。。。他和谁的?  
> A：重点就是这个……基妹和谁的……
> 
> ↑由于这样一段东西还写了下面这些orzzzzzzzzz  
> 【关于Narfi】  
> 这货其实记得以前写过关于Narfi的设定orz…  
> 其实这货脑洞没那么大啦真的没那么大啦虽然北欧神话里面Narfi其实是Loki和Sigyn的儿子TwT这文其实和北欧神话关系不大（因为这货是半调子（揍  
> 取成这名字有一定设定的原因在里面但是在文中的确不是两人的儿子TwT脑洞开太大这货本来就不高想智商会不够用的！（圆润地滚  
> 【话说这货其实会把原神话的人物关系打乱得很厉害orz…（快原谅我！（喂】
> 
>  
> 
> 然后又和一个亲聊到Jane，写了下面这段↓
> 
> 嗯…其实在我的脑补中，Loki对Jane并没有达到恨的程度，但是总觉得他的确不喜欢Jane  
> 第一个理由我在前文提到，是那种眼中的倔强和坚强，其实某亚兰一直觉得Jane是个坚强的女人也并不反感她。  
> 在脑补中Loki也是向往无虑的自由的，他周全的礼仪和恶作剧的叛逆并不冲突，那些礼仪显示出的只是他比Jane更加懂得收敛自己。  
> 而这货就自己的经历来看…其实会不太喜欢和自己在某些方面很相似的人，因为那总能反应部分的自己  
> 第二个理由…其实我觉得Loki还是有些嫉妒Jane的，他和Thor朝夕相处千年都没能改变Thor近乎神经质的自大，想来他这么多年在各种事上不会少劝说Thor多少，但是Thor能真的听进去多少呢？  
> Loki自己没能做到的事情，一个被他所轻视的种族的女人居然用了三天就做到了，她改变了Thor太多（虽然这之中其实还包括Jotunheim之行以及放逐带给Thor的改变，只是Jane作为可以一眼看到的存在，看起来就像这一切都是她所带给Thor的改变了  
> 所以雷神1的最后Loki会含着泪吼“是不是因为那个女人你才变得这么软弱？”  
> 我的虐点很奇怪，以前看过一个微博，大意是说觉得一个朋友离自己最疏最远不是在多年没有联系的时候，而是在微博上看到他穿着你没见过他穿的衣服和你不认识的人用你所熟悉而又陌生的笑容合影，下面的评论里都是不认识的人，他们聊得很开心——看了之后觉得莫名寂寞  
> 想着Loki看到Thor在自己不知道的地方被一个自己不认识的女人改变…总是寂寞的吧？  
> ………………嘛，总觉得这回复忒小言  
> 总之这是这货的理解呢（捂眼睛


	16. Chapter 16

    这是第几次从那片混沌中醒来了?

    Loki记不清了。有一瞬间他甚至都记不起自己究竟是谁。

    黄沙在脑海中越发肆虐,一寸寸绞裂他对自己的认知;而Narfi也不再只是一个混乱的声音,他的身影逐渐成形、并且一点点清晰——尤其是那脸诡异的笑容。

 

    『我是谁?』

    『桀桀,你是我呀!』

    那个拥有无法形容的色彩的身影站在肆意飞扬的黄土黑砂中央,自然而随意。

    一片浑浊之中唯有那个诡异的笑容清晰得触目惊心。

 

    Loki在一个冷颤中猝然恢复了知觉,无法控制地轻颤着的瞳孔让他的心绪无处遁形。

    他该承认了。

    Loki无力地躺在床上,用手臂遮住眼睛,将视野中闪烁的黄沙连同整个世界都浸没到黑暗的深处。

    “我的确小瞧了你,脏东西。”他咧开嘴露出牙齿笑起来,像是对着那个在黑暗中愈加清晰的笑容,“但你也别想那么容易得逞。”

    回应他的是一阵Narfi的桀笑声循环不断。

    这时Loki却也笑出了声来。

    “Ehehehehe...”放肆而阴冷,与诡异的桀桀声纠结在一起。

    Loki甚至觉得自己已经习惯了那种令人作呕的头痛,痛楚越剧烈他便越清醒、也越疯狂。

    他其实很想将短刀刺进自己的胸口,他想看那一刻的鲜血四溅、想回忆被双刃剑穿透的撕心裂肺、想想起自己被取走的死亡……

    Loki觉得只是想想自己的血液都沸腾起来了,生自灵魂的渴望让他想狂吼出声——只是他又喊不出来,只能大口大口看似深入实则薄浅地抽出、再汲入氧气,发出嘶嘶悉悉的声响。

    他甚至出现了幻觉,觉得自己正握着自己那把雕纹娟秀的短刀——他将那对着自己的胸口狠狠地扎了下去!

    使他清醒的不是想象中剧痛、而是锁住了他手腕的那只手——五指纤细、温度冰冷,一下叩醒了Loki的全身神经。

    Sigyn紧紧地盯着他,微抿着嘴唇,眼神严肃得可怕。那双眼睛就像是远于阳光的琥珀,颜色显得压抑而阴沉,能将鲜活的蜂蝶的时间瞬间滞凝。

    Loki意识到刚才的情形摆明了他是要自杀。对着这个似乎能用自己的实体和虚妄之物打交道的女人,他也无须解释什么,只是哼声笑笑,倒回枕头里。

    Sigyn轻叹:“对付Narfi不是那么简单的,Loki.”她望着那双绿眼睛,无知无感如同机械的语调跟她响入灵魂的嗓音一点也不搭——她像是在努力让自己显得不那么慌张,只是还扣着Loki手腕的那只手透露了她真正的心思。

    “这么紧张做什……”

    “你觉得呢!”Sigyn毫无预兆地吼出声来。

    Loki似乎是没想到Sigyn的反应会这么大，在她严厉的目光下有些发愣。他看着那女孩子因为激动而略显晕红的脸颊、看她浑身颤抖,忽然有些不知所措。

    “你要是就那么一刀扎下去，”她停下来喘息了几口，盯着那双因为无措而怔起的绿眼睛，说得有些艰难，“那你就再也不是你了!”

    啊,被Narfi夺走了这个躯壳的话——Loki明白过来了——自己必将不复存在。

    诚如Narfi所说，一个脑子容不下两种截然不同的思想、一副躯壳纳不进两个同样完整的灵魂——而他们都没有宅心仁厚到愿意和别人共享一个身体。

    所以这场战争必将决出最后的你死我亡。

    输了就要被消抹啊?Loki在心里念念叨叨，忽然有点想笑——这种抹消根本不彻底，不管是谁输了，说到最后终究还是来这个世界走了一遭不是？他摇摇头。

    这未免太无聊。

    抹消得彻底一点该多好！世界都不再记得一个人的话，悲伤一定会少很多。

    Loki偏过头看看自己仍被Sigyn扣着的透着死气那般苍白的手，一言不发。

    Frigg的话忽然在耳边回响起来：“你把所有人都看透了，唯独漏了你自己。”

    母亲是对的，他想。他至今不敢确信会有多少人为自己的消亡而悲伤，Sigyn会吧？Thor也许？他不确信——他不敢信。他其实很早就意识到自己在某些时候会变得意外得懦弱，虽然他努力想躲开这样的自己，但显然他做不到。

 

    『小王子你真是比我想象得更加多愁善感，桀桀~』

 

    Loki强迫自己忽略掉Narfi——虽然他视野发黑，而那个笑容则在脑海里无限放大，几乎要撑破他的脑子。

    Narfi总是喋喋不休的，而且逻辑混乱得像个神经病。

 

    『小王子，你又何必强撑？』

    『你明明很了解自己的状况呀~』

    『你斗不过我的。』

    『我们真是太像了，喔喔！』

    『我们本就是一个人呀~』

    『桀桀——』

 

    没有Jotun化。但是Loki的生机忽然以可怕的速度流逝，取而代之的是一股Sigyn完全陌生的气息。

    Sigyn立刻明白他是又一次被拉入了Narfi的世界——这次的间隔实在太短、而且这次他被拉得太深！她意识到Narfi对Loki思想的入侵频率及程度升级之快已经让自己措手不及。

    她曾以为依自己的力量总能给他再拖延一些时间——对灵魂了解如她，即便Narfi是黑暗物质的衍生魂体并未完全在她掌控，她也觉得自己至少能应对一二——她知道自己一定能利用好这些被强挤出来的时间去找出一个更加万全的对策。

    但她现在知道自己高估了自己——而Loki明显已经无法等到那个更加万全的对策。

    不能再拖了。

    Sigyn紧紧握住了Loki的手，凝视着他，睫毛轻轻地颤抖。

    “Loki，是我。”也许她根本就没有张嘴，那声音直接触碰到了Loki的灵魂，“我来找你。”

    说不出颜色的光芒从Sigyn的手中溢出，顺着看不见的如同奇迹的组织进入Loki的体内。

 

    『居然来客人了，啧啧。』Narfi咂舌，根本不存在的眼睛盯着Loki的身后，他嘿嘿乐道，『你跟Hela似的。』

    Loki还没来得急转身，就被一团浅色的光所包裹住了，雪白的发丝样的东西撩在了他肩上——这时那个黄沙漫天的世界卷着Narfi一起扭曲起来。

    『小Hela，逃吧！』在他被限制了无数倍的反应范围之内Loki只能听清楚Narfi最后像唱美声一样吊着嗓子唱了这么一句。

    『桀桀桀桀……』

 

    回神时他们已经处于现实世界——还是原来的姿势，Loki躺着，Sigyn坐着。

    只是Sigyn的手从扣着Loki右手腕的姿势变成了用双手包覆他的右手，她微合着的迷离眼神以及额上的汗水无声地诉说着时间的流逝。

    但是现在Loki的脑子却是难得得清醒。

    “我把你强行从Narfi的幻境中拉出来了，”Sigyn喘息着，脸上浮着异样的潮红，“但这不是个好办法——因为这虽然会把你和Narfi完全割离，却会把一部分你的灵魂也留在他那里，这很危险。”

    Loki的思路很清晰，他隐隐能明白这危险在哪里，微微皱起了眉头。但他同时也清楚地知道这次如果没有Sigyn，自己也许真的就回不来了。

    “虽然他现在暂时没法影响到你，”Sigyn垂着头，红茶色的刘海遮住了她的眼睛，“但是他可以利用那部分留在那里的你更轻松地抓住你的情绪波动，并且可以用那部分灵魂与你自身的相吸性将你的灵魂和你一点点分离，”顿了顿，“在下一次Narfi抓住你之前必须找……”

    “咚咚——”敲门声从楼下传来，打断了Sigyn——她猛然抬头，反射性地身体紧绷。

    “先放松些，Sigyn...”Loki开口——他知道Sigyn现在正处于对一切事物最敏感的状态、正如他知道灵魂魔法的凶险。

    现在得让她安心下来。

    Loki紧紧回握那只纤细的小手，支着身子坐了起来：“放松些，去开个门。”用空着的手轻轻抚摸Sigyn的后脑勺，他扯出一个难得不嘲讽的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后其实我很想表达出Loki对Sigyn谢意的笨拙表达，结果自己写得更加笨拙了orz...【作者文笔好捉急


	17. Chapter 17

    事实证明就算是Sigyn也无法在灵魂交战过后保持清醒的头脑,所以她没能即时做出一些更加机灵的反应。

    Loki在听到房门打开的瞬间几乎就要喊出那个名字了,却蓦地哽住——因为推门而入的并不是Thor，而是Sif——Sigyn则在她的旁边,依然不大清醒的样子。

　　令人尴尬的沉默并没有持续太久。

    Loki很快就恢复了正常，他垂了垂眼，纤长的手指继续扭纽扣的动作，嘴角则是勾起Sif所熟悉的讨人厌的弧度：“Sif小姐最近可真是特别关心恋人的弟弟啊？”

    Sif突然听到这话不由地轻轻颤了一下，但她很快对自己轻轻地摇了摇头，睁大了眼睛看着Loki——这是Thor的弟弟，虽然不是亲的，他们三人从小一起长大的事实无法被抹去，不可谓不熟悉。只是她从来没这么认真地注视过那个阴枭诡谲的瘦削青年。

    其实Sif要比Loki稍微年长一点，但她从小都没有“这家伙是弟弟”的感觉。她发自内心地讨厌他——这种感觉在被恶作剧地剪光了头发之后越发强烈。只是随着年龄的增长，就算是Thor都学会了收敛，她没理由不懂。

    这是Sif第一次不带自我情感地去注意Loki——他现在正在披上自己的长外袍，理理褶皱，没什么表情,看起来意外得……正常——不过就是个在注意自己衣着是否得体的青年而已。

    Sif张了张嘴，却没能说出什么来。

    “虽然我觉得我们之间没必要保证什么整洁的衣着，”Loki显然是注意到了，他最后拍了拍衣服，似笑非笑地看着Sif，“毕竟我们都是从小玩到大的了，对吧，Sif姐姐？”

    听着他叫自己“姐姐”，Sif不由自主地转成了难以置信和厌恶各自参半的表情，看得Loki呵呵地笑出一声来。

    “之前一副欲言又止的表情，你是刻意想引我问你？”他挑着眉头，似笑非笑，仿佛漫不经心，“难道你这次是来邀请我参加你们的婚礼的？”

    Sif自然知道Loki也明白Thor对自己从没有那种感觉，只是在刻意嘲讽。

    不过为什么是婚礼？Sif觉得现在多想已经没有意义了，她来这里本就是来寻找答案的。

    “你喜欢Thor，Loki？”她问。

    Loki明显一僵，半晌才睁圆了眼睛轻皱起眉头笑得不可思议：“What？”

    Sif沉默了两秒，然后盯着那双忠实地守护着主人心神的绿眼睛，一字一句、认认真真地重复了自己的意思：“你，爱Thor？”

    “别告诉我你居然相信我的亲情，”Loki笑得很讽刺，“我会受不了的。”

    “我不知道对你而言亲情值不值得一提，”Sif稍微停了停，脑子里Frigg与那两兄弟的画面一闪而过，“我现在说的是爱情。”

 

    最近的长老院例行会议都奇长无比。

    前几天一位德高望重的长老对神域王后的选择问题表示了自己的担忧,Balder隐晦地做出了暗示,于是Sif顿时被推为了第一候选。

    Sif从很小就被众人看作神域未来的王后一路有意无意地培养起来。虽然Thor在中间有过一段和中庭人的恋爱小插曲,但那并不影响女战神在神域人心中的正牌地位。

    但问题在于Thor清楚自己对Sif从未有过超越友谊的情感——也许如果Jane不曾出现在他的生命之中,他真的会在登基之后自然而然地牵起Sif的手走过他们的余生。

    这世上已经有太多如果,不用去在意多这么小小的一个。

    Thor最近为了这事和长老院闹得不大愉快,他也很头疼。会议一结束他只想着要快些到SILENCE去——还得先稍微绕个路,那家中庭铺子应该还没打烊吧?那老板是个随性的家伙,基本每次都会在太阳降下地平线之前关门。

    昨天他还神秘兮兮地告诉Thor今天会推出新品来着!

    Light不负厚望地在铺子老板指挥家般手舞足蹈地施魔法关店时把Thor带到了,老板慷慨地把刻意留的那份新品布丁塞给了他:“这是给常客的赠品,”他眨眨眼,略聚起些皱眉的笑看起来年轻而得意,“你的布丁控女友一定会喜欢。”

    Thor呆在那儿还没反应过来呢,老板就哼着小曲儿大摇大摆地走了,看起来心情大好。直到Light用鼻子拱了拱他,Thor才愣愣地上了马,继续往SILENCE赶。

    但当Thor终于到了SILENCE打算去敲门的时候他愣住了——门那边弥散的战斗气息太过明显——那是足以让上过战场的将士都倏然失色的可怕气息。

    Thor知道一定出事了!门被用魔法锁紧了他开不开,于是他疯了似地敲门——没人应。Thor顿时再顾不了其他,向天空伸出了右手。

    那瞬间风云变色、电闪雷鸣,周围的树被烈风绞得噼咔作响,Mjolnir在金属器的鸣音中御空而来,被Thor紧紧握住,然后狠狠地砸上了门。

   SILENCE的魔法罩在雷神之锤下根本不堪一击,那门吱呀地断裂,门内的混乱气息扑面而来——Thor感觉到Sif也在,不由心里一沉,直接奔上了二楼Loki的房间。

    Thor已经将况往极坏的方向考虑了,但他终究还是没想到一切已经发展得这般不可挽回——如果,他没有在Sif向Loki的幻影掷出长剑时失控地喊出Loki的名字,Sif还会因为失神被忽然出现在身后的Loki封入冰中吗?

    但这依然不过一句“如果”而已。

    “Nooooooo——!!!”却已为时过晚,Thor眼睁睁地看着冰刃穿透了Sif的胸膛,透上滴滴嗒嗒的血红,颜色像极了此刻Loki的眼睛。

    抽出利刃,Loki面无表情地注视着自己空空捧着的远古冬棺,然后扫了将Sif紧抱在怀中察看的Thor一眼,感情毫无起伏,像是根本不认识他们一样。

    “唔……嗯……”那声音细若蚊音,却让Loki下意识扭过了头去看——Sigyn无力侧躺着,额角满是鲜血,明显是受到了之前的战斗的波及。

    看到这一幕的Loki似乎忽然回了些神,冬棺和他肤色的蓝一起在瞬间消失。

    “Loki,”在听到这声音时Loki猛得一僵,回头时已经脸色煞白,那双失惶的眼睛生生噎住了Thor本就要脱口而出的言语。

    “我……Loki...听着……”Thor抱着Sif站起来，努力让自己的声音显得不那么咄咄逼人，“我……你……我……”

    Loki的嘴唇都泛出了不对劲的苍白，他僵硬着等待Thor后面的话。

    “我……你……”Thor被那双在淡漠中透着恐惧的眸子盯得有些心烦意乱，“你先呆在这里吧。”他抱着Sif直接冲出了房间。

    “Loki?”Sigyn看样子是恢复了知觉，她支着身体坐了起来,视野模糊中看到Loki抱住了自己的身子跪在地上。

    他扭过头看她,表情崩裂而扭曲。

 

    那个不久前才脱离的世界黄土依旧。

    那片恶心的淤积在风沙中像个人似地站着。

    那张猖狂的没有色彩的笑脸嵌在脑海,挥之不去。

    『欢迎回来。』

    那声音清空了他仅存的思绪。

 

    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——!!!”他癫狂长啸,如一只野兽。

    他已不是Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【关于这章】  
> Sif的性格是我一直都抓不好的，这章OOC太严重【真的很抱歉  
> 这章剧情应该还是比较好理解的吧？【没看明白一定要说哦这货的逻辑思维很有问题的TwT  
> 关于为什么二锤抱着Sif就出去……其实我个人想说不管怎么说锤子心里都挺乱的  
> 之前15章有写关于Thor看到Loki的精神不对劲，但是他不能确定到底有多少部分是因为Narfi又有多少是因为Loki自己，说到底他的信任是有裂痕的，在Narfi的各种暗示下缝隙渐大  
> 所以Thor把Loki一个人扔在了那里  
> 还是那句很早写的话，Loki那句  
> Again you leave me alone... Again and again...
> 
>  
> 
> A：！！！怎么感觉要虐啊？！！（貌似一直都很虐好嘛（小心脏受不了，最后一句泥给我解释清楚了！基基肿么了？！莫冲动啊！  
> B：Lady Sif 被 Loki 杀了？
> 
> 【回复时添加的关于十七章的情报】  
> 其实Loki到了和Narfi抢身体的第一个关键期  
> 之前说了Sigyn为了不让Loki的身体被控制将他的灵魂从Narfi的世界强行拉回，所以Narfi拥有了Loki的一部分灵魂，会更容易发现Loki的精神波动  
> Sif对Loki问的那句爱不爱，是一个小波动，被Narfi抓住了，所以Loki失控与Sif交战【Sif姐姐不能死啊 @B ，如果她死了Thor对她再没有爱情，和Loki之间都会出现裂痕的，所以绝对不会让Sif死，至少她绝对不能死在Loki手上【目前都没有想让她死的心思啦这货还是很喜欢Sif姐姐的TwT  
> Thor看到的就是Loki和Sif战斗的情景  
> 他看到Sif要伤到Loki（他不知道那是幻影）不可避免地叫了Loki的名字，导致Sif分神被伤【为什么不是Loki分神我想这个应该还是很明显的？Loki处于忘记周遭的状态，他的身体虽然没有完全被Narfi控制，但是他已经几乎丧失了自己的意识（下章可能会看得更清楚），所以他不会对Thor叫自己产生反应（与Sif战斗完之后因为发狂原因解除而略恢复），而Sif是背着Thor到SILENCE找Loki的，听到Thor的声音难免慌神  
> Thor看到Loki与Sif的战斗心里很乱，他一方面直觉这有Narfi的原因在里面，一方面又并不能完全信任Loki（虽然信任还是占了大多数的），再一方面Sif的伤势不能拖，加上锤子脑子本来就不好使什么都不想留一句“你留这儿”抱着Sif就跑其实是很正常的【滚！  
> 但是Loki本来就处于心神不定的状态，Thor对他并不太信任的表现就成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草——所以他彻底狂化，Narfi占有了他身体的主导权【比他和Sif打的时候更多【但是依然并不是全部【Loki现在基本是野兽一样的状态，完全野性化【依然是下章会看得更清楚一点我想
> 
>  
> 
> B：。。。。。。。。。。。。。。很早之前就想问了，Narfi到底是什么东东？ 为什么能控制Loki的心神？
> 
> 【再次关于Narfi】这次是关于设定了~
> 
> Narfi的设定其实相当于诅咒之士残留在Loki体内的黑暗物质，那些物质幻化成魂以夺人身体来保证诅咒之士不死【这是个人神扯的设定啦和漫威无关TwT】  
> 但是杀了Loki的诅咒之士因为被卷进了虚无失去了和黑暗物质的联系所以没能在Loki最虚弱最容易被夺取身体主导权的时候占取Loki的身体，等到黑暗物质拥有了自己思维已然错过最佳时期  
> 但是Loki作为一个容器必须存活，不然黑暗物质在身体腐烂时就不得不去寻找新的身体，这样太麻烦【这里的设定基本可以说是黑暗物质拥有关于生死的力量【这会和文章最后的剧情挂钩  
> 作为黑暗物质的衍生魂体，Narfi对于灵魂类魔法就像对自身一样了解，所以他可以轻易侵入别人思维的薄弱面，一点点把那些思绪侵蚀  
> 之前和机油解释Narfi的时候基本说的是一个大脑无法同时容纳两个思绪，所以Narfi要做的就是把Loki的思维挤走，以自己填补，达到控制身体的目的，机油说也就是说Narfi得把Loki变成精神病？……好吧的确可以这么说orz...【滚你  
> 然后，同样的，作为魂体Narfi更容易以各种形式暗示Thor，比如利用魔法改变气氛啊Loki的神色啊Thor的一部分感官啊之类的，这是看不见的部分
> 
> 我知道这设定很扯orz...


	18. Chapter 18

【Eighteen】上

    Sigyn从没有见过那样的Loki，甚至根本从来都没有想象到过。

    长啸的Loki就像一匹对月悲嚎的狼，他仰着头，眼睛里坦率地透露着无止境的怆恸,已经连哭都哭不出来了。

    “Loki...”Sigyn挣扎着起身,企图与Loki构筑交流的可能性。然而换来的只是他如野兽堤防陌生人那般的警惕与守护领土那般的低吼威胁。

    “别这样,回忆起来,”Sigyn保持声音的平稳,眼睛发出似有若无的光芒,似乎星辰每次施展魔法都会出现在她的眼睛里。她一点一点地靠近眼神如兽的青年,“Loki,回忆起来,回来。”

 

    风沙狂舞的世界。

    『Loki,回忆起来……』

    Lo...ki?

    『回来……』

    回……哪儿?

    『回来……』

    那声音如同一道细细的光线,穿透风沙,直接照亮了黑发青年的心口,一阵空虚的痛苦让他几乎无法呼吸,他向天空张牙舞爪地拼命想抓住那条锁链般的光明。

    『你能回哪儿!』

    视线被突如其来的巨大阴影遮蔽,寒心的冰凉与恶心的黏腻在倏忽间包覆了他的全部感官,只有一个声音凉飕飕地腻着挤进他的心里。

    『呆在这儿。』

    ……你先呆在这里……

    命令般的言语和令人眷恋的声音重叠。

    他被拉进了更深的地方。

 

    Sigyn发出淡淡金黄的眸子忽地一闪,她像是受到了一记重击,狠狠地跌到了地上。

    “Loki!”她嘶声喊着,却无法阻止Loki从窗户翻跃而出。

 

    “那……那是……!”

    “那是……Loki殿下!”

    “蠢货!他不是王子!”

    “是Jotun!”

    仿佛是听到了警备着的士兵的恼怒私语,Loki双手一翻,魔法印当空结成又瞬间消失,远古冬棺便被捧在了双手之上——然后由指尖开始,冰冷的蓝色一点一点在他的皮肤上蔓延开来。

 

〖封存的尘埃从秦皮树的枝桠扬起〗

〖冰霜在火焰中凝结〗

〖死尸鸣奏唤醒世界之歌〗

〖沉睡在远古冰川与海的神与巨人啊〗

〖我尝愿您安眠〗

〖愿这道星河陷入永寂〗

〖愿破裂守衡重生〗

〖我祈求您宽恕冬天的子民〗

〖Ancient Winters〗

〖揭棺以祭〗

 

    如歌唱般咏出咒文,冰雪和飓风似乎被赋予了生命,在Loki轻指间忠诚地舞向每一个方向,所到之处一切撕毁。

    尖叫声与鲜血与冰风与蓝色的红眼身影构成世上最残暴却又美到惊心动魄的图景。

    他走在大道上——一步步走向王宫。

    “停下来,Loki,停下来!”带着些许哭腔的声音在风中支离破碎,却意外地止住了Loki的脚步,换来一个毫无温度的回首。

    “你的身体会承受不了的!停下来!停下来!”Sigyn拼命地喊着,“停下来!停下来啊——!!!”

    Loki冷淡地看着她,似乎有些困惑。他转过了身,然后——一道强大的冰霜之力从远古冬棺中喷涌而出!

 

    这是晚餐时间。

    Fandral去找他的甜心们了，Sif则显然在和Thor约会。Volstagg将对他们把自己和冷冰冰的Hogun单独抛下的不满都发泄在了鸡腿和美酒上。

    “报！”

    “怎么了，这么慌张？”Volstagg啃下一大块鸡腿肉，看着一脸焦急的报信士兵，在酒精的作用下好像还没意识到是有什么事发生了，像是随时随地都能睡过去的样子。

    Hogun相较之下就显得冷静得多。

    “怎么了？”他盯着士兵的眼睛问。

    “Loki，”士兵单膝跪在地上恭敬道，“我们找到Loki了！”

    Hogun眼里厉芒一闪：“他在哪儿？”

    “正在向宫殿移动，大人。”士兵顿了顿，又补充了一句，“他带着远古冬棺。”

    Hogun脑子里念头飞转，他飞快地问：“士兵伤亡情况？”

    “暂时无法统计。”

    “可有群众受牵连？”

    “他破坏了很多民宅。”

    “好。”Hogun站起身子就要离开，忽然想起了什么,他停下脚步向士兵道,“这事先不要报给陛下。”

    士兵迟疑了一下，还是点了点头，躬身退了出去。

    “你去……哪里？”Volstagg看见Hogun要走，但自己却被酒精催倒在桌上根本提不上劲，只能迷迷糊糊地问。

    “没什么，小事，我去处理一下就回来。”Hogun挑起自己的钉头锤，颠了颠，“你继续吃。”

 

【Eighteen】中

    远古冬棺幽幽地发出冷蓝色的光，与Loki的气息几乎融为一体，仿佛可以割裂时空的冰霜之力肆虐着冲向Sigyn的方向。

    士兵根本跟不上魔法的速度，他们自知救不了那个傻站着不知躲闪的姑娘。因为惊慌失措而逃窜在旁的一些平民甚至已经不自觉地闭上了眼睛，不敢去看那般尖利冷冽的风暴下一秒会造成怎么样可怕的效果……

    但是，真正被冻结的却是一柄针头锤、还有一脸难以置信的Hogun——他就站在Sigyn后面,应该是考虑到掩蔽而选择的位置。那个站位很精确,理应是个视觉上的死角。但极冰的魔法就是堪堪擦过Sigyn命中了Hogun——而Sigyn的头发上只沾了些许冰碴。

    冰以肉眼可见的速度覆上他的全身，将他想要说出口的句子彻底封闭，只留下刻骨的不甘被冻在眼睛里，看起来有些狰狞。

    其实一直到被封入寒冰，Hogun都还没能反应过来到底发生了什么事。

    他本来想着要在Thor之前抓到Loki的——Thor再三为以牵强的理由地为一个罪人开脱已经让他对自己的王产生了深深的失望。在他看来，Thor显然已经无法做到公平公正地处置Loki。

    那么便自己来。也许在这件事上他甚至还能尝试着和长老院合作一下。

    只是他低估了此时Loki的力量，所以只能万般不甘地看着那个罪人面无表情地对着自己、然后转过身去，像是莫大一个无声的嘲讽。全身都被制住的Hogun甚至连愤怒的颤抖都不能发出，他只能感受着寒冷由外而内地侵蚀自己的思想、直到世界陷入一片黑暗之中……

    Loki转身的时候根本就没有看Sigyn一眼，虽然她就那么站在那里、站在他面前，红茶色的头发在冰风中如火焰起舞，他还是没有看——就像是看不见。

 

    〖请……〗

 

    “停下来，Loki！”Sigyn的声音尖利而干脆，生生打断了Loki的咏唱。

    这次Loki转身转得异常果断，鲜红的眼睛如野兽般死死盯住Sigyn，头顶上风盘旋着如同巨大的漩涡，那其中融合的节奏和远古冬棺闪烁的频率保持着惊人的一致。

    “Loki——”

    起音的瞬间风便如利刃般刺向了Sigyn！

    “你还认识我！”

    风像是被这上扬的女高音所震慑，甚至诡异地一颤，在接触到Sigyn的瞬间化作几团与她擦身而过。

    “我知道你还在那里！”

    “Loki你没那么弱！”

    “回来，Loki！”她的眼睛里隐有金光闪烁，“回来！”

    “啊……啊……”Loki的嘴里吐出两个根本不成字的音节，他看着Sigyn眼神却开始有些迷离。

    “Narfi还没能完全控制你的身体，”她停了停，直截了当地盯着Loki，“你还是你。”

    “回来。”

    Loki忽然间显得非常迷茫，然后他开始剧烈地颤抖起来——抱着自己的身体，怕冷似的不敢松开，而远古冬棺悬浮到了他身前。

    “啊啊……”冰蓝的棺椁在他喘息般的低吼声中闪烁得极为紊乱，而风便发狂一般地把一切卷得七零八落。

    一个士兵手忙脚乱地打掉了朝自己飞过来的不明事物，一抬头却发现一双血红的眼睛紧紧地盯着自己，动作猛地一滞,感到了由自内心几乎逼得他要跪下哭泣的极度恐惧。但是他只能眼睁睁地看着有形的风在一瞬间临近自己。

    “Loki！停下来！”

    那风刃居然就真的那么硬生生停在士兵的鼻尖之前——消散殆尽。

    Loki像是自己也没能预料到这一点，看着风刃消失的地方怔了两秒，然后将视线再次聚拢在Sigyn身上，眼中的疯狂清晰可见。

    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！”

    风刃狂掠，像是万箭齐发，但是没有一道真的打到Sigyn身上——虽然每一道都是在最后关头才停下，只要晚那么半秒，她就会和这里的空气一般七零八落。

    但Sigyn甚至没有眨一下眼睛。

    Loki趔趄着走向她，不停地低吼。但那声音就像是一种痛到了极致的哭泣。

    风刃依旧，但是却更像是一个小孩子在闹别扭地朝你丢积木，已经没有一点威压。

    风力在消退。远古冬棺不知道什么时候已经被收回。

    有意无意地将自己包裹在风中，Loki低着头，停在Sigyn一米开外的地方。

    “没事了,”Sigyn上前一步，轻轻抱住他，感受着他逐渐将重心全都转移到自己身上，“没事了……”她闭着眼睛，努力支撑着Loki，摸着他微卷的头发，轻声说着。

 

【Eighteen】下

    “嗯……嗯？”Loki醒来的时候觉得耳边的嘈杂全都腻在一起，只剩下一片嗡声的混乱，等到世界由色块重新变回了正常的景色，他才听清了来自身后的声音。

    “你醒了？”Sigyn听起来有些气喘吁吁，“感觉怎么样？”

    Loki这才猛地注意到自己居然骑在马上，而Sigyn正极为吃力地环住他，所以他才不至于摔下马去——但不得不说由女孩子环住一个大男人的场景太过诡异。

    “别动！后面还有追兵！”Sigyn企图抱住他，阻止他不顾一切想要脱离的举动，“你根本没能休息多久！”

    Loki的动作顿了顿，但他只是偏过头去，目光微愠地盯着Sigyn：“松手！”于是Sigyn呆愣着下意识地松了手，任由他以极扭曲的姿势与自己迅速对调了位置。

    “驾！”Loki单手攥着缰绳，又扭过身子朝后使了个法术——他们乘的马匹跑过的地方瞬间燃起熊熊烈火，阻隔了追击的士兵。

    但转回去的Loki却伏了下身子,他捂住嘴开始剧烈地咳嗽起来。

    “你现在不可以再使用魔法了！Narfi用你的身体使用魔法已经消耗了你太多力气,”Sigyn有些慌张地看着他，“你的身体已经快支撑不了了！”

    Loki顿时止住咳嗽，抬起眼目光炯炯地盯着她，那双绿眼睛里包含的些许疯狂意味让Sigyn忽然有些不安起来。她看着Loki一边盯着自己一边直起身来，动作里读不出一丝勉强，似乎刚才的反应都是骗人的。他最后居高临下地看了眼Sigyn，然后从容不迫地双手拽住缰绳。

    “驾！”Loki再次策马。风掠过他的耳边，撩起他已经有些凌乱的头发。微眯的双眼和严肃的表情抽动着Sigyn的神经，让她有些看呆。

    Loki皱眉瞥了她一眼，Sigyn才像是忽然回过神，耸耸肩回过头去。

 

    按着Sigyn指的拐着弯跑，他们的确已经甩开了追兵一段距离。终于看到像是目的地的地方，Loki挑了挑眉，勒住马：“彩虹桥？”

    “嗯……”Sigyn漫不经心地应了一声，在Loki下马之后搭着他伸过来的手也翻身下了马，“Asgard不能再呆了。”她看看他的眼睛，忽然又撇开视线，看向追兵追来的方向，不知道又在想些什么。

    Loki看到她有些不对劲的举动，也没太在意：“能去哪里?”他有些嘲讽地问。

    “我们可以去Niflheim.”Sigyn又转过头看着Loki——他在听到Niflheim之后看起来有些错愕，毕竟Niflheim是属于死人的国度，由于它充满死气的阴寒，几乎是九界中最不讨喜的一界。

    “我们可以到那里去，”Sigyn非常清楚自己在说什么，“但我没有把握一定能把我们送到那里——我擅长的不是这类魔法。”

    “你的兴趣也挺特别的,”Loki耸肩,看了看追兵，然后貌似漫不经心地轻轻挥了挥手，便有一层魔法裹住了Sigyn,“我比你厉害多了,Sigyn,”他转过头来看着Sigyn，好像有些得意地笑着，“至少我有把握一定把你送到Niflheim.”

    “Loki!”看到Loki转身面对那些挤得密密麻麻的士兵,Sigyn不由惊叫,她拼命锤着用来保护她的魔法罩,“Loki!Loki!!”

    “再见,Sigyn.”Loki侧着身,拿带了隐约带了点笑意的余光瞄她,那魔法罩便带着Sigyn移动到了彩虹桥之外,将她置于一片虚空,“到站的时候注意缓冲。”

    Sigyn在下坠之前甚至只来得极看清Loki的嘴形比着“my little sister...”。

    “Loki——!!!!”

    Loki微合着眼睛，似乎非常满意地听着她的声音直到再也听不见,咧开嘴“Ehehehe”地轻笑了几声，又转向了不知觉中已经挡住自己前路的士兵——只是简单地一瞥、然后抬眼，不少士兵便是一个哆嗦，朝后退了退。

    Loki不由讥诮地哼笑了几声。然后他支着腿，坐了下去。

    “叫Thor来。”他挑眉展露出高傲的笑意,然后便略垂下了头,闭上眼,挺直他比起大多数战士来依然显得略为单薄的身板，优雅而从容，似乎是无比自信地等待着Asgard之王的到来。

 

——————————

~彩蛋~

    “驾！”Loki再次策马。风掠过他的耳边，撩起他已经有些凌乱的头发。微眯的双眼和严肃的表情抽动着Sigyn的神经，让她有些看呆。

    Loki皱眉看了她一眼，Sigyn才像是忽然回过神，表情意外不合时宜地调笑起来。

    “你还挺帅的？”

    “What？！”

↑这才不是窝最开始写在正文里的东西【捂眼睛笑cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先中篇的剧情灵感来自于《魔法禁书目录》——叫做《战胜最强黑翼的人》的一章。关于最后之作和一方通行的，一直一直一直都忘不掉，然后现在作为梗写在了文里【在想着这个其实算侵权了吧orz...【这货还真大胆地就用了orz...
> 
> 我想下篇所表达出来的一些东西大家可能心照不宣了……？
> 
>  
> 
> 事实上写这三章的时候我一直在担心Sigyn妹子的形象塑造……可能对于一些亲而言BL小说中出现女配已经很不能接受了，这么多戏份就更加厌烦……但是我更到后面依然写着这妹子、到结局这妹子也是一个重要角色，真的受不了的话就戳右上角小红叉吧……真的抱歉
> 
>  
> 
> 然后这是当时写在下篇后面的↓
> 
> 【关于Sigyn线】  
> 其实写过好多次关于Sigyn妹子了对不对(ノ▽ヽ)  
> 某作很爱这妹子一直怕崩坏了她现在看到大家的反应其实好开心也松了口气(ノ▽ヽ)  
> [再次说明妹子不会拆cp的~]  
> 其实这章之前就算是Sigyn妹子对Loki也并没有爱情，他们之间更像是知己  
> Sigyn依Loki的推测是异国送来神域的质子，她在神域没有朋友，虽然有Frigg照顾但她还是会感到寂寞，然后她遇到了Thor和Loki，起初她和Loki并没有交集，反而是更能跟Thor玩开，直到那次星空下的相遇才让两人真的成了好友  
> Sigyn的特点也就是红茶色头发琥珀色眼眸以及可以传入灵魂的声音，还有她擅长灵魂类魔法  
> 这是到现在为止我明确写入了正文的东西，还有些没明确写的，比如她对生人的礼貌，和她一些性格所致的小动作，比如初遇时Thor去拉她她已经跑到前面了——没有表现出不喜，但是她的确不想陌生人碰自己  
> 我还构思了一些别的东西，暂时还没有提到，关于她的故事还有后续
> 
>  
> 
> 【关于Loki那句my little sister】  
> 其实理由不少。。  
> 首先Loki本来就当Sigyn是个妹妹——是个知己，在Sigyn面前他活得很轻松，因为她可以非常真地对待他，让他觉得自己也是真实的  
> 星空下相遇那次，他发现了Sigyn和自己的相似，所以他们才能成为朋友  
> 还有一点主要的，是Loki牵扯到爱这个问题总是看不清楚，说到底他也是自我厌恶，所以就更不能相信有人居然爱着自己这件事——也不大敢去相信  
> 他怕自己自作多情地拥有了虚幻的爱之后总有一天会被伤得更深
> 
>  
> 
> 【总结】  
> 总之Sigyn妹子故事还在继续Loki骚年也是糟心依然╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> 锤子要回归剧情了快撒花~  
> 不管怎么说这文还是锤基，还请相信作者在狗血的大池子里游了多圈之后已经确确实实地定下了HE╮(╯▽╰)╭  
> 贺文很蠢请期待这货在元宵前撸出来~  
> 还有黄昏窝这两天应该是真的会发了（←好糟心


	19. Chapter 19

    Thor匆忙赶到的时候一眼就看到了那个被不敢放松的众人矛头直指的男人——事实上那些士兵在Loki身前50米左右的地方拢作包围圈,战战兢兢的——那情景看起来甚至有些好笑。

    但Thor自然是笑不出来的。他三步并作两步地跑到Loki身前，却直觉得不对劲——是Loki有些安静了还是怎么?就是不对劲——Thor不自觉地单膝触下了地:“Loki?”他碰着他的肩,却惊觉那人其实根本绵软无力——Loki直接倒进了Thor的怀里,气息虚弱而面色苍白。

    没有人知道,他已经昏迷了多久。

 

    其实Thor听到Loki要见自己的消息时愣怔了很久——那时他还守在依旧昏迷的Sif身边，因为之前看到Sif与Loki的战斗有那么些魂不守舍。

    赶往彩虹桥的路上他听到了事件的大体过程。在Thor意外地得知Hogun曾下令先将Loki发狂的事情瞒着自己的时候，他感到了震惊、愤怒、和无能为力的恶寒。

    Hogun是他的兄弟，他们已经一起战斗了太久太久。Thor那些光辉的战役以及让人听着就肃然起敬的胜利与他的兄弟们是不可分割的——Valstagg、Fandral、Hogun、甚至是Sif——他们都是他推心置腹的好兄弟。但是现在他的兄弟和他对Loki的意见已然相左——这让他心里无比刺痛——那是Loki啊！

    Loki早已经不仅仅是他的兄弟，Thor对Loki的感情岂是简单地用兄弟两字就可以概括得清楚的？他们相爱也相恨、相互理解又不停地相互误会。其实Thor早已习惯有那样一个人跟在他的身后，习惯得根本就像两人是一个人。

    现在Thor觉得整个世界都糟透了,一切都在偏离它们原有的轨道。

    他知道这事情不会那么简单——怎么可能那么简单?Thor从来都不记得Hogun有那么大的势力——大到可以阻止这般重大的消息传入自己的耳朵。

    那么就只有一个可能性了。

 

    “Loki被捕了？”Balder微笑着颔首送走了前来报信的卫兵，然后关上了房门，“很好。”他自语道。

 

    替Loki诊断的医师说Loki的昏迷是由于魔法的过度使用——事实上，如果只是牺牲一具躯壳就可以达到目的，Narfi就算是再满意这副属于Loki的躯壳，也不会太去在意他的死活了——身体好找、要得到Asgard就没那么容易了。

    Thor自然不清楚其中真正原由，只是隐隐明白这和Narfi脱不了关系。他将Loki的一只手包覆在自己的双手之中，手肘撑在Loki床边——修长的五指温度全失、就像是那时在黑暗之界Thor抱着的那具僵硬的躯体一样——只是这次Thor还能看着Loki微弱起伏着的胸膛获得那么一点点安定感。

    他就那么看着Loki，医师什么时候走的也没有注意到。

    比起陪在Sif身边的时候，Thor显得更加专心，他认真仔细地看着那个安静地躺着的人。

    Thor发觉自己很久很久没这么近距离地看过自己的弟弟了——或者也许他从未在意过这个？他只是依稀记得他们小时候的样子，Loki在他的印象里实在比起其他玩伴要无趣得多。

    Loki擅长他从来没能在考试中及格过的魔法、喜欢读他没看完第一页就不自觉地想睡觉的书。他记得小时候自己有些微胖而Loki则从小到大都是这么瘦，这么多年了，他苦苦在各式训练中把自己锻成钢铁、而Loki则出落得愈发高挑俊丽——忽略了平日里微勾着嘴角的尖酸刻薄带来的不适，Loki毫无疑问是个美人。

    啊，用这词形容他被知道了的话一定会被他狠狠记上一笔吧？然后说不准哪天就得顶着一头奇异无比的发型四处找Loki而不得或是在餐桌上亲眼看着所有食物“砰”地变成布丁……Thor想着这个忽然有点想笑——却又莫名笑不出来。看着Loki苍白的面色，他觉得自己的心口像是被什么揪住了，很闷很难受。

    虽然明明已经很久很久没有和Loki拌嘴，但Thor就是觉得那时的情景仍在眼前，如同昨日一般清晰，他怀念那些日子——纵然他从来都吵不过Loki的银舌头——但如今银舌头虚弱而疲惫，他再是怀念，也没有办法回到过去了。

    究竟是谁造成了这一切？Thor扪心自问——他早已不是那个盲目自信的愣头青——他明白自己终究也有一份责任在其中，或许只要改变那么一点点的过去，他们也不会现在是这个样子。

    其实回想一下最近发生的事情，Thor还有些发愣。不过是入秋至此即将迎来冬日,Jane去世了、自己回Asgard登基为王、Loki回到了他的生活、他们……Thor摇着头强迫自己不再想下去，但他已然心乱如麻。

    无法转移的视线锁着沉睡的Loki，顺服的黑发、略微苍白的皮肤、以及在胸腔虽然微弱但的的确确跳动着的心脏，都提醒着Thor这个曾死在自己怀里的人真的活着回来了。他觉得他已经明白这个人活着对自己而言有多重要。

    Thor想自己注意到对Jane的感情不过用了三天,而意识到对Loki的——他有些苦、有些复杂地看着眼前安睡的人——怎么就用了千年?他对他的感情该是最毫无疑问、最无须顾忌的。

    是太过习惯地想当然、认为Loki会一直站在自己身后陪伴支持自己,让他忽略了太多吗?多到他从未注意过那些被透支的感情、多到岁月将一切模糊成光影,朦朦胧胧地掩蔽掉了他最初最原始最真实的心思？

    他爱Loki——Thor爱Loki.

    他曾想着吧一切归咎于Narfi的暗示，但这显然太过无力了。作为一个中庭人生活一世的原因里有多少是因为Loki？而带着Sif离开的原因里又有多少是因为他想逃避？王为了一己私欲葬送一切的故事已经听得太多，如果……不对，这样瞻前顾后畏畏缩缩根本不是他的性格、他不习惯这样也不想这样……既然喜欢说出来不就好了……不不……

    为了什么事情这么纠结根本就不像他了啊……Thor有些泄气地松开一只手挠挠头发，却在眼前的人动了动身子的时候不由停住了动作。

    Loki的睫毛轻轻闪了闪，然后那双眼睛就睁开了，透着Thor熟悉的绿色，难得得有些迷蒙。他眯了眯眼，依旧是并不清醒的样子。但是他哑着嗓子开口发出了第一个音：“Thor...？”

    然后他就发不出别的声音了。

    因为Thor直接吻住了那双唇。

    既然爱就吻上去，直接一点，不畏缩不逃避。Thor觉得自己总还是留着些过去的影子的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这章写得事实上是相当得卡……最后写出来甚至没什么内容……基本上是Thor视角各种心理活动看着估计也蛮无聊的……  
> 我自己也不清楚Thor知道了自己喜欢Loki这点会不会显得很突兀……我希望没有太突兀。  
> 心里蛮乱的，本来就是个容易被影响的人也是个没什么自信的人。后面剧情也各种怕狗血淋漓最终导致烂尾。  
> 嘛……也并不奢求这篇文被很多人喜欢并记住。这货也算是自娱自乐地尝试着写写属于自己的故事啦~  
> 有意见的话请一定提出来！


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想，也许R级？

    吻是一种奇妙的东西。有人喜欢蜻蜓点水,浅浅地勾出一阵脸红心跳,青涩而可爱，浅尝辄止；也有人偏好深吻,缠绵地互相舔舐,索取到爱人的咽喉、像是要将对方吞噬一般得狂野而原始。

    Thor的吻则介于两者之间，不深不浅、温柔而缠绵。

    金发拂了几缕在Loki的脸上,将他的视线遮蔽了些许,却无法掩盖那双绿眼睛里透出的震惊。突然他才像是刚反应过来似地猛然将头一偏,将手挡在自己和Thor之间地拼命想推开Thor,只是因为虚弱而力不从心。

    “滚开!”Loki沙哑着嗓子低吼,“你又在发什么疯!”明明知道Narfi的存在却依然如此轻易地接受暗示了吗?“清醒点!浑蛋!”Loki有些绝望地挣扎着,“别老那么蠢地被人牵住头脑!”

    话音才落，Thor的动作便是一滞，然后Loki就发现自己自由了——干脆到几乎让他不知所措、情不自禁地诧异地抬起眼,却直接对上了一双如海蔚蓝的眸子,沉静而温和,毫无浑浊，和……那次完全不同。

    他看起来就像是认真的，Loki这么恍恍惚惚地想着、愣怔着看着Thor的眼睛，脑子里一片空白。

    是认真的吗？这自问应该只是无意识的，心里却不可抑制地慌张起来。

    他是认真的吗？没有人能接收到这个问题、没有人能够解答。Loki也没想问别人的意见、甚至他就没想过问这个问题。他只是稍微……有一些混乱、变得有一些看不清别人的想法、又一向看不清自己而已。

    于是他一眨不眨地盯着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，缓缓将自己紊乱的思绪平复。

    认真的？Loki再一次在心里念出这个词，只是这一次他似乎确定得多——怎么可能是认真的?他在心里嘲弄着。

    这么久了——千年的时光于神而已也绝不可能是轻飘飘的弹指一瞬——怎么还这么自以为是？

    Loki想着，也没注意到自己又勾起了嘴角。他挑了挑眉毛瞥着Thor哼笑了一声，嘲讽道:“清醒了?”只是声音还略沙哑。

    但回馈他的依然是一片安静。

    Thor什么都没说,也没有笑,只是将视线地投在Loki身上——有一个小小的身影倒映在那双眼中,如同置身大海。

    这么安静的Thor一定是反常的。Loki自负比任何人都了解最深处最本质的Thor，所以他的感觉异常清晰——他看到那双蓝眼睛的里面去，忽然觉得自己像是被锁住了，已经动弹不得。这感觉几乎让他窒息。

    “我只是想我该自己说出来，”Thor轻轻开口，声音低沉而富有磁性，“我是认真的。”他这么说，“我不会再逃避。”望着Loki的眼睛里面刻满了认真——那是经历过的人才能拥有的眼神。

    “Loki，”他轻声叫着他的名字,“我爱你。”他说。

    Loki确定自己的失神不过是一瞬间的事情。

    “脏东西，”他以这个词开头、他在问身体里面的那个不速之客，“你又在搞什么鬼？”但是没有黄沙漫天、没有荒原旷野——Loki没有被拉入另外的世界。没有Narfi.

    “这么畏畏缩缩的？”Loki继续像是自言自语一样地念出声，嘴唇看起来非常不正常地苍白着，“不出来跟我炫耀一下么？”只是声音终究略有不稳。

    这该是那个脏东西的得意之作，Loki想，毕竟这暗示几乎要将他也骗过了。

    但是依旧没有Narfi.

    真奇怪，Loki这么想着，一个两个都一反常态。

    他不知道自己眼睛里的情绪有多混乱无章。

    “Loki...”Thor伸手去牵Loki露在被子外面的右手,Loki却仿佛触电一般缩回了手,视线开始躲闪，不去回应那个看起来似乎不能更真诚的眼神。

    不不不……他在心里不停地否定着,否定到最后甚至已经记不清自己究竟在否定些什么。

    看到Loki沉默而瑟缩的样子Thor感到了心里有种不可抑制的疼痛在蔓延。他再次伸手，略加强硬地抓住了那只苍白的腕子,“Loki!”他唤得有一些急切、却依然努力让自己显得柔和,“信我!”

    听到这句话的瞬间Loki猛地抬起头对上了那双蓝眼睛。Thor甚至因此而愣了愣。

    但也不过是愣了愣而已。

    “在这里的是我、是Thor,”深深地望进那双从小便悉熟的眼睛里,Thor揉着抓在手里的那只手腕，微微笑着，重复了一遍自己才说过的话。

    “我爱你,Loki.”他说。

    不是Narfi、是Thor.

    不是“兄弟”、是“Loki”。

    语言是很奇妙的东西,它有时可以使人绝处逢生、有时又能封闭一切退路。巧言的恶作剧之神发现自己已然失语。那些句子于他而言过于真实诚恳，简单直截得不容回转。

    不容逃避。

    Loki不是什么诚实的人，他不喜欢直接地把自己的想法显露出来。他会在意很多事情、但是他不会像Thor这样说出来。表现了越多的在意、失去便显得越加令人难以承受（1）。如今他已失去了太多的东西、他已再也输不起。

    “你自己相信吗？”Loki用自己能想起来的最尖酸刻薄的语调开口，“你是觉得我太缺少所谓的关爱吗？”勾起嘴角，他是天生戏子，只是这么几句、便已入戏，“你在施舍我,Thor.”略微昂起下巴，他说，“拿走它。”

    Thor看着那双深邃、倔强、而不乏根深蒂固却被良好掩饰的悲伤的绿眼睛，沉默了片刻，才又缓缓开口：“你什么时候能学会不要老是这样掩饰自己，Loki？”

    Loki顿时噎住了，怔着眼睛看着Thor，忽然又觉得这画面似曾相识。

 

    ……Loki, enough. No more illusions.……

    ……Now you see me, brother.……

 

    他合上了眼，摇着头、轻轻笑出声来。他想也许自己还是在暗自企望——在暗自奢求着什么的。

    未被Thor扣住的左手从被子里伸出来。手臂挡住眼睛、挡住一切可能侵入自己的光明——Loki用自己最为熟悉的黑暗将自己包裹，以求得一些无谓的安全感。

    “Now you see me brother.”他吐出了在印象中自己似乎不久之前才说过的句子，奇怪的感觉从眼角无法控制地溢出，“Now you see me.”

    当年、说出“Now you see me”这样的话，Loki便已经想过将自己完完全全地交付给Thor了。他想不过是过了百年都不到，自己也不该胆小到再不敢宣之于口。

    长久的掩饰真的已经太过了。只是赌一把而已。他恶作剧之神不该没有这点胆量。

    “我很早以前就说过的，”Loki觉得说出这句话让他气力全失，“Never doubt that I love you, Thor——永远别怀疑……”

    虽然企图以不那么灵活的俏皮话将一切模模糊糊地带过，Loki却发现自己已然又一次失语——因为Thor像是想将过去的一千年都补回来一样深深地吻着他。

    肉体微汗、衣衫凌乱。他们将世界以吻封缄、抵死纠缠。

    小心翼翼的触碰和情不自禁的轻颤。

    沾满汗渍的发丝搅在一起，愈理愈乱。

    轻触一路向下，在每一寸皮肤流连。直到最私密的部位被探索——那令Loki本就不曾停止的颤抖愈发不可抑制起来。

    “别怕、别怕……”Thor从后面搂住Loki，轻轻吻着他的耳廓柔声说着，“我在这儿、是我在这儿……”Loki便那么偏过头去，与Thor交换了又一个绵长的吻。

 

    长夜漫漫。

    但你终于不再是留下我一个人了。

 

    Thank you, Bro.

 

    I love you, Thor...

 

    Thor是先醒来的那一个。两人的姿势就像是一对叠在一起的汤匙（2）。

    肌肤的触碰紧密清晰。Thor将下巴轻轻抵在Loki的肩窝，嗅着那令他倾恋的气息，觉得第一次有了“他回来了”的真实感。然后便心满意足地听起了Loki均匀的呼吸声，觉得非常幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 难得是正正经经的注释↓
> 
> （1）“It's so much easier to lose, when you've shown everyone how much you don't care if you win or lose.”第一次听到抖森说这个的时候真的是心里一震，因为我就是一个非常害怕将自己所在意什么表现出来的人。“You'll never win unless you also stand to lose.”抖森是这么觉得的。我听着听着就想到了Loki，然后也不免略微心酸。
> 
> （2）第一次看到这种睡姿的描写是在一本叫《借来的时间》的书里——“他会依偎在我身边慢慢入睡，我们俩睡得像一对汤匙”——这是一本传记，描写了一对同志恋人——保罗和罗杰——抗击艾滋病的事，作者就是恋人之中的保罗。不知道有没有人看过。我看的是杨月荪的译本，文字美得让人心疼，从来没有摘抄习惯的我都会不由自主想记一些句子下来。很多小细节特别让人难以忘怀，汤匙一般的睡姿不过是其中一个小小的而已。建议有兴趣的亲可以读一下。


	21. Chapter 21

　　长老院不停给Thor施加压力，要求他尽快给Loki一个判决，并且在这件事上他们的精神领袖Balder态度异常坚决——死、放逐、或是难熬地活着——他没有这么说，但是Thor知道他就是这个意思。再怎么彬彬有礼温文尔雅、带着浅而温暖的笑容，他的眼神深处都是冷的。也许不是Balder有意为之——毕竟他从不会对他的王不敬——只是每每提到Loki他就会不自觉地变成这个样子，怎么都改不掉。

　　Thor觉得有些累。他也不记得当时父亲统治Asgard时长老院有这么猖狂、这么肆无忌惮地声张过他们的决议。他在想自己是不是太过亲和、太过仁慈……还是太过不像个君临的王了。

    “别这么想，Thor，”在Thor梦呓似地把自己的想法说给好友们听后，Hogun只是顿了顿，然后继续一言不发地喝闷酒，Vostagg掀翻了隔壁的一张桌子（事实上他本想掀翻自己这桌的，只是终于忍住），而Fandral则是拍了拍Thor的肩膀说了那么一句话，“我们敬你为王、但依然希望待你如友——只要你不嫌弃我们就行了。”Thor大大地灌了一口酒，垂着头笑得有些疲倦，但的的确确笑了。

　　另外，虽然累，Thor总还是会从满满当当的安排中生生挤出陪伴Loki的时间。Loki自那天意外的坦白起就变得寡言了许多——绝非脸上似笑非笑的沉默嘲讽，只是像是一时间无法转换好自己的情绪，他像是忽然忘了该如何面对Thor——Asgard之王、他的哥哥……

　　他爱的人。

　　不过Thor可以明显地感觉到自己陪在Loki身边时Loki那种宁和的心安。他喜欢这样的气氛，所以他喜欢陪伴Loki的时光。

　　值得欣喜——至少看起来值得欣喜的是Narfi这段时间也完全没有来打扰Loki——虽然没有人知道他消失去了哪里。

 

　　这样和平的日子就像是梦一样。

    而梦总是要醒来的。

 

    负责调养Loki的女医师慌慌张张地来报告Loki失踪的消息时Thor完完全全地愣住了，也不顾会议还没有结束就冲到了Loki的房间。

    那里空无一人。

    “我看不到他，”Heimdall皱着眉头说，“他不在Asgard、不在Midgard...他像是不在这世界上的任何一个地方。”

　　“这不正常吗？”Balder看着Heimdall说，“逃离以及隐蔽、从你的视线中完完全全消失——这些对于他而言不是易如反掌？”他转向了Thor，稍微顿了一下，再次开口，“他逃跑了。”

　　仅此而已。

 

　　Thor下达了找出Loki的命令。九大国度，没有一个角落被允许忽略。Thor说一定要找出Loki，而Balder也表示同意。

　　“他理应受到惩罚，陛下。”Balder说。

    但这次Thor没有接他的口。他只是坐在王座上，沉默地扫视站在殿中的每一个人。所有人都能感受到那眼神的寒意——和Odin发怒时简直如出一辙。

　　Thor明白这事情Balder绝对有参与，但是他也许一辈子都找不到证据。他往Balder的方向看了一眼，看着那温和顺服的笑容，完全感觉不到温暖。

 

 

　　Loki在朦朦胧胧之中感觉浑身冰冷无力，也无从辨别自己究竟身处何方。他只是趴伏在地上，有一搭没一搭地想着自己体力什么时候可以恢复。

　　他怎么会在这儿的？Loki努力回忆着……病房……离开的医师……噢……

　　“Balder...”Loki默念着这个名字，一些片段从脑中闪过——Balder金色的头发、断断续续不明意义的词汇、重击、以及突如其来的死寂。

    Loki想自己现在绝对不是在Asgard——不过Balder怎么做到的他也无力深究了。他尝试着动动手指，还能动，就是疼。很疼。轻颤的手指似乎抽动了全身的痛觉神经，疼得他不由嘶了一声。

 

　　『桀桀，小王子，你怎么就落到这么一副田地了？』

 

　　熟悉却已很久没有听到的诡异声音让他僵硬了一下。

    “Narfi...”Loki喃喃出声，却一不小心又抽动了似乎无处不在的伤口。只是这次的嘶声被他生生吞下。绿眼睛里浑浊一片。

 

    『啧啧，真可怜……』脑海中的人影摇了摇头，明明看不出面孔，却总觉得他正做作地抿着嘴，一本正经，『已经支撑不了多久了吧？』

　　『要不……』他咧开嘴来，露出大到似乎要撑满脸庞的笑容，『早点把这身体给了我吧？桀桀桀桀……』

 

　　说什么梦话呢，脏东西！

　　Loki很想这么回敬他，但是已经完全发不出声音来了。他觉得自己的确睁着眼睛，却什么都看不见、连Narfi的风沙地狱都看不见。只有一个人影诡异地充满脑海，咧着大大的笑容——不知道他怎么能辨别出那人在笑的。

 

    『小王子，你何苦硬撑？』

    『已经没有人在身边了呀！』

    『你在撑给谁看呢？』

　　『我吗？我不急的，反正你的身体总会是我的。我不急的。』

　　『我只是给你个建议而已呀！』

　　『反正你已经没有撑下去的理由了吧？』

 

　　理由？

　　Loki有些混乱。忽然又想不起自己之前在想些什么了。他的脑海被那个诡异的笑容撑得几乎要爆开了了，似乎有什么重要的东西被已经溜了出去。

　　撑下去的理由？

　　……有这种东西吗？

 

    『啧啧……』Narfi瘪了瘪嘴，『真可怜。』他说。

 

　　Loki觉得自己变得很困。明明才有些醒过来的，怎么忽然又困了？他直觉自己不可以睡过去。他直觉自己如果这次睡过去了，也许就会失去什么重要的东西——永远地失去，什么重要的东西。

　　但是这黑暗似乎就有催眠的作用，他的困倦简直可以说是不可抑制的。

　　“Thor…”Loki在无意识中呼唤着这个他几乎要记不清意义的单词，光明如太阳的笑容在满溢了黑暗粘稠的脑海中一闪而过、再寻不见。

 

　　『咦……怎么意外得简……』

 

    在听完这句话之前，Loki就失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A：怎么好不容易在一起了，又有人搞破坏呢QAQ
> 
> 其实两人的告白真要说起来的话略微唐突0w0毕竟锤子都亲上去了嘛二公主被吻得七昏八素加上本来就不清醒意外地坦率一下，结果什么都干了事后才想起来脸红也是有可能的（滚（所以才想让他们再稍微磨合一下，顺便除了了Narfi，最后才能皆大欢喜嘛~


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文和神话的关系不大，涉及到神话人物关系的地方大多是扯的请不要把它当成神话关系看。

    他在这世界游荡着，漫无目的，自在却迷茫。没有任何东西可以约束住他，只是他也留不住什么东西。过路的生物、沿途的风景、或是一些看起来和他很相似的东西，都与他无关。

　　感觉不到冷或者热。只有一种莫名的空旷感残留着。只是他忘了这种感觉叫什么。连时间都似乎已经不存在于他的感官之中。

　　他的存在无关物质或者非物质。他似乎与一切都毫无交集。只是漫无目的地游荡，无所事事。

　　“你怎么弄成了这副样子？”一个声音让他停住了自己无聊的游荡行动，“过来，来，到我这里来……”那个声音让他由内里开始震颤，让他不由自主地向其靠近。

　　“到我这里来……”那个女孩子伸出手，“过来。”他对白发和金银交融的眼睛一点熟悉感都没有，但是他还是靠近了她。

    然后他有了种奇特的感觉。

    “没事了，没事了，”她说，“Loki...”

　　这下他觉得熟悉多了。所以可以安心地睡着了吧？

 

　　第一时间映入眼帘的是有着纯白长发的背影。Loki眨眨眼睛，确定自己视线不再模糊之后才开了口：“Sigyn?”

    Sigyn偏了偏身子看了他一眼，眼睛泛着金银混合的奇异色泽：“醒了？”她说着再转过身去继续干不知道什么事，漫不经心道，“现在认得出我了？”

　　Loki知道她现在有些责备的意思，略微无奈地摇了摇头：“所以我现在是在Niflheim?”

　　“不然你以为自己是在哪里？”Sigyn转过身，端着一碗腾着白气的汤水坐到Loki床边，把汤递给他，“如果不是在Niflheim，你就不会存在了。”

　　Loki正尝试着去闻汤水的味道，听到这话的时候神色顿了顿，又一瞬间回复：“什么意思？”他昂起头，一口喝干了那碗汤水，然后捧着碗面无表情。

　　“你知道我在说什么，Loki,”Sigyn看着Loki的眼神有些冷冽，“你现在只是一个灵魂而已——你的身体已经被Narfi抢走了！”她越说越激动，以至于突然站起来的时候将Loki手中的碗打到了地上。

    Loki不带感情地看着自己的手——还是那双手，他认得出来。只是透过手，他还能看到后面的东西。

　　所以这就是他感觉不到这里的空气、闻不到汤水的气味又喝不出汤水的味道的原因？

　　因为他只是一个灵魂？

　　“你应该感到庆幸，Loki，因为这里是Niflheim.”Sigyn深呼吸，努力平复了一下自己的情绪，“你也知道这里是最适合灵魂生存的地方。”她看着他，“如果你不是在这里，根本不可能有凝实的机会。”

    “所以我该感谢一下Balder的准心？”Loki挑挑眉毛，语气嘲讽，“感谢Balder大人把我‘送’到了这里？”

　　Sigyn一下子不说话了，只是盯着Loki的眼睛，情绪莫名。

　　Loki受不了了似地嗤笑一声，转了转视线又看回她：“那你呢，Sigyn?”他用讽刺的口气念着，“你是不是也该给我解释一下自己是怎么回事？”

　　“我？”Sigyn一下子没能反应过来，她四下看了看，才一副忽然醒悟的表情，“你是说我这个样子？”

    Loki的表情像是说着“不然呢”。他沉默地看着她。

    Sigyn看着他那副表情，歪歪头咧开嘴，手背到身后，笑得有些无奈：“这就是我本来的样子，”Loki愣了一下，“你平时看到的我只是披了一层皮而已。”

　　莫名的，Loki觉得有些冷。但其实他是感觉不到冷的。Sigyn很清晰地看到那双绿眼睛里面透出了不信任的情绪。

　　“是的，我和Narfi很像。”她低下了头，看起来有些落寞，“但是，”Sigyn抬起头，“我不是Narfi.”她笑得略为勉强。

　　Loki盯了她几秒钟，垂下了眼睑，半晌才又开口：“继续讲。”

    Sigyn默默地点了点头。

    “我是Hela的女儿。”她说，“Hela和Odin的……‘女儿’。”

 

　　“Balder，”盲眼的将领Hodur轻轻走到Balder身边，“我们在这附近搜查过了，并没有发现逃犯的踪迹。”

　　Balder“嗯”了一声，温和地看着与自己从小一起长大的胞弟，安慰道：“我们总能找到他的，别着急。”

    Hodur安静地点了点头，退了下去，布置起下一轮的搜索任务来。

　　Balder目送着那弟弟离开——他不担心Hodur，因为他信任弟弟的能力，天生失明没有让他变成废物，相反的，Hodur得到了比常人敏锐得多的感官——他又眺望起远处的地平线来。

　　其实说地平线也不太合适，毕竟Niflheim四处都是引人迷途的雾霾，荒芜寂凉的平原根本望不到尽头，一片诡异，死气沉沉，根本不像是有人的地方。

    但Balder知道Loki在这里——只有他知道那个必须被除去的邪神在这里。所以他才会不顾一切地换到在这里搜寻的任务。

    邪神必须由他亲手除去。Balder想这是自己命中注定的。这是为了Asgard、为了Asgard的子民、为了他的王……他在心中一遍又一遍，念咒似地重复着。

    这时大雾骤然变浓。

　　“啊啊啊——！！！”

　　突如其来的惨叫声打断了他的思绪。

    一片雾蒙蒙中其实Balder也看不清什么东西，只是他可以隐约看到自己带来的人一个个倒下——但那听起来就像玻璃碎了统统掉到地上一样，听起来令人毛骨悚然。

　　“Balder！”Hodur的声音听起来焦急万分，Balder在一片雾霾之中只看到一个人影扑倒了自己，然后就是一片蓝光闪过，Hodur痛苦的闷哼在耳边清晰可闻。

　　“Hodur?”Balder颤抖着扶起弟弟，看到的却是洞穿了对方胸口的冰箭——冰从那支箭蔓延开来，几乎只消须臾便覆满了Hodur全身。

　　然后Hodur就在Balder面前碎成了冰碴。粉碎之前脸上还是极尽关切的表情，笑容在大雾中虽然模糊，却狠狠地揪住了Balder的心神。

    “Loki——！！！”

    像是要回应Balder撕心裂肺的吼声，一片蓝芒在不远处的雾霾之中隐约显现。

　　还有一阵笑声，诡异、阴森，从渗透Niflheim的死气之中细细地传来。

　　“桀桀桀桀……”

    仿佛死神之音。


	23. Chapter 23

    “说是‘女儿’，”Sigyn说，“其实我并不曾真正出生。”看到Loki是一副没能明白过来的样子，Sigyn也没太在意。

    “你知道他们的事情吧？”Sigyn问，“Odin、Frigg、以及Hela.”

    忽然听到Frigg名字的Loki有些出神，他沉默着想了想，点了下头——这也不算什么秘闻，不过是上一辈人的爱恨纠葛而已。纠结来纠结去，Hela使了些小手段，赢了纠葛输了人，最后得了个死亡之神的称号，掌管Niflheim——但事实上这就相当于放逐，只是说得好听点罢了。

    “生命很难在Niflheim存活，更何况一个胚胎——跟失去肉体灵魂出了这里便会消融一样，在这里，不够强的肉体会被抹消，”Sigyn说时眼神有些空洞，“等到母亲把这里的情况全都弄清楚的时候，我的肉体……灵魂已经残缺不全。”肉体怎么了她终于还是没能说出口，但是Loki也不至于愚蠢地去问。

    “母亲只能做到把我的灵魂搜集起来，”Sigyn顿了顿，抬起眼看Loki，笑得无奈而痛苦，“然后她去找了Odin，甘愿以自己的半边皮肤做代价给我塑造了一个肉体。”

    这就是Hela会是那副半神半怪样子的原因吗？Loki想着。一个漂亮的女人为了孩子甘愿把自己变成——他不由自主地看了看自己的手，透过那里似乎看到了第一次看见自己蓝色皮肤时的情状——怪物。他在心里喃喃念着这个词汇。

    “那是用以保护我的灵魂在Niflheim生存的屏障，九界之王的神力第一次加持之后还需要长年累月的磨合，所以我才留在了Asgard，”她稍微抬起双手，看看自己身周，又看向Loki，“只有在这里，我才能变回自己。”

    Loki看着那双显出奇异色泽的眼睛。Sigyn也毫不回避，只是坦诚地把自己暴露在对方复杂的目光之下。

    “我就是灵魂拼凑成的，”Sigyn忽然补充道，“所以我天生擅长灵魂系魔法。”

    Loki点点头，将视线瞥向别处，一时无话。

    他想自己其实没有立场说Sigyn什么，更何况她并没有做错什么。每个人都有自己的秘密。Sigyn只是没有提过自己的身世而已，他也不是会问这种问题的人。Loki失去的只是肉身而不是头脑，他明白Sigyn和Narfi有本质上的不同——但事实上他也不关心这个。

    只是。

　　“你和Thor,”他出声，将视线重新放回Sigyn身上，和她对视，“是亲兄妹——亲姐弟？”

　　Sigyn愣了下之后才点了点头，然后笑起来：“我的肉体只是一层面具而已，兄妹姐弟什么的也说不清啦……”

　　Loki看了她半晌，忽然笑起来，拿手遮着眼睛。

    自己当年的举动果然是幼稚得不行，自说自话自娱自乐。事实是只有自己才是从来只身一人的那个吗？

　　“Loki,”可以传入灵魂深处的声音忽然又在耳边响起，Loki感觉到盖住自己眼睛的手被拉开了，“但你从不是只身一人。”Sigyn就在他面前，看着他，说得非常认真。

　　他本以为Sigyn要说自己从来都在这样的话，但是她没有。

    “你知道的，你一直都知道的，”Sigyn的眼神非常诚恳，“Thor总会在你身边的。”

 

\-----*---*---*-----

这里是写到中间的时候忽然想打上来的东西。

事实上写到中间之后我卡了很久，因为我不知道自己该怎么表达我想要表达出来的东西——借由Sigyn之口。

在我想来Loki其实应该在内心深处执着地相信着Thor总会在自己身边——无论他在哪里、去了哪里、要去哪里，他总会回到他身边。这是种根深蒂固的东西、也许是种习惯。倦鸟归巢。Thor和Loki终究是不能失去彼此的。他们属于彼此。

尽管这只是个人yy出来的东西，依然写下来了，希望不会因为看到这么苏的东西感到不适【双手合十的祈祷

下面进入本章的后半部分。

\-----*---*---*-----

 

　　四面风沙。虽然了解Niflheim气候本身的诡异程度，Balder依然清楚这种情况绝对不是这里的常态。他抱着Hodur的手臂已经有些麻木了，但是他不想——不愿意放开。

　　“桀桀，真是兄弟情深。”Loki的声音从飞舞着掩蔽了天空的砂砾中传来，听起来有些尖利，带了些沙石粗糙的质感。Balder觉得有点不对劲，但是他没空深究这个。他只是盯着声音传来的方向、狠狠地盯着、盯得红了双眼。

　　这时候却有气息喷在了Balder的耳廓：“你在看哪儿呢？”轻轻地、无比嘲讽，侧腹的尖锐刺痛伴随而来，那瞬间Balder觉得自己几乎无法呼吸——但他马上调整过来，反手抓住了Loki的手腕。

    盯着Loki，语调词汇莫名的术式以极高的频率从Balder口中吐出，然后他本身也发生了微妙的变化，远远看起来就像是在发光一样。

    但Loki似乎没什么异样，只是略微怔神地看了看那只抓住自己的手，然后抬起了头，诡异地笑着：“你的魔法不管用啊！”他抽出总是随身携带的匕首，直接向Balder刺去——直直地刺到了心窝里，Balder却还是稳住身形，眼睛里透着恨，念着莫名的咒法。

　　“桀桀，放弃……”Loki的面色忽然煞白，浑浊的绿眼睛大睁。

　　Balder总算是露出了一丝笑意，却不像是他平时的笑。他笑得有些得意、又有些解脱，嘴角淌下血来。

　　“Loki，不论陛下有多偏袒你，”他说，“你仍是Asgard的毒瘤……”

　　他握着的那片Loki的皮肤开始溃烂，露出森森白骨。Loki拼命想要挣脱那只手，却无法如愿——Balder的手仿佛一把锁，让他无处可逃。

    光明神的眼眶略微凹陷，显得有些可怕。

　　Loki惨叫着，红着眼睛用没有被束缚的手握紧匕首向Balder身上刺，鲜血溅出又被冻结、伤口凝合再被撕裂。Balder的眼神越来越可怕，只是依然不曾放开Loki.

　　Loki——事实上应该是Narfi.他骇于神域的光明神居然也会修习如此诡异的暗魔法，在他的印象中——是了，Hodur... Balder作为黑暗神的兄长，会暗魔法其实也不该有多让人难以置信的。这术式的强弱似乎与施术者的意志有关，以生命为术法供能——而此时显然Balder已经孤注一掷。

　　腐朽以可怕的速度蔓延。Balder的气息越来越弱。

　　但是Narfi不敢赌，他不敢将一切赌在Balder自杀死透之后。他不知道这副身躯能不能撑到那个时候——比起那个可能是否定的答案会带给他自身的不可磨灭的伤害，他不如弃此而去。

    Narfi愤恨地看着Balder，手起，用匕首将其狠狠刺穿——但这依然毫无作用，根本无法阻止身体的腐烂。

    “啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

    一团色彩难以形容的烟气升腾而起——Narfi脱离了Loki的身体，直接向远处逃去。

    不论如何，Narfi狠狠地想着，留着一命，他总会东山再起。

 

　　Balder满身是血。他一手依然拽着那副几乎成为枯骨的身躯、另一只手紧紧抱着Hodur，直直地站立着，看着那团显然已经强弩之末的、狼狈逃走的烟气，有些不自然地笑了起来。噗地一声，在这个安静得诡异的地方显得非常突兀。然后他直接瘫了下去。

　　身边都是他带来的人——的尸首。他抱着自己的弟弟，躺在他们中间。

　　有些微不足道的小事开始从他脑海深处冒出来，像是一片平静的水面之下，开始冒出一个个小气泡，噗噜噗噜，不断地冒出来。

    他想起自己和Hodur小的时候。他们总是在一起。

　　然后他想起最初见到皇家那两兄弟的时候：一个令他在那瞬折服并决定为其效忠一生，另一个、不得不说他从开始就与他不对眼，但是那时候还没“那么”不对眼。

　　Loki的恶作剧很恶劣，但Thor会给他辩护，比如露出一个太阳般的笑容。偶尔Loki也会道歉，只是偶尔——只是因为Thor.

　　有一次Loki和Hodur呆在一起被他撞见了。他看到了Hodur的局促不安和Loki让人讨厌的不以为然的笑容。他没有揍二王子，但是他陪着Hodur——他总是陪着Hodur——虽然Hodur从未跟他提过Loki当时说了什么。

    他在长老院崭露头角。Hodur对政治没什么兴趣，但是他习惯和他一起做事。

　　Thor登基的时候他很兴奋。他也清楚地记得自己在得知Loki掉下彩虹桥的消息的时候挑了挑眉毛。Hodur抓着他的手。（他忽然觉得将Loki和Hodur放在一起回忆，那个讨厌的家伙似乎也没那么讨厌了……说起来他究竟是从什么时候开始往死里恨那家伙的？）

　　Loki被从中庭带回来。被带走。死了。他没激动也没惆怅，只是Thor决定离开Asgard去陪他的中庭女友的时候Balder多少有些失望。但还有Hodur陪着他。Hodur总是陪着他。

Thor回来。Loki出现……

    脑中的画面层层重叠、极尽混乱。走马灯一般的光景明明暗暗得晃眼，Balder似乎把一生都回忆了一遍、又似乎什么都没有重温——他已经无力思考这种事情了。

    他只是知道自己从始至终效忠的是Thor、讨厌的是Loki、陪伴的是Hodur.没有别的什么了。

    然后Balder觉得自己连念叨这种理所当然的事情的力气都没有了，也没有了感受怀里人的力气。只是他确信自己还抱着他。

    Balder想自己最后依然是效忠于Thor、（基本上）杀了Loki、以及Hodur还在身边。

    没有遗憾了。

    那就睡吧。

    Balder心满意足地闭上了眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章之中主要挑明了Sigyn的身份，然后就是Narfi（应该很明确是这个而不是Loki的吧？）和Balder的对战了。很不擅长写对战之类的东西，所以看起来蛮奇怪的……最终的结果是Narfi放弃了Loki的躯壳勉强逃走、而Balder死了。  
> 一直觉得自己在这篇文中不想塑造除Narfi之外的反派了。其实不管是Balder还是Hogun，他们都只是自己的理念和Thor不合而已，毕竟Loki作恶太多，真的是很容易招人怨恨的角色。仅此而已。  
> 下章Thor会重新回到剧情了。
> 
>  
> 
> 然后关于Hodur的死，这边其实有个bug....打算到完结修改的时候一起改掉了。
> 
> 目前在码第二十四章，是以这个为前提的：  
> 关于前文Hodur之死的bug我目前的安排是Hodur被冰刃从胸口洞穿、冰蔓延全身并且破裂，只剩下一件外衣——Balder抱着那身衣服但是一直认为（以为）自己抱着的是Hodur……类似这样糟心的剧情。。。所以现在就按着这样的发展写下去了


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于前文Hodur之死的bug我目前的安排是Hodur被冰刃从胸口洞穿、冰蔓延全身并且破裂，只剩下一件外衣——Balder抱着那身衣服但是一直认为自己抱着的是Hodur……类似这样糟心到愚蠢的狗血剧情。。。姑且按着这样的发展写下去了——

【Twenty-four】

　　Thor不是那么容易悲观的人。但是当他看到Balder就那么静静地躺在那里、一只手抱着Hodur破损不堪的外衣、另一只手攥着一副几乎残尽的躯体——是谁的一目了然——他深深地感到了无力和无助。长老院的人就在一旁沉默着，什么都不说。

　　什么都结束了。

　　Thor望着Niflheim遥远的、一片灰蒙以至于几乎辨识不出的地平线，这么想着。

　　所有的恩怨情仇都在生命结止时烟消云散——有仇没处报、有情无人结，只留下无穷无尽的空虚给那些活着的人。

　　Balder不在了，长老院必定会拥立新的精神领袖，但是这不会是短期之内就可以有的；虽然Hodur一直以来更像是Balder的助手，处于看似可有可无却实则必不可少的微妙境地，少了他长老院也不好过；Loki...

　　Thor的思绪像是突然断了线，尖锐的疼痛在大脑里一闪而过、抽筋削骨般地疼，瞬间后却又像是幻觉一般，再也寻不见。

　　Loki...他的死无疑会让目前从某方面来看岌岌可危的君臣关系修复如初。

　　他也不是没有死去过啊，Thor想，百年以前他的弟弟就放手落下彩虹桥淹没于虚空之中，让他习惯了没有弟弟在身边的日子；然后邪神回来了、又死在了黑暗世界，让他习惯了没有邪神在身边的日子；再然后，Loki回来了——现在走了……

　　没有一次Loki是真的死了，他总会回来。正如同Thor没有一次是真的习惯了没有他在身边的日子。

　　这一次——Thor转过身看着那副近在咫尺的、朽腐几尽的躯体，空洞的眼睛对视着，像是两具骷髅——这一次你还会回来吗？

　　他蹲下来去拉Loki的只剩下一半肌肤的手。长老院的人在一边看着，觉得有些发渗，却都默契地一言不发。

　　这场战役没有所谓的胜利者——双方本就不是敌人、并且同时失去了太过重要的东西。

　　“Thor...”Fandral拍着Thor的肩膀刚开口，就被一阵可怕的魔法波动打断——冰蓝与火红交织的光芒直冲天际，又瞬间不见。

　　Thor猛地抬头，定定地看着那个方向大概停了两三秒，然后举起了右手——Mjolnir伴着雷响砸进他手里。所有人都知道他要去干什么。

　　毫无顾虑地，Thor攥着Mjolnir直接朝发出魔法波动的方向冲了出去。

 

　　Loki愣了愣，微微偏过头去，也不知道是不是笑了、冷笑还是苦笑：“也许吧。”他说。

　　Sigyn明白跟Loki说得再多一些也无济于事——像他这种人，其实早把许多事看得很透彻了，就看自己是不是真想明白，别人说的东西听一听也就过去了，难得往心里去的。

　　两人一时无言。Loki捧着空了却还留了些残温的碗出神。

　　Sigyn突然站了起来，紧紧地盯向窗外——Loki随即也感受到了那股气息，那是与五感无关的感知，直接连通了灵魂的熟悉感让他隐隐有种要被吸走的感觉，随着气息的快速靠近那种吸力也越来越强。

　　“Narfi?”

    “Narfi...”面对Sigyn不那么确定的询问，Loki挑了挑嘴角嗤笑一声，给予了她肯定的回答，“那种脏东西的气味，隔再远也不会认错。”他和Narfi已经共享了同一具身体太久，对那种气息早就稔熟于心。

　　“桀桀桀桀，可算是找到你了，”伴着在空气中回荡的阴笑，一团色彩无法形容的烟气出现在了窗外视线可及的地方，“小王子。”他这么喊着。

　　Loki站了起来，一团火焰从他手中腾起——虽然远古冬棺在肉体被Narfi夺走时就已经被从他的灵魂中剥离，让他的能力大损，但他好歹还是火神，真真正正的、Asgard火神。这可不像是邪神这样的绰号——这是Odin亲自赐予他的，和Thor的雷神、Balder的光明神一样，是真正的名号。

　　那团明明几乎连轮廓都看不出的烟气莫名给了人一种咧开了嘴角的感觉，蓝光乍现，远古冬棺出现在他身前，和他一起向Loki、Sigyn两人的方向快速移动。

　　这时光线忽然就亮了很多——Sigyn只是一挥手就撤走了刚才两人所在的房间，不知道她是怎么做到的、也没人在意这个。她本人也变回了红茶发色。

　　万籁俱寂。掌心的火焰跳动着、身前的冰棺发出幽幽的光芒……

　　碰撞发生在一瞬间！！

　　Narfi冲刺而下、Loki手中的火焰推举而出，冰火的轰响之中像是形成了半圆的弧形隔膜，各领半壁江山。Loki的黑色长衣猎猎搅动，眼神微寒，但Narfi却是一副看好戏的样子，笑得自信得意，像是全然没有将Loki放在眼里。

　　火焰和冰雪的对碰看起来势均力敌，隔膜延展得越来越大，一股似乎可以毁灭一切的力量在那之间一点点凝聚——输手的那方注定全盘接收这股破灭性的力量。

　　那种毁灭不是一句粉身碎骨就可以概括过去的了。

　　“桀桀，”Narfi忽然又笑出了声来，一支冰箭向后方射出，Sigyn虽然极为迅捷地躲开了，依然被划破了脸颊，“要偷袭也未免太小看我了。”咧开嘴角勾出的笑容与邪神神似，也不清楚是他本就这么笑，还是寄身太久，变得和Loki越来越像了。

　　冬棺光芒更盛，火焰以肉眼可见的速度一点点减弱。

　　“小王子——你也不过就是一个小王子，”Narfi笑着，“你注定赢不了我的。”

　　我会接手你的肉体——啊，真是旺盛的生命力啊！不……这一定和小Hela有关，那小姑娘居然可以让他在Niflheim凝实肉体而不进入生死轮回，不简单啊……等……

　　“!”Narfi忽然感觉到了毛骨悚然的气息，他很久很久都没有嗅到过的、死亡一般的气息，让他甚至控制不住脸上从容的笑容扭过头去——看到的是在Niflheim昏暗的光线下白得几乎透明的女子。

　　“他毕竟不是一个人，Narfi.”Sigyn说，“也从没想过偷袭你。”

　　背后的火焰盛起，那是连灵魂都会被灼伤的温度，Narfi回头，对上邪神的笑容，相似中总还有那么些不同。

　　那种高傲从容是别人装不来的。

　　Narfi忽然察觉自己这次托大了，后面的女人显然和Niflheim有着千丝万缕的关系——阻止灵魂进入轮回、举手间将Niflheim的格局改变——面前有个火神，他自己也才被迫从肉体中脱离根本没时间恢复……

　　这不是显示骑士精神进行的单打独斗的比试，他们的目的只有一个、要消灭的只有一人。

　　那就是他自己——Narfi.让他们束手束脚的身体已经在与Balder的斗争中腐烂至尽，他已经没有任何可以用来挡剑的东西了。

　　“但这未必意味着我就会输。”Narfi第一次尝试集中精神，认真地面对起那张近在眼前的脸——那种被高热极寒扭曲的似笑非笑的表情却让本就难得得有些心神不定的Narfi越发烦躁起来。

　　所以当他猛然发现事态不对的时候为时已晚。

　　Loki的火焰的确一直在隐隐减弱，Narfi因此可以分出更多的精力提防身后的Sigyn，只是——为什么他会没有注意到发生在自己身上的变化？

　　“作为灵魂体，”Sigyn的声音穿透了他似乎愈加色彩难辨的“身体”，“在Niflheim，就该好好归入轮回。”

　　Narfi听着那声音立即就想将力量完全放回远古冬棺上——他早不该想着一边对付Loki一边对付那个身份不明的女人的——但他却震惊地发现火焰温度骤然升高了！Loki被极端气温扭曲了的面容轮廓忽然显得格外清晰起来。

　　“啊——！！”被烫伤的灼痛让Narfi明白自己已经大意失大局了，他挣扎着想像与Balder打斗最后那般逃走，却已经动弹不得。

　　怨怼地看向自己口中的小Hela，Narfi知道自己终是输在了她手里。

　　冰蓝与火红交织成飞跃云霄的光芒。

　　Loki觉得自己在一瞬间被切断了和什么的联系。久违的自由、和难言的空寂却让他莫名不知所措起来，只是定定地看着悬于手上的冬棺。

　　“他消失了。”Sigyn走过来，这么说。

　　Loki安静地颔首，收回了远古冬棺。

　　被纠缠了这么久，真正斩断时也不过是一瞬间。他知道这次没有Sigyn束缚住Narfi的魂体，他绝对没有机会让Narfi逐渐大意、最终取回远古冬棺的控制权。

　　本来还想说什么，Loki却咽了回去。还似乎有些累了。

　　“消耗这么多法力对灵魂不好，”Sigyn说，“好好休息一下。”

　　Loki对此并没有什么表示，不知道是不是没有听见。Sigyn也不再提醒他。

　　鸦雀无声。

　　但其实这沉寂并没有多久。

　　“他来了。”Loki转过身，望向一如寻常的方向，眼神有些空洞。Sigyn这时候还没有感觉到什么，只是随着他的视线也看向了那里。

　　然后她就感觉到了。

　　遥远的——迅速靠近的——带着电闪雷鸣的感觉，昭示着灵魂主人的身份。

　　Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事实上这里是个完全不会描写打斗场面的蠢货orzzzzzz写出来的东西感觉就像Narfi那样腻成一团看不出色彩，明明该是快节奏的打斗、却显得非常拖沓……  
> 真的很抱歉拖了这么久就拿出这样让人失望的东西……虽然Narfi算是彻底处理完了，但是根本没有什么实感，真的非常抱歉QAQ如果可以想到更好的决战在完结后大改之中我会改出来的【我想一定得改出来……  
> 下一次开始就是糟糕的狗血感情线了……但是看完这章让人失望的东西之后真的会有亲继续看下去吗QAQ


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 考试安排下来了呢……十号十一号十二号各考一门，十三号晚上回家十四号晚上再返校，最后十六号考最后一门……   
> 本来想好十六号以前不更的嘛，也没时间什么的0w0结果备考期间忽然就写了，手稿什么的各种……今天放我们回来，于是就打上来了呢  
> 于是就发咯~【当做考前攒人品？【笑

　　是的。

　　那头末梢微卷的黑发、绿得幽深的眼睛、略显单薄的身子直挺着、高贵得似乎与生俱来。

　　真的是Loki，Thor不自觉地、一遍遍地对自己说，那真的是。

　　风在耳边呼啸，伴着厚重的雷响，破开卷挟尘土的空气，Loki就在那里。

　　Thor不知道该怎么形容自己此刻的感觉。他只知道稳稳地着地、向Loki走过去，看那双眼睛里的情绪千回百转——从空茫、到惊愕、到惶惑、到安宁——全部混在一起，最后什么都分不清了，只剩下一个倒映着的、走近的自己。

　　

　　Loki稍微低了下头：“别告诉他。”

　　“什么？”Sigyn一下子没能反应过来，下意识地朝Loki偏了偏，却只看见Loki不易察觉地向前迎了迎身子，便被一把扯进了一个有力的怀抱里。

　　“Loki…”Thor的嗓音有些沙哑，紧紧地搂住Loki、将他箍在怀里，仿佛离上次拥抱已经过了一辈子之久。

　　Loki安心地靠在Thor怀里：“Brother…”他说。

　　Thor搂着Loki的肩，不住地点着头：“嗯，嗯……”又摇起头来，一只手抚上Loki的头发，另一只拖住他的后颈，将他抱得更紧了些，力道大得Loki的身子有些后仰。但Loki只是任他抱着，下巴磕在他宽厚的肩膀上。

　　“Narfi已经消失了。”Loki轻声说。

　　Thor怔了怔，然后猛地直起身来，震惊地看着Loki的眼睛——没有戏谑、也没有了像是故作姿态的傲然——只有疲惫、深深的倦意，勾着一抹轻嘲的笑。

　　Thor有一会儿都说不出话来——然后他又拉过Loki，抱住，动作轻了很多，像是沉默地说着自己心疼。半晌他才又开口：“好、好……”还是那个沙哑的声音，“过去了，过去了……”

　　Sigyn看着他们，不自觉地笑起来，眼角却有些发酸，几次张开嘴想说些什么，又都没能说出口。

　　“Thor！”

　　“陛下！”

　　听到Fandral以及另一些人的声音、还有混乱的马蹄声，Thor知道随行的人已经跟来了。他抱住Loki的手紧了紧，似乎想传达写什么，然后就松开了，他转身往前站了一步，将Loki半挡在身后。这动作仿佛已经印入灵魂，他做得理所当然。

　　那一众人远远地停下，下了马。长老院的人表情都有些紧绷，在靠近、看清了Loki的时候尤显如此。只有Fandral看向Thor的眼神略显复杂。

　　这时长老院的队伍里走出一个人来——冬之女神Skadi，轻蹙着眉头，向Thor稍作行礼，便将视线越过他、直接而审视地看着Loki。这未免显得无礼，只是谁都知道她明里暗里喜欢着Balder的那点事儿，所以这也似乎并不那么让人惊讶就是了。

　　“陛……”

　　“我会把Loki带回去，”Thor直接打断了她，然后又一字一句地重复了一遍，“我，会把他带回Asgard.”语气里含着毋庸置疑。

　　王的威严。

　　Skadi本来像是还想说些什么，最后就抿了抿嘴，没有说，只是略显不甘心的样子，憎恶地再剐了Loki一眼，对Thor行礼后退回了长老院的队伍里，和他们说了些什么。有些长老瞥了Loki几眼，有些没有，但总之他们退回了马旁。Fandral看看他们，也退回去了。

　　Thor知道长老们在催促自己，皱着眉头叹了口气，转过身去。

　　“Loki…”

　　“你还真是放纵他们，”Loki直接打断了他，“Odin当年可从没有让长老院这么嚣张过。”语气似乎有些嘲讽，又有些严肃，只是已经完全看不出之前的倦意来。

　　Thor愣在那儿，看着Loki，也不知道怎么接下这话来，结果Loki就自己又开了口：“走吧。”他说完就迈开了步子。

　　Thor似乎突然地还没反应过来这是怎么一回事，等终于意识到Loki是在说回Asgard的事情，他有些诧异，呆愣愣地就要跟上去，又忽然调转了步头，仔细地看了看从刚才就一直安静站在一旁的白色女子。

　　“Sigyn？”他从她的眼中读出了肯定的回答，于是露出一个大大咧咧的笑来，“谢谢你了。”没头没尾的一句，只是意义大家都心照不宣。

　　Sigyn回以微笑，看着Thor又回头追上Loki，两人肩并着肩——Thor似乎在努力开着什么玩笑，只是Loki一直挑着眉头，只时不时接上两句，弄得Thor不好意思地挠挠头——那并排的两人在Niflheim昏暗的光线下划出两道浑浊的影子。

　　看了很久很久，她脸上的微笑不知道什么时候已经消失，取而代之的是难言的担忧和无尽的悲伤。

　　只是Thor偶然回头时，那个纯白的女子已经不见了。

　　而Loki一直都没有回头。

　　

　　Niflheim的中心是一篇无穷的黑暗。

　　只有Eliudnis是特别的——那是Niflheim之王的宫殿。无数的光球悬浮在它周围，旋转飘移，像是土地深处埋葬了一片活着的星空。

　　Eliudnis的大厅里、王座上，一个女人懒散地坐着，她衣着华贵，但是色调看着无比诡谲，左手搭着扶手，右手则是手肘抵着扶手、手背轻轻支着脸，表情淡漠。

　　Hela，Niflheim之王，半身肉色半身幽蓝的女人，人们只要看一眼便能认出。爱犬Garm顺从地伏在她脚边，倒不是在睡，那双金色的眼睛清醒地睁着，盯得人发渗。

　　和殿外不同，Hela身边的光球屈指可数。

　　“你就这么由着他跟Asgard之王回去了，”她漠不关心地陈述，“你明知道他出了这个Niflheim就活不了多久了。”

　　“这是他自己的选择，”Sigyn努力做出一张不在乎的脸，但是她失败了，淡漠和悲伤纠结在一起，脸上的表情显得奇怪而扭曲，“他绝不甘心在这里躲一辈子。”

　　Hela好像是嗤笑了一声，又好像没有。

　　“至少，”Sigyn犹豫了一下，才轻声开口，“母亲，请允许我摆一桌宴席吧——在他转入轮回之前，我想再送送他……”

　　Hela支着脸的手动了动，眼神变得有些奇怪，她打量着自己的女儿，许久之后才又开口。

　　“Sigyn，你提过Narfi的事情——那是黑暗精灵的东西，不是吗？”她语调怪异，“所以他的死亡早就被取走，已经不再是我所能左右的了。”

　　Sigyn看着Hela，嘴唇渐渐苍白。

　　“如今他的肉体已经腐朽、灵魂又远离了Niflheim的庇护，”Hela稍微停顿了一下，才继续说道，“他已经没有别的结局了，Sigyn.”

　　“他将被拖进螺旋……”

　　“而你无力改变……”

　　这是Sigyn冲出Eliudnis之前回荡在耳边的、最后的句子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果不出所料的话，下一章会在十三号晚上或是十四号白天发上来【如果十四号17:00都没发的话估计是不会更了因为这货已经死在学校orzzzzzzzzz【但应该是会更的，毕竟基本已经完成了呢……  
> 现在就彻底进入完结部分了呢，算来真的是三十章的样子完结，但也已经连载了有半年，这期间卡文拖更都有，各种各样奇怪的情况  
> 这时候看到有大家支持真的非常非常幸福，真的谢谢大家的不离不弃，能有你们某亚兰真的是三生有幸QAQ  
> 希望最后一段剧情还能喜欢，某亚兰在这里鞠躬了【谢谢你们
> 
> ps.“螺旋”什么的是这货鬼扯的私设，我会慢慢讲，但请别太当真orzzzzzzzzzzzz  
> pss.这段后记一样的东西究竟是个啥啦！！


	26. Chapter 26

　　兜兜转转、这么多年了，Loki坐在并不那么陌生的床上张望着，终究还是回到了……他看看站在自己面前的Thor.

　　……终究是被带回了这里。

　　他不自觉地看了看自己的手。

　　“Loki,”Thor蹲下身子，伸出手抚上了Loki的后颈，轻轻摩挲着，他看着他的眼睛，“Narfi已经不在了，一切都会好起来的。”

　　Loki却像是吝啬于给出一个表情，他看了Thor几秒钟，却什么也不说。

　　一片安静。

　　“Thor,”Fandral的声音在牢外响起，Thor扭头看去，Fandral低了低眼睛，才又继续道，“到时间了。”

　　“嗯。”Thor点头，Fandral行礼告退。

　　“Loki，”Thor站了起来，转过身，“走吧。”却发现自己的手腕被一把拉住了，他诧异地回过头。

　　柔软的触感压上了他的嘴唇。

　　Loki在吻他，吸吮着，祈求一般地吻着，安静而绝望——但在Thor做出任何反应之前就突兀地停下。他甚至没有再看Thor一眼，就径直走出了牢房。

　　Thor不懂这个吻为什么这么静这么凉。

　　就像他完全不能理解Loki为什么偏偏在被长老院审问的时候一言不发一样，一点点也不。

　　

　　“火焰之神、邪神Loki哟！

　　“你可承认私通外敌破坏加冕大典之罪！

　　“你可承认谋朝篡位！

　　“你可承认做中庭之战的戎首元凶！

　　“你可承认！

　　“你可承认！

　　“你可承认！！

　　大合唱一般的声音在审判之庭回响不绝，Loki却只是面无表情地看着。

　　Thor站在Loki正前上方、主审座之后的观台上，不自觉地攥紧了身前的栏杆。

　　说啊，说说话啊，他在心里喊得急躁焦虑，说些什么啊！说说母后、说说奇塔瑞人说说灭霸！

　　可是Loki就是一言不发，冷眼直视前方，看得主审官眯起了眼睛。四周几乎都是长老院的人，另外大部分神族都被隔绝在审判之庭外了，他们站在围栏之后的高高看台上，将Loki围了个遍——看他就像他是被囚禁在牢笼中的哑了的乌鸦，倒是阴森却高傲。

　　“你可承认？”一个女声将合唱般的讯问直直切断，一切陷入死一般的寂静——Skadi的声音亮而愤恨。

　　“你可承认，”她喊，“弑杀光明神Balder之罪！”

　　Loki几乎有一瞬间露出了诧异，只是立刻变成了玩味，咧开嘴，无声地像是在笑什么。这个举动无疑惹怒了一众长老，本来还可以勉强算作肃静的审判之庭细碎之声四起，愤怨恼恨、低吟咒骂着。

　　“他……”Thor在出声的瞬间哑口，只是他的声音已经足够引起全庭的注意——因为他是王，这便足够——所有在场者的目光都集中到了他的身上，而他也从没有觉得在众人面前讲话是这么让人口干舌燥的事情过。

　　“Balder，”他干着喉咙说出的声音无力而沙哑，对着Loki同样拂过来的眼神，像是喃喃自语，“Balder，并不是他杀的。”

　　很多神露出了不太满意的表情，皱着眉头，看着他们的王、颓然无力的王、自语呢喃，看起来似乎至少想听个什么。

　　只是Thor并没有什么可以拿得出手的证据。他的证据就是Loki、是他对Loki的某种笃信。

　　于是陷入一片寂静的僵持。

　　“呵，”Loki忽然嗤笑出声，打破了这寂静，他看着Thor，“噢，Brother,”勾起嘴角，语气轻嘲，“你又知道些什么呢？”他说。

　　Thor的胸口像是被重重地锤了一下，比当年被暴躁的Mjolnir狠锤一下都让他心痛、痛得喘不过气来。

　　只是他不懂。

　　

　　这一次，Loki被关在了牢笼的最深处，光线灰暗，没了书、没了床。

　　很多东西都没有了。

　　“为什么什么都不说？”Thor的声音很痛，“为什么那样说？”他用相反的句子表达着自己的不懂不解不明白，摇着头，他说，“Balder是Narfi杀的，不是你。”

　　“多一项、少一项，罪名而已，早就没什么关系了，改变不了什么的，”Loki看着Thor，眼神嘲弄里又带了点好奇，“你又怎么知道不是我？”

　　Thor安静了一会儿，似乎是思考了些什么，最后还是摇摇头：“不可能是你的——和Balder战斗的那个人看起来对他一无所知，”在看到Loki不屑地翻了个白眼的时候Thor紧接下去，“况且，你那么聪明，又怎么会用那样的方法去激怒长老院？”

　　Loki面无表情地看着Thor坚定的神色，突然噗地笑出了声，掩着嘴，嘲讽而神经质。“噢，Bro.你跟以前一样毫无逻辑、还总是妄自将主观的判断加于别人，”他冷嘲着，看着Thor，“全错。”他说。

　　“我是了解Balder，窝明白他的城府究竟有多深、了解他隐藏了多少，但就算如此，我也不可能预知他在战斗中的表现，再者，”他哼笑一声，“如果我惧怕得罪长老院，我为什么不解释？”

　　Thor一时呆愣，语塞。

　　“Bro，”Loki忽然靠近了Thor，将双臂环上他的脖子，勾住他、凑近了他，然后轻声着笑着告诉他，“别那么相信我、别那么相信自己对我的判断——我是骗子的神灵……你不那么了解Balder，但总该了解我多一点。”

　　在Thor有些凝滞的神色中，Loki轻轻将嘴唇贴上了Thor的，久久地、但没有舌头、没有缠绵粘稠的唾液交换——那只是个吻而已，简单到薄凉。

　　“Bro,”Loki离开Thor的嘴唇之后，挑着眉看他，眼睛里却似乎情深无限，“Never doubt that I love you.”

　　永远别怀疑我爱你。

　　这是Loki第三次说这句话了。第一次友好诚恳、第二次孤注一掷、第三次……这一次，Thor看不清了。

　　一句话再深情，说多了也难免听起来敷衍。而这句话就像一个永久的谜——从骗子之神嘴里说出来尤显如此。怀不怀疑、相不相信，权由自己。

　　怀疑了可惜、相信了又没底。就这么陷入一个纠结的圈，出都出不来。

　　Thor不自觉地往后退了一步。

　　或不是他退开的，Thor想，也许。

　　Loki将手收回，抱着双臂靠上了墙，似笑非笑地看着他。

　　Thor离开了——但事实上他连自己怎么离开的都不知道。他只是离开了。所以他不知道Loki浑身僵硬地将那个抱臂靠墙的姿势维持了多久——久到那个多么会假笑的人都已经笑不出来了。

 

\---TBC---


	27. Chapter 27

　　刑罚在长老院的监督下执行。

　　诸神荒野，巨石林立，阳光曝晒。施过魔法的锁链穿透脚踝、束拢四肢、捆缚赤裸的上身、缠上脆弱的脖颈——将谎言之神紧紧地锁在原野中心的那块岩石之上。

　　Loki似乎因为脚踝上持续的痛楚而脸色苍白，只是他并没有将那表现在脸色，甚至依然有一搭没一搭地嘲弄地轻笑，行刑的小卒听得毛骨悚然。

　　长老们转身打算离去时，一个人却脱离了队伍。

　　“Skadi！”继Balder之后、隐隐处于长老院领袖之席的战神Tyr喊着她的名字，声音里掺着略微的不赞同。

　　Skadi却显然是并不非常服从于他，只是给了他一个冷眼，继续朝Loki走去：“我不甘心！就这么便宜了他！”声音嘶哑之间，她召唤出一条巨蛇——拼命挣扎着、却始终无法脱出她的手掌。

　　Skadi将蛇钉在了Loki上方，蛇头几乎可以够到Loki的头顶。Loki神色冷漠地看着女神被恨意扭曲的脸，一言不发。

　　“You…”她狠狠地掰开巨蛇的嘴、朝着Loki尖声叫道，“…deserve it！”说着就将蛇的下颚砸上了岩石，蛇挣扎着却无力改变自己下颚尖细的牙齿一颗颗全部死死嵌入石头的事实，它被迫持续地大张着口，强烈的刺激让蛇不停抽搐地扭动着身子。

　　Skadi抱着手臂，像是想要等什么好戏看。

　　Loki开始并不清楚她在等什么，直到一滴毒液不可抑制地从蛇上颚奇长的毒牙中淌下……

　　没有人听过那么惨烈的叫声，撕心裂肺，仿佛震动了荒野——何况这叫声出自那个高傲不可一世的邪神之口——巨石上被紧缚的邪神瞳仁颤动、神色混乱，拼命喘息着挣扎着就像那条蛇一样却无法移动分毫。毒液在他完全称得上俊美的脸上开出一朵浊腐的花，狰狞可怖。

　　Skadi似乎并没能料见蛇毒可以带给Loki这么大的反应，她挑了挑眉毛，扫过邪神因剧烈挣扎无果而被锁链磨出数道几乎淌血的红痕的身躯，冷笑起来。

　　“Skadi！”Tyr又一次叫她，带着些许警告的意味。

　　“我知道刑罚里面没有包含这个，”Skadi转身向队伍走着，朗声道，“但这是他应得的，不是吗？”她盯着Tyr.

　　Tyr哼笑一声，没发表任何评价，只是示意可以走了——这时候惨叫声又一次响起，引起了大地的颤抖和几番冷眼的回顾，没有别的了。

　　长老院一行离去，消失在荒野的尽头。

　　Loki睁开了眼睛。

　　他死死地盯着自己仅仅的、视线可以触及的那一片地方，盯得眼睛充血。

　　只是Thor一直没有出现。

　　

　　滴答。

　　滴答。

　　滴答……

　　Loki从久违的、姑且可以算作正常的睡眠中醒来时，首先听到的就是这个声音，然后他才模模糊糊地意识到已经没有新的毒液流到脸上了。

　　他想了想也就明白了。闭着眼睛，发出一声听着好像还挺惬意的深呼吸的声音。

　　“Loki…”

　　“嗯？”Loki懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，看向Sigyn——琥珀色的眼睛和红茶色的头发，神色悲伤地捧着一只施过魔法的碗——也就是那接住了蛇毒。

　　“Sigyn,”他看了她一会儿，又看向了别处，“会一直用这种悲哀的眼神看着我的，也就只有你了吧？”勾着意义不明的笑容。

　　Sigyn皱着眉头，好像有些发火，但也没说什么。

　　“我不后悔回来，Sigyn,”Loki忽然轻声说道，“你会来多半是之后的事情又有了什么你没有意料到的变数——但我不关心那个。”

　　Sigyn稍微偏了偏头，仔细地看了看Loki——也许是位置关系，他有半边脸被毒液侵蚀得很厉害，可以看到还有些溅到了他的身上，在皮肤上破开一道道紫红色的可怕痕迹。

　　“他，”Sigyn顿了顿，“没有来过吗？”

　　Loki把脸朝向她，好笑地挑起半边眉毛，连带疤痕一起动作的面部有些触目惊心。

　　“不管你对他说了什么——很显然你又对他说了些什么——他只要看到了，就绝不会允许这个，”Sigyn说，“毕竟他是Thor.”

　　Loki哼哼一笑，摇着头，又移开了视线。

　　黑夜笼罩下的原野一片死寂，只有滴答的声响时不时响起，一声一声。

　　“Sigyn，”Loki忽然和她又对上了视线，“你又为什么要来？”他不是在问理由、他在问更深的一些东西，“究竟是什么样的东西，”他一字一句、看着Sigyn、异常认真，“才能让‘你’无法割舍下‘我’这样一个人。”

　　他重读了“你”。和我相似如你。

　　他也重读了“我”。我是个死人、将死之人、必死之人。

　　Sigyn定定地看了Loki一会儿，本来已经张开嘴似乎想要回答，却没有说出什么东西来，像是又把到嘴边的东西又吞了下去，重新、细细地、思考斟酌。

　　“你记得我跟你说过母亲的事情吧？”Sigyn见Loki皱眉点头之后继续道，“和那有关。”

　　Loki饶有兴致地玩味了一下这句话，用眼神叫Sigyn继续。

　　于是她深深地呼吸了一口，看着Loki认真地说：“我欠了母亲太多东西，所以我会尽我所能将她所求为她双手呈上，”Sigyn顿了顿，“母亲要诸神黄昏，”她说，“所以我要诸神黄昏。”

　　预言之中由Loki做匙、开始又结束了的诸神黄昏。

　　诸神的末世。

　　“诸神黄昏？”Loki咧嘴笑了起来，笑出声来，越来越响，带着一份悲哀和一丝解脱，穿越了诸神的荒野，消散在一片空旷之中。

　　

　　“Thor?”

　　听到声音，Thor惊讶地转过身：“Sif!”

　　Sif微笑着回应了他，看起来已经完全恢复了的样子。

　　“真是……”Thor喃喃着，“好久不见了啊……”

　　其实Sif从昏迷之中醒来已经有一段时间了，只是一只因为各种事务，Thor只在她醒来那天和她匆匆见过一面，就再没有单独相处过。

　　“在这儿做什么呢，陛下？”Sif刻意逗笑地这么叫他。

　　Thor果然笑了，只是笑容之中的疲惫无法掩饰：“没什么。”他转过身，看着露台外的一片璀璨星河发呆。

　　Sif走到他身边，抱着手肘磕在栏杆上，看他。

　　“你一直都没去看看他吗？”

　　Thor明显地一震。

　　“你不是应该很清楚吗？你不在的话，长老院那些越来越肆意妄为的家伙绝对不会轻易放过他的。”她说。

　　Thor垂下眼来，双手撑在栏杆上。

　　“我不知道他说了什么让你这么心烦意乱，”Sif说着，难得得听起来有些嘲弄的意思，“反正他是最懂得怎么让你心烦意乱的那个了。”

　　Thor无奈地笑了。

　　“虽然也许这么说会让你不愉快，Thor，但是，”Sif轻声道，“他就是个天生的骗子——这么多年了，你还不明白吗？他的话能信几分、又有几分决计不能当真？”

　　Thor皱皱眉头却没有说什么。

　　“Thor,”Sif把手覆在他的手上，担忧地看着他，“你想听听那天发生了什么吗？”

　　Thor吃惊地扭头。他自然知道Sif是在说她和Loki大打出手的那天。

　　“我早就注意到了一些事情，只是那时候才终于意识到了它们真正的意义所在，”Sif垂了垂眼睑，“那天我问了他一句话……”

==============================

　　“你，爱Thor?”

　　大片的阳光已经被窗帘掩去，何况Loki背窗站着，表情在不强的光影的效果下反而莫名显得戏剧化起来。

　　“别告诉我你居然相信我的亲情，”他笑着，听起来有些嘲讽，“我会受不了的。”

==============================

　　“他在装傻，我知道，”Sif说，“所以我堵上了他的退路——我告诉他我说的就是‘爱情’。”

　　Thor从没有想到过Sif那天竟是去找Loki说了这番话，震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

　　“你不知道他的表情，”Sif笑着，就像在说“真是败给他了”，她收回自己触碰着Thor的手，也看向那片星空，“震惊、惶惑、阴晴不定、还有像个小孩子似的——被戳穿心事之后的恼羞成怒。”她看起来像是略有不甘心，但是又无可奈何，笑着摇了摇头，“之后他就失控了——这个我不清楚原因，但你一定知道——只是不管怎么样，我从那之后就确定了，他对你的感情，绝不比你对他的要少。”

　　Thor窘迫地揉了揉鼻子。

　　“傻子都看得出来啊，”Sif好笑地看他，“你爱他。”

　　Thor望向星空的视线就像是断了几秒钟，只是失神过后他松开撑着栏杆的手，深呼吸一口——毕竟在此之前，不管多么明显不明显，都不曾有人戳穿过他。

　　“是的，”他看着星空的方向却并不像在看星星，“我爱他。”无比温柔。

　　世界似乎为他们沉静了几秒。没有风声、没有虫鸣、没有星星眨巴着眼睛的低语。只有温柔的句子久久回响在耳边。

　　“Thor...”Sif的声音突然严肃了起来，让Thor不得不看向了她——她一脸认真，“去找他。”

　　Thor愣住了。

　　“不管他公开着、私下里，跟你说了什么对你做了什么，”她非常非常得认真，“去跟他确认清楚，”Sif直起身子，抱着手臂挑眉，笑得美而骄傲，“不然怎么着？我们的雷神Thor离开Asgard太久，都不记得怎么做个勇士了吗？”

　　Thor朝她翻了个白眼，呼了口气，轻松地笑了。转身、伸手，Mjolnir就飞到了他的手里。

　　“Thor!”在他就要离开时，Sif大喊了一声，Thor回头看她，“我爱你，Thor!”狂风中，她的声音并不那么清晰、但是的的确确传达到了。

　　Thor微笑：“我也爱你，Sif.”

　　然后，他就冲了出去。

　　

　　岩石旁，红茶发色的女子缓缓看向那个电闪雷鸣的方向。

　　“啊……”她像是终于等到了想要等的东西，几乎失去焦距的眼睛里面稍微恢复了一些神采，重新将视线转向身边的岩石——那上面锁链纵横，还有一条毒蛇狰狞地大张着口，毒液不停淌下，在巨石上划出两道深深的、伤一样的痕迹。

　　“但是你来晚了啊……”Sigyn的声音几不可闻。

　　那块本该绑缚着Loki的岩石上，并没有Loki的身影。

　　---TBC---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉放假这么久才来更新orzzzzzzzzz  
> 3200+什么的……这章算不算久违地爆了字数？【笑】下章我就会把螺旋的设定具体地写出来了，同时意味着离完结又近了一点。  
> 回到这章的剧情。  
> 北欧神话里面，Loki设计杀了Balder之后的处刑是真的、Sigyn为他接毒液也是真的，别的地方是我妄自扩充的，包括处刑的地点——北欧神话里面其实是在中庭的地下，而Loki因为毒液蚀面而发出的痛苦颤抖就是北欧神话所解释的地震由来。  
> 其实不太忍心让Thor看到Loki受到的刑罚——Thor现在已经不再只是个冲动的小王子了，他有了自己的国家、也在慢慢学着怎么做一个好的君主，我有点摸不透他，不敢随意地说他看到Loki的刑处之后究竟是怎样的反应。  
> 总会有痛心。  
> 这不只是我的为难、也有Thor本人的为难。所以在私心里就刻意避免了这样的为难。虽然觉得真的很抱歉我在逃避这个不写，真的很抱歉。  
> 至于和Sif的告白，我想其实都应该知道是怎么回事，毕竟“爱”这个字意义太多，自己明白就好。


	28. Chapter 28

　　“其实也并不是没有办法把他带回来。”至少Sigyn，是这么对Thor说的。

　　

　　时间回溯到那不久之前。

　　毕竟Thor还是Thor，既然决定了便放手去做——他本性如此。所以在离开Sif之后，他直接飞去了诸神荒野，不带一点犹豫。

　　Mjolnir攥在手中，Thor飞速地掠过大半个神域，狂风在耳边猎猎作响，而地上流动的光景也从繁华逐渐变成了荒芜。

　　那样的刑罚……

　　Thor知道被剥夺力量光裸着身子曝晒在诸神荒野炎阳之下千年的刑罚极端严酷——毕竟那个荒原几乎就是为了神族的重犯准备的，自有它的独特之处。但是想到Loki犯下的罪行，就算如此判了刑，长老院也极难心甘情愿地罢手。

　　Loki在他们手里想必……不可能好过。Thor攥着锤子的手不觉收得更紧了一些。

　　近年长老院的势力已经在逐渐壮大，虽说Balder和Hodur的死亡表面上看起来是令他们元气大伤，只是Thor清楚长老院不止这一点点底子，根基未动，只要给他们一些时间，他们就可以重新恢复之前的高度。

　　这个势力是需要压的——只是不可以压得太紧，必须一点一点，抽丝剥茧，不然即便他们大多数人从心底忠于神域，在压力之下也难保不会做些事出来。

　　给我一些时间，很快……很快就可以带你回去。

　　Thor在心里念着。

　　这次来找你，不过是因为有些事情必须现在说清楚而已。

　　有些事情，现在就想告诉你。

　　Thor在诸神荒野的边缘降落下来，看着那一片黄沙遍地巨石林立的荒土，眯了眯眼睛，难言的情绪在心里蔓延着，只是张牙舞爪着却打不过理智——当时的年少轻狂在岁月的洗礼之下被锤锻成了成熟洗练，有些东西必须懂得取舍、必须懂得以退为进，必须忍。

　　他深呼吸一口气，迈出了第一步。

　　“你会是现在这个样子，我倒是还没想到过，”漂亮的女声响起，Sigyn从侧旁的石头之后走了出来，“从来没有想到过。”

　　Thor看着她有些发愣。

　　Sigyn靠着岩石，稍微歪了歪脑袋，眼睛里没有一点点感情色彩：“找Loki的话，已经不用了。”

　　片刻之后，Thor才猛然意识到她在说什么，但他的反应却是迅速随着Mjolnir飞去荒野中央的位置——不过该说的是，这也并没有出乎Sigyn的意料。

　　Sigyn叹了口气，缓步也朝那个方向走去。而她走到本来绑缚着Loki的那块岩石之前的时候，就看到Thor怔怔地望着那块被铁链锁紧的岩石，依然有毒液规律地从那条模样狰狞的毒蛇牙里淌出，滴在岩石上画出一串细小的泡沫、留下越来越深的痕迹。

　　Thor突然转过身来，把Sigyn死死地锁在视线里：“他在哪儿？”深深地喘息着，“你把他送去了哪里？”

　　Sigyn轻轻地皱了皱眉头，看着语气似乎有些咄咄逼人灵魂却像是在恳求的Thor……她摇了摇头。

　　“不是我——如果我要带走他，当时就不会由着他跟你回Asgard，”她轻声说道，“是Narfi.”

　　Thor的瞳孔骤然收缩：“他说Narfi已经死了！”

　　“Narfi的确死了，”Sigyn自顾自点着头，甚至都没有看着Thor，“但是的确是Narfi，把他带走了。”

　　Thor看着Sigyn稍微思考了一会儿，忽然说道：“你想说什么，直说就好了——这究竟是怎么回事？”

　　Sigyn抬了抬眼睛，打量着似乎冷静下来了的Asgard之王，Thor也不说话，任她扫视自己。

　　“黑暗精灵，”最后她吐出这个词，“你知道Narfi是黑暗精灵的东西吧？”

　　Thor皱着眉点点头——Loki是被黑暗精灵一族被诅咒的战士杀了之后被附了身，不难想到Narfi就是那一族的东西。

　　“那是个历史久远的种族，他们的存在和九界是两个分支，”Sigyn尝试着找出一些合适的词汇向Thor解释，“和九界有Niflheim一样，他们也有自己的冥界。”

　　“那里被称作螺旋。”

　　Thor咀嚼着这个陌生的说法——他想他也许从前在哪本神域藏书中看到过这个，但是那信息不过只言片语，根本没法给他什么答复。

　　“如果不是与Niflheim同一性质，母亲也不会对这地方有所了解了，”在Thor疑惑的目光里Sigyn将Hela是自己母亲的事一笔带过，“她对这个地方，有些忌惮。”Sigyn这么说，“那不是单纯的一个地域，而更像是另外一个时空——它独立于诸多平行的世界之外，接收特定一些人的亡魂。”

　　“黑暗精灵是螺旋在这个世界的‘入口’——螺旋赋予黑暗精灵重生的力量，而黑暗精灵，则为它提供亡魂。”

　　Thor渐渐有些明白了这个螺旋究竟是怎么回事，但他隐隐也明白这并不是重点，于是只是安静地等待着Sigyn的下文。

　　“没有人知道螺旋接收这些亡魂目的何在，只是有一点是可以确定的，”Sigyn说，“被螺旋收走的灵魂，无法进入轮回。”

　　“被拖入螺旋的人，永远、再也不会存在了。”

　　Thor觉得自己像是被猛地敲了一棍子，痛得头晕眼花。

　　轮回是世间的法则，虽说神域之人在死后会化作星火，却总仍有那么一小部分灵魂会随着世界之海的瀑布流入Niflheim，在那里，Hale会将他们摆渡进螺旋。

　　不会有真正的死亡，因为如果用心的话，总能再次遇见。虽然大多数人会选择再也不见，毕竟轮回之后的灵魂和前一世再怎么本源相同，也不可能会是同一个存在，何不守着这一世的回忆、还心头的人一份下一世的安宁。

　　有时候也许只要知道了还在同一片天空之下就能够心满意足。

　　但是螺旋不一样——螺旋是个无底洞，贪婪地接受着亡魂，将那在这个世界的存在完完全全地抹消……

　　“那不是个好相与的地方，Asgard之王，”Sigyn叹了口气，这么说道，“结束了……”

　　“没有结束，”Thor突然开口，看着Sigyn的神色有些激动，他像是即将力竭那样喘息着，“没有结束！”

　　“你大可以在他被拖进轮回的时候就离开、大可以什么都不告诉我——但是你留下来了、还告诉了我这些，”Thor的眼睛有些充血，“你有办法把Loki带回来，对不对？”

　　听到这话，Sigyn神色淡漠地看了他一会儿——然后，慢慢地露出了一些笑容。

　　“是的，”她说着，听起来还挺轻松，“其实也并不是没有办法把他带回来。”Sigyn笑盈盈地拍了拍手，一个小小的漩涡便在她身后翻滚了起来，逐渐扩大——她也逐渐变成了在Niflheim时候的样子。

　　“要试试看吗，Asgard之王？”那道凭空出现的漩涡扭曲着周遭的空间，Sigyn的白发被强风吹乱，像是狂舞的雪一样，“但是我可不知道，它会让你付出怎样的代价。”她的笑容下有一丝极端的冷静。

　　Thor并没有什么答复，只是一步一步，稳稳地朝漩涡走去——在要迈进漩涡的那一刹那，他忽然扭过头。

　　“你真的什么都不知道吗？”他问那个白色的女子。

　　Sigyn被他问得一愣，然后耸了耸肩：“对那种高深莫测的地方，我能知道点什么？”

　　Thor看了她一会儿，忽然笑道：“他说谎是说习惯了——而你不适合说谎。”

　　Sigyn怔了怔，旋即舒展眉头叹了口气：“该走了，Asgard之王，”她笑得很温柔,Thor总觉得她似乎柔软得要融化在这旋涡之中，“去把他接回来。”

　　Thor忽然感到一阵眩晕，像是天地被翻覆了一样——而那感觉消失的时候，他已置身一片血红的花海,身边也再没有了Sigyn的影子。

    这里是螺旋。

 

    Niflheim.

    Hela猛地睁开了眼睛,以极可怕的速度伸手抓向一个浮在身前并逐渐黯淡的小光球。然而小光球只是轻轻一颤,就躲开了Hela的手——然后消失了。

    Hela盯着光球消失的地方许久许久,终是颓然靠回了她的王座。

　　“Odin,你果真注定是我的劫难……”

　　

\---TBC---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非常抱歉这么久才更文，真的非常抱歉  
> 不是什么大大、自觉自己的文从来都不是什么非常值得别人死等活等等不来的东西，所以每每看到大家催文都觉得诚惶诚恐又很无力  
> 抱歉最近时间略紧自己略松，一直没有好好码字，非常抱歉
> 
>  
> 
> 回顾了一下以前的文，发现自己似乎一直不怎么写锤子说的话  
> 毕竟是个很容易被影响的人，最近在看些奇奇怪怪的东西，文风似乎都有点不一样了  
> 锤子会不会有些OOC……？大家帮忙看看吧_(:з」∠)_改文的时候好有点侧重点
> 
>  
> 
> 这一次的剧情嘛……总之是终于写到螺旋了  
> 好像和最开始想写的东西有那么点不一样，可能最后也得改改，目前……当个初稿看吧？
> 
>  
> 
> 最后再一次感谢追文的亲，感谢有你们TAT


	29. Chapter 29

　　那是一片彼岸花海。

　　Thor在中庭见过彼岸花，那每一朵都开得安静而妖冶，血红血红，张牙舞爪地朝向天空，像是想要抓住什么。

　　而螺旋的天空是白色的，没有云、或只是看不到云。这整个世界就是一片白色下面绽满了艳红，看久了格外晃眼。

　　Thor看着花海怔了会儿神，忽然甩了甩脑袋，把自己甩得清醒了些。

　　Sigyn没有告诉他到了螺旋之后该怎么做——Thor相信这是因为她真的不知道。他敢肯定Sigyn为了送自己进入螺旋一定是付出了代价的，估计还不小，只是她没有说而已。

　　她想接他回去的念头一定不比我浅，Thor这么确定地想。只是他还有些没明白为什么她不亲自来螺旋接Loki回去，而是在诸神荒野等到了自己——不过这不是他目前要考虑的问题。

　　现在他只有一个念头，简单明了：

　　他要找到Loki、把他带回去。

　　

　　首先引起Thor注意的是他身边的花：一来到螺旋他便注意到了，整个螺旋界似乎就是被这彼岸花占得满满当当，而且它们都没到了Thor的膝盖。比起在中庭见到的，它们似乎还要多了些什么——灵动或是其他什么？Thor有些不确定。

　　他小心翼翼地在花间走着，而随着他的移动，一些小光球从花里晃晃悠悠地飘出来，一些甚至都飘到了Thor的眼前，左边右边、懒洋洋没睡醒似地荡着，Thor甚至觉得自己感受到了它们迷茫的情绪。

　　“对不起、打扰了、抱歉……”他这么说着，轻轻地移开，目送那些小球回到花里。只是他也对自己的话有些莫名其妙的好笑。

　　那些小球是五颜六色的，但是颜色都不深，而且蕴含着满满的生的气息。Thor对这些小光球的存在非常困惑不解，他想也许Sigyn在这里的话就可以给自己解释了……想完就笑笑，继续走起来。

　　

　　只是他似乎把Sigyn所说的螺旋“不好相与”想得有些过于简单了。

　　

　　红花开不败，依旧朝着苍白的天空张牙舞爪。螺旋也没有所谓的日出日落。

　　时间在绝对的静默之中悄然流逝，像把匕首，一道一道地剐着些什么。

　　那个金黄发色的人在花海中挪动着步伐，一步一步，几乎是拖着走的——似乎他已经走得太久，久得失去了知觉，成了一具全凭本能移动的行尸走肉，随时都能倒下，变成千百万朵花中的一枝。

　　这花海根本没有尽头。

　　尽头？这就是我渴求的东西吗？他忽然停下了，为自己的想法皱了皱眉头。

　　我一定是遗漏了什么，他想。

　　四处张望着，他却越来越迷茫，眼皮逐渐不受控制地耷拉下来，困倦几乎就要席卷他的内心……

　　“Loki…”一个名字就这么轻悄悄地脱口而出。

　　Thor兀地瞪大了眼睛，倦意被扫得一干二净，而背脊上也在不知觉间爬满了冷汗。

　　是不是真的，只差一点，他就也变成了这里的一枝彼岸花了？

　　“我是来带他回去的，自己倒在这里怎么行？”Thor苦笑着摇摇头，打算继续进行自己的“行走大业”。

　　忽然他愣住了。

　　在微偏的视角里，有一朵花闯进了他的眼睛——其实那朵花从外表来看和别的并没有什么不同，只是那股气息、那种感觉，让Thor感到了无比的留恋。

　　Thor偏了偏脚步，径自走到了那朵花之前，轻轻地蹲下，仔细地打量着，忽然笑了。他用双手捧起那朵艳红色的花，看着一团萤火般的绿色光球从花中升起、逐渐变大、色彩逐渐分明……

　　不自觉地扩大了笑容。

　　此时在Thor眼前蹙着眉有些迷茫地站着的，正是他执着追寻了不知道多久的人。

　　他的兄弟。

　　他挚爱的人。

　　Loki.

　　

　　Thor迫不及待地站起身就要迎上去：“Lo...”

　　“活着的？”Loki看着他，忽然这么来了一句，问得Thor一下子就愣住了——Loki表现得就像是没看到他似的无动于衷。他眯眼看了一会儿，转过了身去，迈开了步子。

　　“还真是蠢啊，做个梦就闯进了这里吗？”Loki语调听着还挺轻松，边走边嘲笑道。

　　Thor愣在那里也不知道怎么回答他——好不容易找到了Loki，却意外地有种手足无措的感觉？这算什么？

　　不过半晌听不到回答，Loki也没有懊恼的样子，甚至没有回头看一眼，就那么自顾自地散着步。

　　“我……”

　　“我奉劝你一句，”在Thor才刚一开口Loki就出声打断了他，“你不属于这里——这可不是什么好地方，还是尽快离开得好。”Loki已经转了回来，一双绿色的眼睛盯着Thor.

　　但我是来找你的。

　　只是Thor没这么说。喉头滚动了两下，他看着Loki,又一次开口：“那你呢？怎么在这里？”

　　“我？”Loki好笑地挑起嘴角来，“你管这个干吗？”

　　“只是，”Thor有些不确定地说着，“只是想问问。”

　　Loki皱起了眉头，觉得眼前的光影——对，光影，给了他一些奇怪的感觉。

　　螺旋界有自己的法则：千百万的彼岸花是灵魂栖息的屋宇，除那之外，任何事物在这里都只会显示出灵魂的状态——光球、或者现在Thor对于Loki而言的、光影。这种状态，除非是认出了对方，否则根本不可能解除。

　　所以Loki略微有些茫然，他细细地打量着那团人形光影，皱着眉头。Thor被看得有些窘迫，大气都不敢出。

　　忽然Loki像是泄了气，侧侧身，就地盘腿坐了下来，也不理差点压到的那些花株的抗议（抗议？Thor还是有些惊讶自己会这么看几朵花儿）。

　　“我是被拉进来的，”他耸耸肩，意外得这么坦诚地说道，“我可不像你，我出不去。”

　　“真的吗？”Thor将这句话脱口而出，但话一出口又觉得有些幸灾乐祸的意味，也不知道怎么改口，只能呐呐地收了声。

　　Loki因为他的话翻了个白眼，挑着嘴角嗤笑着看了Thor一眼：“啊，是真的。”语气似乎在说“你可真是无聊透顶”。

　　Thor抿了抿嘴，心一横，在Loki身边坐了下来，而Loki看起来是有些惊讶于Thor没有听自己的话直接离开，不过他也没说什么。

　　“你真的没办法出去吗？”Thor轻声问他，“还是你不想出去？”

　　Loki的表情像是看见了什么恶心的东西，但是他表现得并不那么明显——Thor想这是他作为一个真正的王子那会儿遗留下来的东西——他皱着眉看Thor：“我做什么想要呆在这种鬼地方不出去？”

　　Thor尴尬地收声，但心里还是松了一口气。

　　就这样，两人之间忽然就没了言语，彼岸花海又恢复了一片虽然透着生机却依然如同死亡一样的静默——所幸这寂静并没有持续很久。

　　“要从这里出去，很难，至少我一个人的话没有办法做到。”Loki忽然这么说道，Thor扭头看他，发现Loki垂着头，表情有些机械，绿眼睛里面一点光亮都没有，像是失了生机的植被。

　　“有谁能帮你吗？”Thor问。

　　“我不知道，也许我爸爸？”Loki似乎是想讲个笑话，说得自己像个依赖爸爸不肯松手的小孩子。他大声笑着，也不管Thor是什么反应。

　　其实Thor只觉得心里堵得厉害——他自然是清楚，Laufey是Loki手刃的、而Odin...则是陷入了沉睡，至少在Thor去诸神荒野的时候，仍没有一丝要苏醒的迹象。

　　身边的光影对自己的“笑话”没什么反应，Loki也不甚在意，他收住笑之后，螺旋界又一次陷入了静默。

　　“嘿，你知道吗？”Loki突然转向Thor开口，说得有些急促，他盯着Thor的眼睛里有些愤恨、又非常认真，“我真是恨死了这种感觉——睡不着、死不掉还忘不掉！”他咬着牙似的将一句话挤出来，“我有个哥哥。”

　　Thor觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。

　　“很蠢、非常蠢、他干过的事儿比你梦游跑到这儿来还蠢！”听着Loki发泄般的话语Thor窘迫地摸了摸鼻子，却不由自主地微微咧开嘴，笑了起来，“真是，他……”说着说着，Loki的声音渐渐弱了下去，他转回了头，垂下，眼中刚刚燃起的光亮又变得几不可见。

　　Thor看着这样的Loki，觉得自己的心被揪在了一起：“他……怎么了？”这样的话，不自觉地从嘴里冒了出来。

　　“他其实并不蠢，他很聪明——在变得更聪明，他知道很多事情，只是不说出来而已，”Loki非常说得很轻声，“你知道吗？他是个国王呢，权利很大的国王。他待人非常真诚，真得……让每一个人都没法不喜欢——对，所有人都喜欢他——而我嫉妒他，”他的表情有些黯然有些颓废，只是他忽然抬起了头来，对上Thor的视线，“但是我也敬佩他，真的，非常敬佩他。”Loki笑了，笑得非常纯粹。

　　Thor看着那笑容不由呆滞——上一次看到Loki这么笑是什么时候的事情了？就这么单纯地、为了开心快乐幸福、为了笑而笑，不带嘲讽或是其他的任何一些杂质？

　　只是在Thor还没能反应过来的时候，Loki又说了一句话。

　　“我爱他。”

　　没有任何前缀后饰——就三个字，轻飘飘地从那张编织了无数谎言的嘴里漏出来，却真实得让人找不到理由去怀疑。

　　Thor觉得自己开始颤抖了起来：“我肯定他也爱你。”

　　Loki有些奇怪地看了Thor一眼，皱着眉头，稍微在意了一下这句听起来不能更加肯定的陈述句，却最终只是摇头哼笑了一声：“对，他爱我，我知道。”他站起身来，就要回到那朵他寄居的花里去。

　　“你没想过他会来找你吗！”Thor一把抓住了Loki的手大声地对他喊了出来。

　　“我和他不一样！”Loki猛地转身，几乎是压着嗓子吼了出来，面目有些狰狞，“我只是他万丈光芒之下的影子、一个被国度扣押的罪人！”几秒的安静让他意识到了自己的失态，Loki不自然地敛了敛表情。

　　“他爱你，”Thor说，“所以他应该来——这和你是什么样的人没有半点关系。”

　　Loki偏了偏头：“他优点很多，但是缺点也很明显……呵，多愁善感……”他哼笑一声，“以他的性子，还真可能会来——不过，他对这些一无所知，”Loki茫然地环顾了一圈，“所以他不会来。”

　　“为什么不告诉他！”

　　“我在真来到这里之前自己也不是很清楚自己的下场，虽然有人试图警告我过，”Loki耸肩，“况且告诉他有什么用？”他疑惑着看那团似乎因为自己的话有些激动到颤抖的光影，最终露出一抹冷笑，“等着他来救我吗？”

　　噢得了，别傻了！他甚至没来看你一眼！

　　Loki在心里这么跟自己说着，但是还有一个小小的声音很不自然地环绕在他的脑海。

　　如果告诉了他，他一定会来的吧……

　　螺旋太过安静了，虽然一片彼岸花开得生机勃勃，却依然几乎将他折磨得要发疯……Loki想离开这里——想、很想、非常想！他也不是没有尝试过——但是最终他发现自己对此无能为力。

　　他想认命了。

　　也许作为一个骗子他也可以骗骗自己：如果当时没有那么跟Thor说的话，自己说不定也不会落到这样的下场？……不这改变不了什么，一切在最初他将Jotunheim的士兵引入Asgard的时候就被决定了……不……

　　Loki非常混乱。

　　骗子构筑了太多的世界，将自己分出无数份，寄住在每一个世界的角落。到最后，真相是什么，自己也不敢相信了。

　　看着显然是自己陷入了混乱的思索的Loki，Thor忽然感到了前所未有的痛心：“你应该相信他会来的！”

　　“为什么要信！凭什么信！”Loki昂起头，绿眼睛周遭是如网织般的疯狂的血丝，“你算什么？你了解我什么！！”

　　“Loki我不信你真的认不出我来！”

　　时间似乎在这一刻停了下来，听到自己名字的一刹那，Loki觉得自己像是被Mjolnir狠狠地砸中了脑袋，震得晕头转向。

　　“什么……？”Loki有些颤抖地往后退去。

　　“Loki，别躲，”Thor扯住他，将他拉近自己，双手捧上他的脸，就像是捧上那一朵彼岸花，他摩挲着他的耳际、他后颈的碎发，“是我。”

　　熟悉的触感、还有语气，以及没等Loki拒绝便自动运行的螺旋界的法则——那金色的光团渐渐细化，分明成Loki不能更熟悉的身影。

　　“我是Thor.”Thor捧着Loki的脸，看着那双惊惶的绿眼睛里清清楚楚地倒映着的、自己，轻声说道，“我找到你了，Loki.”

　　“我带你回家。”

　　Loki张开嘴，想要说什么，却突然浑身一僵。

　　一个漩涡在他身后成型，在瞬间将他包裹。

　　在被卷进那更深的螺旋之前，他只能听到被巨风绞裂的、Thor喊自己名字的声音。

　　

　　这里没有开成大海的彼岸花、没有天空。Loki身处无穷无尽的黑暗之中，但是非常诡异地，他还能够看到自己。

　　“这里……”

　　“你还真是不让人省心啊……”一个声音略过了Loki的耳朵、直接传到了他的灵魂之中，听不出性别也听不出悲喜，但是说的话似乎显示了说话人的无奈，“你直接跟着他走不就好了？”那声音说，“你自己告诉他了，你想走。”

　　Loki一愣，却没有应声。

　　他想离开这里、非常想，这无疑是他最真正的想法，只是他看见Thor的那瞬间……Loki不由自主地瑟缩了一下。

　　他觉得怪异。

　　Loki可以对梦游误入螺旋的陌生人一时兴起地开场心扉聊聊天，因为他不会对自己产生任何影响——至少在短时间之内，不会。他们是没有交集的人，等对方一觉醒来，这些对话自然也就烟消云散了。但是，对于一个他所熟悉也熟悉他的人，他本不该说那些话的。

　　那些东西太过真实，而谎言之神觉得自己也许承受不起诚实的语言反馈而来的伤害。

　　他玩心机玩得太久，虽然已经逐渐收敛了年少时候的锋芒，但那张微笑着的面具戴在脸上太久，已经和肌肤烂在了一起，脱不下来了。

　　他本无论如何都不该说那些的——就算是对一个生人。Loki想自己也许是被螺旋的寂静逼疯了、才犯了这样的错误。

　　“如果你偏要将这当做一个错误，”那个声音忽然又响了起来，“那你该怎么走出这里呢？”

　　Loki皱起了眉头。

　　“螺旋有它自己的法则。它在平静之中制造混沌，却也会将麻烦纠缠捋顺，”那个声音这么说道，Loki仿佛可以看见那个声音的主人在不自觉地摇头，“跟着你的心走，努力相信自己想要相信的东西吧……”

　　“别给它留下一点儿空隙，Loki，别小看它——它最会做的，就是见缝插针。”

　　Loki在听到自己名字的时候像是忽然想到了什么，他漫无目的地转圈寻找，张着嘴要喊出什么来——

　　却被一阵光芒打断。

　　那道光撕裂了空间，扩展、放大——然后一只手兀自伸了出来！

　　“Loki，Loki！”Thor在光缝那儿大喊着，“抓住我！”

　　Loki伸出手，却忽然又有些害怕地就要缩回来。这时候一阵风、或是什么，托起了他的手臂，将他的手送到了那只汗津津的、有力的手里。

　　“我抓住你了！”Thor喊道，用力一拉，就将那个表情有些无措的人从黑暗里扯了出来。

　　在即将脱离的那一瞬间，Loki不由自主地回了头。

　　在一片黑暗之中，他好像看到了一个人的笑容：

　　“再见，Loki.”风铃一般的女声这么说。

 

\---强迫症于是一定要收至尾声的TBC---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 傻甜白向（不确定）尾声在后面请自己找食吃  
> 后记在更后面orzzzzzzzzzzzz


	30. Chapter 30

【Epilogue】

　　本来Loki有些想问Thor怎么就砸了道裂缝把自己给拽出来了呢？但是看着一片狼藉似乎在强烈抗议的彼岸花海，他想也许这不是个好时机。

　　Thor气喘吁吁地爬起来——之前拽Loki出来的时候他其实是想把人直接拽在怀里的，谁知道自己摔了个屁股墩儿。Loki倒是轻松松地拍拍衣服，挺直了脊梁居高临下似地看他。

　　Thor本就没比Loki高出多少，站直之后两人视线基本上是平的，就这样蓝眼睛盯着绿眼睛瞪着，也不知道说什么。

　　突然Thor傻笑着挠了挠头：“嘿嘿……”看得Loki有些目瞪口呆，不知道他是要演哪一出。

　　这时候，“Loki，”Thor轻轻叫着，没等Loki反应牵起他的手来，“跟我回家。”

　　Loki身子一震——只是这次他稳住了。别扭地撇开视线，似乎是“哼”还不知“嗯”了一声，耳根有点儿发红。

　　Thor笑容更甚了。

　　这时候他们身边的花儿都朝同一个方向摆了起来，一道漩涡卷着，在俩人身侧柔和地成型——那是通向九界的出口、螺旋之门。

　　Thor从那漩涡那儿收回视线，突然发现Loki是在轻轻蹙着眉头看自己，两人视线相对又马上就分开——Loki又撇开了视线，他故作泰然的样子让Thor哑然失笑。

　　“嘿，”Thor牵了牵Loki的手，“走了。”笑着说。

　　然后就这么不放开手地、松松拉着Loki朝螺旋之门走过去。

　　Loki茫然地看着身遭的彼岸花海，一片艳红几乎要刺伤他的眼睛——他仿佛溯回了几百年前的夏天、那个星光璀璨到眩目的晚上。

　　小小的Loki问自己，Thor可能找到他？

　　左手中温暖而坚定的温度似乎在轻轻地告诉他答案。

　　“Thor…”

　　“嗯？”Thor下意识地扭头——只觉得嘴唇一暖、一双绿色的眸子近在咫尺。

　　里面盈满笑意。

　　这时螺旋之门扯着空气转动起来,将两人吞没进了另一个世界。

　　那是他们的世界。

 

　　似乎是错觉,有一阵银铃般的笑在螺旋界回荡起来,直响在人心里。隐约有一个身影在彼岸花海中翩跹起舞,带起一片祝福的红。

 

　　从此，一定要幸福下去啊!

 

\---正文Fin---


	31. Chapter 31

【后记】

　　这篇文大概是从去年十一月中旬开始构思的吧？打了一个月的稿子，前面写写后面写写，连一块儿之后心一横就发出来了……存稿其实用得很快，开始还能一周大概两到三章的样子，后面的日子基本就是在各种拖更之中度过，比如一卡卡一个月什么的，真的很对不起追文的大家。

　　我这样的半吊子也能有这么多人支持——看到大家的回复的时候真的是非常非常感动，你们是我的动力，没有你们就没有这篇文，这是真的。

　　这个故事的构思是一点点完善的，写着写着会想推翻本来打好的大纲，说起来可能剧情走向大改了至少三次吧？第一次加入了Sigyn、第二次添上了螺旋，而这都是在发文之前的修改，第三次大概就是关于Balder把Loki扔到Niflheim之后的剧情走向吧？本来是完全不同的故事呢TVT但是能改成现在这个样子自己还是蛮开心的。

　　回顾一下前文……救命这是窝以前的构思吗救命完全看不下去好吗！！不停地在那边捂脸各种糟糟心心，看自己写的东西真是脸红的不行。这篇文满打满算大概写了八个月的样子？自己是个很容易受到影响的人——看什么东西就容易受到那种东西的影响这样，弄得文风变得可厉害还各种精分orzzzzzzzzzzzzz

　　其实人物还是有ooc的，特别是后面，最后的剧情还狗血得严重……从昨天开始一直在弄这文，其实最后的问题是自己觉得狗血到不忍心打字救命orzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

　　但是还是吐着血产出来了TAT

　　我做到了，最开始就允诺各位的，Happy Ending呢！【嗯……应该够happy吗？】最后的句子算是剧情也算是作者私心吧TVT

　　剩下的，就是Sigyn番外和全文修改了，番外我会尽快，因为还有不少东西需要在里面解释出来，包括锤基两人在出了螺旋之后的生活，会带到一点点_(:з)∠)_全文修改我想我会慢慢来，在改完之前txt版就不更新啦？请见谅TVT

　　我接下来的日子是要开始填之前开的Jelsa坑了orzzzzzzzz这一对还是很有爱的，想着写个中篇的样子，分Jack篇和Elsa篇，之前觉得写同时两篇文精力不够就暂时地搁置了，如果有同好的话可以戳戳看？这两天会重新开始更了→http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2908490046

　　另外就是……本子的事情~\\(≧▽≦)/~其实目前在和几个小伙伴策划合志呢！今天凌晨蛇精病地冒了个泡也讲了一下来着~目前还没有本宣，文和图都还没弄好，我只是先提一提，希望到时候大家可以支持一下，蟹蟹各位啦XDDDDD

　　我会参那篇黄昏，吧里有撤肉版SY有完整版，但是出本目测是会改不少，还可能加个Thor视角副篇我想XDDDDDDDDDD这里是吧里地址，不介意的话可以稍微戳戳看→http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2843950130

　　另外悠悠的海妖和豆沙的十六世纪都会参本0w0我想看过海妖的亲应该不少吧XDDDDD吧里精品区就有，这里是地址→http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2826352307

　　豆沙的文是篇新文0w0但是真的很赞呢XDDD也可以戳戳看→http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3120824789

　　本子里还会有两篇完全没有发过的文0w0大概全本出下来会有8~10W字吧><大家都是第一次出本，可能会慢慢来，但是一定会出出来的啦，到时候球支持啦XDDDDDDD

　　一个后记居然写了这么多奇奇怪怪的东西简直是不要好QAQ于是我们就这样完结了吧？

　　再一次感谢大家的支持TVT

 

\----------某亚兰于2014.7.21----


End file.
